Evangelion: Project Anomaly
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: What if Shinji rejected Third Impact Causing the world to restart from the Third Angel. What happens if an Anomaly appears in the form of a new Fourth child. what if as a result Unit 3 was never destroyed and was assigned to Misato Katsuragi at the same time As Asuka and unit 2. What if Asuka and the new Fourth child have Feelings for each other? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Second and Fourth

Hunter walked around a carrier ship that was part of the Super Carrier over the rainbow.

He wore a Black Skin tight body suit with Red Highlights on it with '03' on his chest. Over his plug suit he worse a blood red shirt, a Black Leather jacket, black jeans as well as black and red Sneakers.

He ducked under a giant yellow tarp and walked around.

He looked up and saw a Red head Girl in a Yellow Sundress with Bright red clips on her head and she was Standing atop a giant red Robot called an Evangelion.

He sighed and yelled "what are you doing asuka?"

She looked down at him with a glare as she said "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm Checking unit 2"

He rolled his eyes as he said "why? There is a stupidly low chance of an angel Attacking so why bother?"

"because you never know"

Hunter laughed and said "that's true, shouldn't you have requested that Unit 2 be put into the B type equipment you know just in case?

Asuka's glare deepened as she said "are you dense it would ruin the beautiful look of my Eva"

He sighed and said "Look, if an angel attacks your fucked, my Eva not only was built for shit like this but I have a higher sync rate"

"how do you know?"

"first off I actually ask how my test scores are going and second I've trained with my Eva in water because it's the first and Currently only Eva that can Fight underwater Without special Equipment"

"what are your scores"

Hunter smirked and said, "a little over fifty percent on my first time now I'm sitting about eighty to ninety percent, what are yours?"

"mine were about thirty to forty on my first run and now I'm sitting at a stable seventy percent"

Hunter smirked and said, "so in a case of an angel attack can you actually manually start your Eva?"

"of course I can, I'm the best Eva Pilot"

"speaking quite highly of yourself, aren't you? Even after I just told you I'm sitting at a Sync rate of about eighty to ninety"

Asuka Swore at him in German as she said "don't you dare undermine me"

He continued to smirk at her as he said "I'm not undermining you, I'm merely stating the fact that statistically I'm the better Eva Pilot"

Asuka climbed down from her Eva and said glaring at him "So what? Statistics can only tell you so much, I've had actual combat Training because my Unit 2 is the first true Evangelion, built for proper Land to Land Combat conditions"

Hunter nodded and said "yes that is true" he looked at the Bright red Evangelion as he continued "your Eva has been Built for actual Combat conditions on land and yes mine is a Prototype for an Amphibian type Eva, so yes Your Battle Training puts you on top of me in terms of Skill however the Statistics still point to me being the better Eva Pilot"

"Jesus Christ you kids Argue like you're a couple" came a Male Voice from behind Hunter.

Hunter Looked over his Shoulder and saw that the male that had spoken was Ryoji Kaji then Hunter said said "At least we could probably make a relationship work unlike you and Captain Katsuragi"

Asuka Glared at him and said "you really think so?"

Hunter returned her glare and said "yes want to know why?"

Asuka's glare left her face as she said "sure"

Hunter sighed and said "my laid back nature easily counter acts your Bitchiness, that being said eventually you will give up being a bitch to me and actually be happy around me"

Kaji laughed and said "he makes a Valid point Asuka or need I remind you what the German Branch of Nrev has told me"

Asuka blushed as she said "you wouldn't"

Hunter smirked as he heard a helicopter land on the main ship then he said "Captain Katsuragi and the Third Child are here"

"this aught to be fun" Asuka Smirked evilly

Hunter sighed and said "don't tease the Third Child Asuka, he's had a fairly Rough Childhood, I'm aware you've had a rough one as well but still just don't tease him"

Asuka pouted at him and said sounding bored "alright fine, but if an angel attacks I'm taking control"

Hunter put his hands up and said "alright fine I won't go anywhere near my Eva"

Hunter and Asuka walked out from under the giant tarp and got onto a boat which took them to the main ship.

The duo got off the boat and walked onto the landing bay just as a tall woman with Dark purple hair who was wearing a bright red jacket, and a black dress under it, a fairly short boy with short brown hair wearing a white shirt with black pants, a short boy with Blonde hair wearing a white shirt, brown pants with black shoes and finally a tall guy in a black tracksuit.

"Your not actually going to stay away from your if an angel attacks are you?" Hunter heard Kaji Whisper in his ear

Hunter chuckled as he watched Mistao and Asuka talk and whispered "What do you think? My Eva may be a prototype for a Amphibian Eva but that doesn't mean her's is better than mine"

Kaji chucked himself as he watched Misato and whispered "You know she'll more than likely be your new Guardian"

Hunter smirked and whispered "I don't care as long as I can keep an eye on Asuka, you know what she's like, can fall back into" he coughed to replace the words 'self-harm' then continued still whispering "At any moment, she puts on a strong face in front of everyone but I know the truth"

Kaji Laughed at the young male.

At that moment a gust of wind blew up Asuka's Dress revealing her panties.

Hunter laughed as he watched Asuka slap The male in the black tracksuit

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled

Asuka glared at him and said "that's the viewing Fee, quite the bargin isn't it?"

Hunter smirked as the male said a smirk on his face "it's over priced but here's your change" as he pulled down his Pants and boxers.

Hunter couldn't help but cover his eyes but heard the male receive another slap.

Hunter uncover his eyes as he heard Asuka say "So who's this Famous Third Child"

Asuka looked over to the male in The black Tracksuit as she said "Oh no" in German.

the purple haired woman known as Misato smiled and said "Don't worry Asuka, it's him" referring to the last male with her.

Hunter looked around and saw that the blonde male was recording things with his camera before darting over to Him and said "I'm Kensuke Aida, who are you and why are you with the Red Devil?"

Hunter glared at him and said "Get that camera out of my face before I break it"

Kensuke Took the camera away from Hunter before Darting off to record something else.

the male in the black tracksuit walked over with Red hand prints on his cheeks as he said "hey I'm Toji Suzuhara, can you tell me what the chicks problem is?"

Hunter smirked and said "It's just the way she is, I've known her for Six years that's why I don't get hit anymore"

"So what? she'll stop hitting me after a while?"

Hunter shrugged and said "dunno, I'm one of the lucky few, Kaji and I are the only ones who never really got much abuse from her"

Toji Shrugged and said "So your an Eva pilot too?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yep, I pilot Eva unit three"

Toji nodded and said "Alright then, Have Fun working along side The Red Devil"

Hunter shrugged and said "She's actually fun to be around"

Toji rolled his eyes and walked off to pull Kensuke away from a fighter jet.

Hunter walked over to Asuka Wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he said "Come on Asuka, leave the kid alone"

The Third child smiled at him as he said "Hey I'm Shinji Ikari"

Hunter nodded and said "I'm Hunter Drake and as you know this Beautiful looking girl next to me" Hunter used his free hand to block a Elbow to the ribs which earned him a disappointed groan From Asuka "Is Asuka Langley Soryu"

Shinji Smiled at them.

Hunter caught him looking at his hands as he said "See something Shinji"

Shinji's head snapped up and said "Oh, um, I just noticed that your wearing your own plug suit, do you do that often?"

Hunter nodded and said "I have spares so every time I get into the Entry plug I can put a fresh one on when I get out"

Asuka rolled her eyes as she said "Yes he does do that often, he's a dork but at least he's a competent and Intelligent one"

Hunter rolled his eyes as well then looked at Misato and said "It's been a while Captain Katsuragi"

Misato laughed and said "Come on Hunter you can call me Misato but yes it has been a while, how is your Synch rate going"

Hunter sighed and said "About eighty to Ninety"

Misato smiled and said "so statistically speaking your better than Asuka"

Hunter laughed as he blocked another Elbow to the Ribs and said "Yeah I told her the same thing" Hunter paused for a moment then said "So how's the Housing situation?"

Misato smiled and said "I believe Asuka will be coming to live with me and You'll be staying at headquarters"

Hunter bit his lip as he looked at Asuka who was looking at him with a look in her eye that told him she didn't like that idea.

he looked back to Misato and said "I think it would be better if Asuka and I weren't Separated"

Misato looked over a File that was in her hand and said "ah yes, the File mentioned that you two were close despite fighting like Cats and Dogs"

Hunter chuckled and said "Among Other reasons"

"yes I read about your statement on the subject as well" Misato looked at Hunter with a sad look in her eye as she said "I'll see what I can do when we get back to Japan, weather she stays at Hq with you or if the two of you come to live with Shinji and I is completely up to Section 2 but Either way, I can Garantee that you two won't be separated, I'll make sure of it"

Hunter nodded and said "Alright"

Misato gave him a Childish Smile as she said "Alright let's sign over unit 2"

Asuka Ducked Under Hunters arm and headed towards the Divers Room.

Misato went to follow her But Hunter Grabbed her Arm causing Misato to look at him as he said "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me"

Misato nodded and said "Hunter the file said that She self harms, and that your the only person who has gotten her to stop on several occasions, is that correct?"

Hunter nodded sadly and said "I believe I said that I'm not to be Separated because of that Very reason"

Misato nodded and said sadly "look As I said I'll see what I can do but chances are you two will be separated and I don't think I can handle it if she starts Self harming"

Hunter nodded and said "I understand, if I am separated from her, I'll walk her home From school Everyday and I swear that if she starts doing it again I'm just a call away"

Misato nodded and said looking at the file again "there isn't any date on when the last time she did Self-harm was, do you remember?"

Hunter nodded and said "Three Months ago, she's been pretty good, but I've noticed her Scratching at her wrists, so I'm afraid she'll breakdown and start again"

Misato nodded and said "I'll bring that up to Section 2 when i make your Case"

Hunter nodded and Muttered "thanks"

Misato smiled at him and He let go of her arm Letting her walk away.

Hunter walked over to Asuka who was Talking with Kaji and said "Misato will see what she can do, no Garantees though" Asuka nodded almost sadly then Hunter said "If we are Separated then I'll walk you home Daily" Asuka nodded again.

Kaji smiled and said "I'll help Misato out, I've got more sway when it comes to Section 2"

Hunter looked at Kaji and said "I Trust Captain Katsuragi, you really don't need to help"

Kaji smiled at Hunter and said "I never said I was going to speak to Section 2, I'm merely going to give Misato A helping hand in the form of a Video"

"is it the separation tests"

Kaji smirked and said "Bingo Hunter, during those tests you and Asuka were put into Rooms right next to each other but yet Asuka you Cried when he was taken and Hunter you tried to comfort her even through the wall, it shows how close you two are, and I have a Security video on You helping Asuka"

Hunter nodded and said "do what it takes"

-Hours later-

Hunter and Asuka sat on the Carrier ship carrying Hunter's unit 3.

they saw a giant Explosion in the distance.

Hunter shot to his feet and said "an Angel"

Asuka stood up and said "but how?"

"Don't Question it just suit up and meet me out there"

"you said you wouldn't go near unit 3"

"And you Believed me? Come on Asuka, you can't solo an Angel"

Asuka nodded and said "I've got to find the third child and I'll meet you out there, do you want me to take your Civilian clothes?"

Hunter quickly took his Jacket, Shirt, Jeans and shoes off grabbing his A10 nerve connection clips and said "Yeah thanks"

Asuka took the clothes as she said "I'll see you out there?"

"I'll be the one in Black and Red"

Asuka smiled and Ran off as Hunter called after her "Stay safe"

"Always"

Hunter quickly ran down to his Eva sliding under the Tarp and climbed onto it Hitting the Manuel plug Release"

a White pill looking object shot out of the robots Neck and opened up for him.

Hunter climbed inside and closed the hatch and Kicked the Manuel insert Button.

he pressed Several buttons as he said "Activate back up power to unit 3" the word Error appeared all around him.

He sighed and said "Switch language to English and start Evangelion Unit 3"

several different patterns showed until the outside world appeared.

-With misato-

she stood in the Captains Cabin and she heard someone say "units 2 and 3 have began Activating"

Misato's eyes widened as she Grabbed the Loud speaker mic and said into it "Alright Guys! you go kill that thing"

Hunter voice came back "We'll try but no promises"

-With Hunter-

He stood his Eva up on it's feet and tore the giant yellow tarp off Revealing a Giant black Robot with Red highlights on its Arm, Shoulder pylons and Legs, it also had Red Eyes.

he heard Asuka's voice as she said "Misato get the External power Supplies onto the Flight deck"

Hunter chuckled and muttered "Jesus Christ I love that girl"

then he said over his intercom "How are we supposed to get to the flight deck?"

"We play Hop scotch"

Hunter smirked and said "Alright"

Hunter start Jumping from Ship to ship before he and Asuka Both got to the Flight Deck.

He and Asuka plugged the External power supplies into their Respective Eva's as he said over the com link "Asuka your still using the B type Equipment, if you can avoid Being Pulled into the ocean"

"Alright"

Hunter looked around saw that the Angel was headed right for them.

"Asuka Duck"

he and Asuka ducked just as the angel jumped out of the ocean and landed behind them.

Hunter Engaged his Progressive knife grabbing it from his shoulder pylon and Slammed the blade repeatedly into the angel.

the angel Quickly retreated into the Ocean and started Circling around the ships.

Hunter followed it the best he could as he said "What do we do?"

"I don't know"

Hunter sighed and said "I think the core is in the mouth"

"Alright I've got it" Asuka said Sounding like she had a plan.

the angel quickly came back towards the flight deck jumping out of the water again and knocked Asuka and Unit 2 into the water.

He heard Asuka Scream as well as a male scream.

"Shinji are you in Unit 2?" came Misato's voice.

"Yes ma'am, bye" came Shinji's voice.

Hunter sighed and said "Misato what's the plan?"

"Hunter stay on standby I'll let the three of you know the plan, when I figure one out"

Hunter looked to Asuka's External power and saw it that the cord was stationary.

Hunter sighed and waited trying to think of a plan himself.

After about half an hour he heard Asuka shriek.

"Asuka are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Hunter looked at the power cord and saw that it was moving out and said "Asuka has the thing got you in its mouth?"

"Yeah"

Hunter smiled and said "How about we do some fishing?"

"What do you mean Hunter?" came Misato's voice

"I mean we use Unit 2's power cable as a line, I Jump in and help her open the angel's mouth while you send the remaining battles ships along our Cables and when we open the mouth the ships Fire Directly into its mouth"

"Asuka can you open the mouth?"

"Well do the best we can" came Shinji's voice.

"Alright Hunter Jump in and give them a hand, make sure you configure unit 3 for Water combat"

Hunter nodded and said "Change equipment type for water combat"

He jumped into the water creating a giant splash as he did so.

Hunter moved his Eva's arms trying to get to Unit 2 and the angel.

He eventually got there and said "Alright Misato start reeling in our power cords"

Hunter grabbed onto the Angel as his power cord was reeled back to the flight deck.

He quickly punched a Hole into the Angels Teeth and grabbed Hold of Two separate Teeth as he said "Asuka, Shinji, you ready?"

"Yep"

Hunter started to try and pull the angels mouth apart.

he heard someone on the main ship say "Starting the decent"

Hunter continued to pull and looked over at Unit 2 and saw that it hadn't moved,He continued to pull.

after about half an hour he heard someone on the main ship say "Depth 1000 meters they are almost too the Eva's"

soon he heard the sound of Unit 2 activating as Asuka started to help open the mouth.

within minutes the mouth was open, Just as the ship's went straight into the Angels mouth.

They fired their artillery Guns which sent the two Evas out of the water.

both Units 2 and 3 landed on the Flight Deck Deactivating instantly.

Hunter sighed as air bubbles came out of his mouth into the Lcl.

He ejected his Entry plug and opened the hatch getting out and climbed down while the Lcl drained from his plug.

he got onto a boat that had Misato and Risako Akagi sitting in it.

He smiled at Misato and said "Good evening Dr Akagi"

Risako looked At Hunter shocked and said "Well Hello Pilot Drake, we weren't expecting you to be transfered today"

"The German Branch thought it would be Better on Asuka if I was Transfered as well" Risako nodded then Hunter said "How we're the synch rates during the battle?"

Risako looked through the report and said "all three of you broke your Synch ratio Records you broke yours at the moment when you needed to help Pilot Soryu"

"What was my Synch Rate?"

"You had a Synch Rate of one Hundred and three point three percent"

Hunter smiled Rubbing his right Bicep as he said "That's why my bicep stings"

Soon Asuka got onto the small boat and said radiating happiness "hey, where's Kaji?"

Misato got a sour look on her face as she said "he took a powder, He's probably back at headquarters by now that Jerk"

Hunter roll his eyes as he said Sarcastically "Yay back to regular schooling, Fun"


	2. Chapter 2: Words that Hurt

-the next day-

-with Misato-

Misato stood in front of several Section 2 Agents as well as Gendo Ikari as she said "Commander Ikari, I have reason to believe that it would be Beneficial to the state of Pilot Asuka Langley Soryu if Pilot Hunter Drake is assigned to my care as well as Asuka"

Gendo looked at her and said "and what reasons do you have that make you believe this?"

Misato looked over some files as she said "This Report From Germany states that Asuka is very prone to Self-harm and the Report also states that Hunter is the only person who has Successfully stopped her"

Gendo didn't look away from her as he said "Is anything else you would like to add"

"Yes Pilot Soryu seems to be abnormally close to pilot Drake which leads me to believe that She may have feelings for Pilot Drake and personally I want to see those feelings Expand as well as a separation test that was conducted in Germany showed that Asuka cannot even function without Hunter in the same room this reason also comes with Video Evidence if you would like to watch it"

Gendo nodded and said "I will watch over the evidence as well as speak to Section 2, I will be back with the results, you are free to Contact Pilot Drake concidering this was his idea"

Gendo got up from his seat and walked into a room and closed the door behind him.

Misato sighed and pulled her phone out her phone and dialed Hunter's number knowing he was waiting for a call.

he picked up after the first ring and said "what's the verdict?"

"I'm not sure Yet, Commander Ikari is hard to read, he said he'll watch the Separation experiment then make a decision, It's a Fifty-fifty chance at this moment"

She heard Hunter sigh as he said "Well call me when you get an answer"

Misato's eyes widened as she said "Hunter wait"

"What's up?"

"Since Asuka is staying with you for right now, How is she?"

Hunter sighed into the phone again as he said "She's asleep, she passed out on my chest and she only has a slight scratch on her left wrist which was caused by her nails"

Misato sighed and said "Thanks for looking after her"

Hunter chuckled into the phone and said "it's fine, Just doing what feels right"

Misato smiled and said "Hopefully everything goes well, I'll call you back with the Verdict, but my gut tells me it's going to be a yes"

"Ok Captain Katsuragi"

"When are you going to Call me Misato?"

"when I move in with you"

Misato heard a door open as she said "Standby for Verdict" And hung up the phone.

Misato looked at Gendo.

"I have looked over the footage from the separation Experiment and we agree with the statement that Pilot Soryu is unable to Function without Pilot Drake and we have also read the reports on how Close Pilots Soryu and Drake are, we also agree that Pilot Soryu has Dreep feelings of affection for Pilot Drake however there is one factor that has no been Tested and that is Pilot Drake's feelings towards Pilot Soryu"

Misato stood at attention and said "Well Commander The Report states that-"

"We are aware that due to Pilot Drake's carefree nature the Scientist and psychologists at the German Branch of Nerv were unable to study Drake's feelings, I'm asking what are your thoughts and theories on the subject"

"Pilot Drake seems to be Protective of Asuka, even going as far as to ask if she's alright during the fight with the Sixth angel, thus my theory is that Pilot Drake has Deep seeded Affection for Pilot Soryu"

Gendo nodded and said "The Guardianship of Hunter Drake and Asuka Langley Soryu has now been transfered to you Major Katsuragi, Congratulations your now the proud adoptive mother of Three Children"

Misato nodded and said "I'm sorry Commander I think you made a mistake"

"No I haven't, you've been promoted from Captain to Major, Effective immediately, Congratulations, you are Dismissed"

Misato nodded and walked out of the room pulling her phone out of her pocket Redialling Hunter's Cell.

The phone rang until it went to his voice mail.

Misato sighed and said "Hunter if you hear this call me"

-with Hunter-

Hunter looked down at Asuka who was still sleeping on his chest, then to his phone which showed that Misato was calling with either an Update or the Verdict.

He reached for it but found it was just out of Reach.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Asuka.

She nuzzled closer to his chest.

he let his phone go to voice mail and Muttered "I wouldn't be surprised if Commander Ikari denied the idea and Assigned Just Asuka to Misato's care"

Hunter sighed as Asuka rolled over and Curled up next to him.

Hunter got up grabbing his phone and walking into the corner of the room and played the message Misato left.

"Hunter, if you hear this call me"

Hunter dialed Misato's number.

she picked up after the first few rings as she said "Hunter I got the Verdict"

He sighed and said "Let me Guess, it was denied"

"No, it got approved, I'm now the Legal Guardian of three children"

Hunter smiled and said "do you want me to Wake Asuka so you can take us back to your apartment?"

"No she's fine where she is, Your things are being transfered to my apartment from storage, You two are to go straight to school in the morning and in the afternoon the two of you are to report directly to Headquarters, do you understand me Hunter?'

"Yes Captain Katsuragi"

Hunter heard misato giggle as she said "you can call me misato"

"I said I would when I move in"

"Also it's Major Katsuragi"

"Alright Major Katsuragi"

Hunter looked over to his Bed to see Asuka still asleep as he said "Hey Misato, you've read the Report from Germany, yeah?"

"Yes I have, i read it at least a hundred times while trying to find any evidence I can to get you transferd into my care"

"I know there is a part about her feelings towards me, can I know what it is"

Misato sighed and said "The report states that she has a strong affection towards you"

"And what do you think of it"

"I wouldn't be surprised"

"Care to explain Major?"

"I mean you and her pretty much lived in the same room in Germany and the two of you pretty much Changed in front of each other"

Hunter chuckled and said "Well that's not wrong"

"What about your Feelings towards her?"

Hunter sighed and said "I don't know how I feel about her"

"Yes you do Hunter"

Hunter watched as Asuka began to stir as he said "I have to go Major" and hung up.

He walked over to Asuka as she sat up and looked around sleepily.

Hunter smiled at her and said "Morning beautiful"

Asuka glared at him and said "Fuck off" in German.

He laughed and said "I'm Good, but I also have some good news"

"What is it?"

"Guess who are now the new Adoptive Children of one Major Misato Katsuragi" At Asuka's blank stare he smiled and said "Us, as in you and I"

Asuka's bright blue eyes lit up as she said "You mean We got transfered together?"

"Yes"

Asuka wrapped her arms around Hunter as she said "Awesome"

Hunter sighed and said "however we are to go straight to school tomorrow and then report to headquarters after school"

Asuka sighed and said "Which means we need more sleep"

Hunter nodded and sat on the bed with her as he said "want me to stay with you?"

Asuka nodded and said "Yeah, I've always slept better with you beside me, you know that"

"I also know that you prefer me to ask something before assuming Shit"

Asuka laid down on her side.

Hunter laid down and said "Do you want me to hold you"

Asuka giggled and said "always"

Hunter rolled over onto his side Wrapping an arm around her Stomach as he said "Night"

Asuka let out a content sigh as she said "Night"

-the next morning-

Hunter opened his eyes and got up going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple out and took a bite of it.

He sighed and muttered "so she has Feelings for me"

Asuka began to Stir as she rolled over.

She tossed and turned for awhile before she sat up and got out of the bed and walked over to the kitchen as she said "So we have school?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yep, Second day"

"What are the chances that an angel will attack?"

"stupidly high"

Asuka sighed and said "so do we skip"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "Major Katsuragi will have our asses if we skip school"

Asuka sighed and said "Alright"

She walked over to a bag pulling out her school clothes as well as Hunter's Black and red Plugsuit.

She chucked him his plug suit and said "cause i know you like to be prepared"

Hunter laughed as he caught his Plugsuit and took his shirt off revealing scars on his chest.

Asuka looked at them and said "How did you get those?"

Hunter sighed and said "Too high of a sync rate can do that too you, it was during a training session and one of the scientists decided to up the Difficulty and added real bullets, and well you see why I tend to keep my Sync rate as low as I can"

He took his pants and Boxers off quickly putting his Plugsuit on As Asuka said "So you can control your Sync Rate?"

Hunter nodded pulling up his Plugsuit over his chest and put it into place as he said "Yeah, I guess I can, the scientists think that I can easily achieve a four hundred plus Sync rate if the right Circumstances arise"

He pressed a Switch on his Left wrist causing the Plugsuit to depressurize as Asuka said "Remember the separation test?"

Hunter chuckled and said "Yeah, I was moved literally to the next room and you started balling your eyes out"

Asuka laughed and said "Yeah you sat next to the wall and talked to me for hours trying to calm me down But you couldn't calm me down until the scientists brought you back into the room"

Hunter walked over to the bag Grabbing out a white button up shirt and a black pair of pants as he said "Jesus these look horrid"

Asuka laughed and said "I think mine looks cute"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "You've got the Girls uniform" He put the shirt on buttoning it up and put the Black pants on.

he sighed as Asuka said "You know people are going to ask why your hands are black"

Hunter shrugged and said "Meh, I don't care"

Hunter grabbed his Leather Jacket putting it on then zipped it up hiding the collar of his Plugsuit as Asuka said "So isn't the Third Child and his Friends in our class?"

Hunter nodded as he put on some white socks then black shoes and said "Yeah they are"

Asuka smiled and said "Hey if a guy tries to flirt with Me can you like Act as my Boyfriend?"

Hunter looked at her and said "yeah sure"

Asuka took her shirt off as well as her shorts before putting on her Uniform and said "Thanks" in German.

Hunter laughed and said "Just because I understand German doesn't mean you can speak it to me"

Asuka rolled her eyes.

Hunter stood up and said "Will Nerv stop me from walking out in my Plugsuit?"

Asuka sighed and said "Possibly but since when did you care? I mean We're sixteen and you drink"

Hunter smirked and said "yeah true"

He walked over to a mirror and looked himself over as he said "Well at least the Plugsuits are skin tight so it seems like I'm not actually wearing under anything"

Asuka raised an eyebrow as she said "at least your actually able to wear it because of your uniform"

He sighed and said "true"

Asuka looked herself over next to him and said "Well we should head off"

Hunter nodded and threw his half eaten apple in the trash before walking over to the door opening it and held it open as Asuka walked through.

he Quickly walked out after her and they went up a Elavator.

When they reached the lobby they got out and came face to face with Ritsuko.

Hunter internally Cringed as he said "good morning Dr Akagi"

Ritsuko looked Hunter up and down as she said "Good morning, Are you actually wearing the uniform?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yes I am Dr Akagi"

"Prove it, Unzip your Jacket please"

Hunter sighed knowing it was more of an order than a request that he could Deny.

He unzipped his Jacket showing he was wearing the Plain white Button up shirt that also didn't hide the collar of his Plugsuit.

Hunter looked at Ritsuko who just shook her head and said "alright" she put her thumb and index Finger to the bridge of her nose as she said "Why are you wearing your Plugsuit under your Uniform?"

Hunter sighed and said "Because I like to be prepared"

"and how would wearing your Plugsuit to school make you prepared?"

Hunter sighed and said "think of it this way, by my count a plugsuit takes about five minutes to put on correctly and it takes upwards of half an hour to insert the entry plug and Have an Eva on the surface, correct?" Ritsuko nodded then he continued "so in the Five minutes it takes for me to put my plugsuit on an angel could have taken out half of Tokyo-3, I've saved at least Five minutes, so I can at least be the first on the surface and Engaging the angel before Asuka or Shinji are even in the plug"

Ritsuko nodded and said "Alright Hunter, just make sure no one sees"

Hunter nodded zipping his jacket back up and walked out with Asuka on his heels.

Asuka giggled as she said "come on that was kinda funny, I've never seen someone so Disappointed in you"

Hunter smirked and said "well I've seen people that disappointed in you, Pretty much all the scientists back in Germany when you couldn't Start Unit 2 by yourself"

Asuka rolled her eyes and said "The thing wouldn't cooperate"

He smirked and said "Come on it was kinda funny"

Asuka punched him in the arm.

They walked to the school in silence only breaking it to tell a story or two about them training to be pilots.

when they got to school the bell rang for roll class.

they quickly ran to the class room as the class walked in.

they walked in with them as if they had been there the entire time.

the duo quickly found seats next to each other and sat down.

soon enough a guy walked over to Asuka and said "So your the new girl that Everyone has been talking about"

Asuka Glared at him and said "I'm not interested"

Hunter looked at the guy and closed his hand making a Fist causing the skin tight Rubber to squeak as the Guy said "Come on, One date"

Hunter looked at the guy and said "hey buddy she said she wasn't interested"

The guy looked at him and said "and who do you think you are?"

Hunter glared at him and said "I'm the guy who's going to kick your teeth In if you don't stop harassing her"

The guy glared back and said "who are you? Her Boyfriend?"

Hunter looked to Asuka who nodded at him then he said "Yes I am, so why don't you back off of her or I will kick your teeth out of your head"

The guy had fear in his eyes as he backed away and sat down at his seat.

soon a Girl with Brown hair in pig tails walked over and said anger in her voice "your can't just come in and start threatening students"

Hunter looked at her and said "Well he was Harassing her and I wasn't letting it happen"

Hunter heard Toji's voice as he called out "Come on Class Rep, he's new leave him alone"

The girl glared at him and said "Don't get me started on you suzahara"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "Sorry, won't happen again"

the girl nodded and walked off.

Hunter sighed and muttered "This is going to be a long day"

-Hours later-

Hunter, Asuka and Shinji sat in their third class when Suddenly a announcement came over the intercom.

"the following students are Excused for the rest of the day, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu and Hunter Drake"

The three looked at each other before standing up and walked out before breaking into a run as Hunter said "What could it be? an angel?"

"Possibly"

Asuka smiled and said "this should be easy"

"You know Misato won't let you Solo this one either, She'll probably Deploy Hunter and I to back you up"

Asuka rolled her eyes.

-At Nerv Headquarters-

When Hunter, Shinji and Asuka ran in Hunter was the first to speak

"What's happened?"

Ritsuko was the first to answer as she said "A Unidentified object has appear at the edge of the Kii peninsula, pattern analysis is blue, it's the Seventh Angel"

Hunter nodded and said "What Is the plan"

Ritsuko looked at The three and said "we still need to collect more data on how Pilots Drake and Soryu fight along side each other, Shinji you will be on standby with Unit 1 on the Catapult"

Shinji nodded as he said "Roger"

Misato looked at Hunter and Asuka as she said "Hunter you'll be sent up first Due to you already wearing your plugsuit, you will be sent up with a pallet rifle to draw the Angel's attention, Asuka you'll be sent up when your ready with a Sonic Glaive, I want you both to move in an take turns"

Hunter nodded as he said "Roger"

Hunter took his shoes, Socks, jacket, shirt and pants off and said "Asuka"

Asuka cut him off as she said "Yep" and took his clothes then said "Stay safe"

Hunter nodded as he said "Always"

He ran to the Cages and Got onto a higher level where he could Get into the Entry plug.

He got in, clipping his A10 nerve connection ciips into his black and Red streaked hair then said "Alright let's roll" some technicians closed the hatch and inserted the plug into unit 3's neck.

Hunter started pressing a few buttons as he muttered "Switch language to English"

Hunter heard someone on the control Station start listing off everything for his Eva activation.

then he heard "Sync rate one hundred and five point five percent"

"Hunter hear that?" Came Missto's voice.

"Yeah I hear, so pretty much be careful?"

"Even more so"

then he heard Misato say "Move unit 3 to the launch pad"

His Eva started moving as he saw Asuka standing on the Observation level.

when he was out of sight he heard the lock bolt click signalling his Eva was locked to the Catapult.

"Are you ready Hunter?"

"Fire when ready"

His Eva instantly shot up.

he looked next to him and saw a Box containing a pallet Rifle being sent up with him.

He sighed and muttered "This should be a cake walk"

he reached the surface, he heard the lock bolts release he quickly went to the box grabbing the Pallet rifle and turned to the Angel, Quickly firing an Entire clip into it.

The angel seemed not to do anything.

It didn't move and it didn't fire at him.

he reloaded the rifle and emptied another clip into the angel.

he saw a giant red Eva appear next to him and then heard Asuka's voice as she said "my turn"

She ran in with a Lance like object in hand she sliced the Angel down the Center revealing nothing but pink Flesh inside.

Asuka laughed and said "now that's how a Angel battle should go, it should be clean and Ellagant without waste"

the Angel seemed to regenerate As Hunter said "Asuka look out!"

Asuka looked at the Angel as two identical copies fired a beam at Asuka and Hunter sending them Flying.

-Hours later-

Hunter sat at a dining table with Asuka by his side as Misato scolded them for not following orders.

"the next attack Stratagy is a synchronized Attack on the Angel from both Evas choreographed to this music" She held up a tape as she continued "to this end, the two of you work well together but you need to learn to be In sync with each other so you will be forced to become in sync, we attack in ten days"

Hunter nodded as he said "Misato can I have a Beer?"

Misato nodded and said "yes you may"

Hunter opened the fridge grabbing two beers out and handed one to Misato who still had Half a beer in front of her.

he cracked his open and took a sip as he said "so no school for the next ten days?"

"No you are to do training exercises"

"Understood"

-a few days later-

Hunter heard the door bell ring.

He walked over to Door and opened it Asuka practically on his back.

There he saw Toji, Kensuke and the class rep.

Misato quickly walked over from the right and said "Come in I'll explain everything"

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked over to a Sync dance game and put the headphones on as he said "Come on Asuka let's give this another run"

Asuka put the headphones on and they started to press the lit up buttons on the mat below them.

Until Hunter lost Balance and fell to the floor and in turn hitting the wrong spot.

He quickly felt Asuka's foot collide with his ribs as she said "I'm done with this stupid training"

Hunter looked at Misato who had a blue haired girl sitting next to her Misato smiled and said "so your giving up?"

"But you don't have anyone else do you?"

"Rei?"

"yes ma'am?"

"Why don't you give it a go"

Rei got up as she said "Yes ma'am"

She grabbed the spare pair of headphone and put them on standing on the Mat.

Hunter stood up just as the music began.

he and Rei hit the buttons perfectly In sync.

Hunter sighed knowing it'll make Asuka Angry.

soon enough Asuka stormed out of the room.

Sighing Hunter stopped and stood up taking the headphones off as Hikari started to say something But Hunter Stopped her by saying "yeah I'll go after her"

He walked into the next room where he saw Asuka rummaging through the kitchen Draws.

Hunter sighed knowing what she was looking for.

he walked over Grabbing her hands and wrapping his arms around her as he said "Come on Asuka we talked about that"

"shouldn't you be training with the Doll?"

Hunter chuckled and said "I would much rather train with you"

Asuka sighed and said "why me? you seem so much more in sync with Ayanami"

"Because I know you and I Can make it work"

Asuka nodded and walked back into the loungeroom with Hunter on her heels.

-Ten days later-

after vigorous training Hunter and Asuka were finally completely in sync.

the two got loaded into their Respective Evas.

Asuka smirked and said "Remember the moves Hunter, full power maximum performance"

"I know the drill we'll be done in sixty-two seconds"

"Evas Launch!" Yelled Misato.

both Evas shot to the surface as Music began to play.

they quickly split the now Singular Angel into it's Twin forms by throwing two Spears.

which were Gold and Silver.

they quickly flipped backwards.

-with Misato-

Misato looked at the screen with the Synch rates on it as she said "How's their Sync ratios?"

"They are both at one Hunted and ten percent meaning they are synced in mind Body and soul ma'am"

"keep an eye on it"

"understood"

Ritsuko smirked ad said "Quite something aren't they?"

"What are you implying by that?"

"I mean they get along better than you and Kaji did, and I have reason to believe that they will at some point get together"

Misato sighed and said "How's Asuka's mental state since your the Head Scientists"

"The tests we conducted confirmed that Asuka loves Hunter and she is still Very Prone to self-harm however the Tests done on Hunter show nothing, his laid back and care free nature gives us nothing in terms of relationship, his Mental state however seems to be the best of Any long term pilot, there's no deterioration and he is in perfect mental health and it seems it'll stay that way"

Misato nodded as she watch Evas 2 and 3 Unload two clips simontaniously into the angel.

They Quickly got to it and kicked back.

They were completely in sync.

"Hunter's Sync rate has spiked"

"What is it at now?"

"His is at a solid hundred and fifty percent"

Misato sighed and whispered in he young technicians ear "Be prepared to Cut the Nerve Circuits, in case the angels Self-destructs"

"But why?"

"Because he'll feel that Explosion for Weeks"

"Roger"

"And if his Sync rate gets any Higher shut down Evangelion Unit 3 remotely"

"Roger"

-with Hunter-

Hunter looked over to Asuka and Jumped up completely in sync with her Jump.

They twirled in the Air before sending themselves towards the angel which was now back into a singular silver form.

They slammed their Eva's feet into the Angel's twin cores sending it into the mountains.

Hunter felt the Angel's core crack under his foot.

-with Misato-

"Do you want me to cut Hunter's Circuits?"

Misato sighed and said "There isn't enough Time"

-With Hunter-

The angel Exploded just as he and Asuka ran out of power.

The Eva's collapsed onto each other.

Hunter sighed as he had a strong pain over his Body.

He sighed again and muttered "what was my sync rate? it must have been over hundred and thirty"

Hunter Ejected his plug just as the Emergency phone on his Eva started ringing.

Hunter grabbed it and instantly heard Asuka yelled "You Idiot! you landed on my Unit 2!"

Hunter glared at her Eva and yelled "I fell on you? Your fell on top of me!"

"Your the one who lost time first! Idiot!"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he Yelled "We lost time at the Exact same time"

"Your scratching Unit 2's paint!"

"Really?! That's what's your concerned about? your concerned about unit 2's paint job"

"My god Hunter! Your such a dick sometimes!" She yelled at him in German

"I'm the dick? really Asuka! Stooping so low as to call me names!? After I've been there for you?! After all times I've stopped you from harming yourself, your just going to sit there and call me a dick!" Hunter yelled back subconsciously switching to German as well but still butchering the pronunciation.

"Of course you would bring that up! how about you stop then! How about you just stop trying to help me! How about you just stop doing everything you've done since we were ten years old!" she yelled back still in German

"Fine then Have Fun with those fucking scars" he yelled back in German then put his Emergency phone back where it belonged ending the call with Asuka.

He sighed before getting back into his Entry plug and closed the hatch and waited for the rescue team.

-later that night-

Hunter sat on the couch in Misato's flicking through TV stations.

he still Felt the strong pain over his body from the Seventh Angel's Explosion.

Misato suddenly walked in and walked straight to Hunter Throwing files into his lap anger burning in her eyes.

Hunter looked up at her and said "What are these?"

"those are the translated Transcripts from the argument you and Asuka had after the seventh angel was defeated" Hunter threw the transcripts next to him and started flicking through channels again then Misato said "What? nothing to say?"

"What is there to say Misato?"

"How about your sorry? How about you tell me that you will go and apologize to Asuka for being such a fucking asshole to her"

Hunter stood up towering over Misato as he yelled "Asuka is old enough to make her own choices Misato! since fucking when was it my fucking job to make sure she didn't Hurt herself? Because last I checked the Contract for Eva pilots only stated that my job was to defeat the angels and nothing more"

Misato's hand Flew to his face slapping him as she yelled "It became your job when Germany Transfered you with her, it became your job when the two of you had Lived together for 10 fucking years!"

Hunter held his cheek as he said "I don't see the point Misato, She probably hates me"

Misato glared at him and said "No she doesn't Hunter, She loves you, that doesn't just go away and I'll be damned to the twelve circles of hell if I let you throw that away"

Hunter snapped to attention as he said "What are my Orders then, Major Katsuragi"

Misato rolled her eyes and said "Go and make things right with her"

Hunter nodded and said "Yes ma'am"

He quickly walked down the hall Stopping at Asuka's door.

He knocked, quickly hearing "Go Away"

Hunter rolled his eyes and opened the door and walked in closing it behind him and said "Hopefully I'm not apart of that"

Asuka Glared at him covering herself more with the blanket.

He walked over and sat down on Asuka's bed and said "Asuka, Look I'm sorry for what I said after the fight with the Seventh angel, It was out of line, It Was Hurtful and it wasn't right for me to say it"

Asuka sighed and said "It's Alright, I forgot that you have a naturally high sync rate and I didn't know you felt the explosion so I didn't think that you could have felt pain from the explosion"

Hunter grabbed the blanket already know what she was hiding as he said "How bad are they?"

Asuka allowed him to pull the Blanket off her and revealed that she was in just her bra and a pair of Denim booty shorts as well as Several Bleeding Lines on her stomach, Sides as well as a few on her chest.

Asuka sighed and said "they aren't Deep, They barely cut the Surface, Just enough to make them Cause pain as well as bleed"

Hunter Wrapped his arms around her and said "Just promise me you'll try and turn away from it"

Asuka put her head on Hunter's chest as she Muttered "I promise"

Hunter nodded and laid down still holding Asuka as he said "let's get some sleep, We've got school in the morning"

Asuka Laid Carefully on her side.

Hunter didn't move as he said "do you want me to stay with you? If not I can always sleep on the couch or bunk with Shinji"

Asuka sighed and said "just sleep on the couch, Please? I may have forgiven you but that doesn't mean I'm happy with you"

Hunter nodded and got up walking to the door before he stopped and looked at her Leaning against the door and said "I am sorry, you know that right?"

Asuka didn't look at him as she said "Yeah I know, you never say sorry unless you mean it"

He sighed and said "I'll be checking on you before I go to bed, Alright?"

He distinctly saw her nod then he walked out closing the door behind him and walked into the loungeroom to see Misato Sitting at the table in a a bright Yellow short and blue boots shorts finishing her first beer of the night.

He sighed and grabbed two beers out of the fridge placing one down in front of Misato then sat down across from her cracking open the other.

"So I assume everything is forgiven?"

Hunter sighed and said "she forgave me but doesn't want to sleep in the same bed as me"

Misato cracked open the new beer in front of her and said "That is fair" She paused the beer half way to her lips then she said "How many were there?"

"By my count, upwards of thirty"

"How bad?"

"Eyeballing it not too bad, their not deep, just deep enough to bleed and cause pain" he took a sip of his beer.

"where's the blade or whatever she used?"

"I left it with her"

"Why"

"I want her to learn restraint"

Misato sighed and said "Alright then, it's good that they aren't deep"

Hunter nodded and said "three month" He paused then he continued anger in his voice "Three fucking months and it's undone by me not thinking, It's undone by my own fucking actions, it's undone by my words, It's undone by me the one person who has helped her for six year, It's undone by me the one person she can call a friend with pride"

Misato put a hand on his shoulder as she said "Hey, Listen it is not your fault"

"Yes it fucking is Misato"

Misato Slapped his Grabbing his attention as she said "Listen to me Hunter, Those marks on her flawless skin are not your Fault, You weren't thinking, You couldn't forsee that your word could have caused this, But at the end of the day this isn't your fault, Understand me?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah... Yeah I understand" Hunter took a gulp of beer then said "How can you drink this shit?"

Misato's eyes widened as she said Jokingly "You shut your mouth Pilot Drake"

Hunter laughed and said "I will Never Major Katsuragi"

Hunter sat there a smile on his face as Misato said "You love her, Don't you?"

Hunter sighed a smile still on his face and said "Yeah I do"

"But you don't act upon it"

"Yeah I do Misato, Ive been acting upon it for the whole 10 Years I've known her"

Misato sighed and said "Hunter, you two are partners"

Hunter looked at her confused and said "Partners?"

Misato placed a piece if paper in front of him and said "Commander Ikari Signed it himself"

Hunter grabbed it and read it before he read a single line out load "Pilots Drake and Soryu are not to be Separated under any circumstance" He looked Misato in the eye and said "meaning what?"

"Meaning if you get deployed then Asuka goes up with you, If unit 2 gets frozen so does Unit 3"

Hunter glared at Misato and said "I didn't agree to this, and I know that Asuka certainly didn't agree to it"

Misato sighed and said "this isn't something you can agree too, This is something that happened, Shinji and Rei have been assigned to each other, Rei and Shinji are in sync and so are you and Asuka"

"How do you know that Shinji and Rei are Synced and how does Headquarters know that Me and Asuka are that synced"

"They took the Tests from you and Asuka before the Final fight against the Seventh angel and they conducted the same tests on Shinji and Rei"

"What is the real purpose of this Partner program?"

"I don't know"

"Misato!"

"Alright fine, it's for the purpose of creating backup pilots"

"In the form of Children?"

"Yes"

"they are going to pretty much force Asuka and I as well as Shinji and Rei to have kids? For fuck sake Misato We are just kids"

"I know Hunter but there simply isn't any other way"

Hunter glared at her and said "No other way? No other way? are you fucking serious Misato? I would rather take on an Angel with nothing more than a active N2 mine and have a three Hundred Plus Sync rate then be forced to procreate"

Misato sighed and said "You don't have any other choice"

"How about Asuka and I terminate our contracts with Nerv, Leave Units 2 and 3 sitting on standby unable to be piloted, you'll be down two Eva's in your Fight against Angels while Asuka and I are off god knows where"

Misato Glared at Him and said "You wouldn't dare, Asuka loves being a pilot almost as much as she loves you so Do you really think she would go with you abandoning the one thing she worked so hard to be"

Hunter glared back and said "She may not but you would still be loosing your best Pilot, So here are your options, Get the Partner Project revoked or lose your best pilot, Which will it be Major"

Misato continued to Glare at him and said "You wouldn't Abandon Nerv, You helped Build Unit 3, You Custom made it, You engraved it with your initials in a heart with Asuka's, It's on the Left Shoulder Pylon"

Hunter glared and growled "Try me"

Misato's face to one of Confidence as she said "you won't leave, You won't leave because of her, you won't leave because you know that if you do then Asuka will be left to fight the Angels without her trusted friend and love interest, You won't leave Because you love Asuka just as much as she loves you if not more And finally you won't leave because you won't be able to live with yourself If she died in combat and you certainly won't be able to live with yourself if she died at her own hand"

Hunter glared at her as he Growled again "Try me, I'm able to shut off my emotions, I can leave and not look back, I can leave and not even think of Asuka if I really wanted, So I ask again, is the project really worth your best pilot"

He sculled the rest of his beer then said "Goodnight Misato"

He walked over to the couch and laid down falling asleep almost instantly.

Misato on the other hand grabbed her phone and dial Commander Ikari's phone.

"What is it Major Katsuragi?"

"Pilot Drake is going Rouge, The Nice, Carefree pilot Drake that was transfered to us isn't the same As we have now, he's not acting as he should"

"everything is going as planned Major, the Second giving Project is being Dissolved as we speak, We will give it another Attempt in a few months"

"Understood Commander"

Misato sighed hanging up the phone and looked over at Hunter and muttered "He definitely loves her but would he be willing to leave Her alone just to save himself"

At that moment Asuka happened to walk out and looked straight at Hunter who was passed out on the couch.

"Can't sleep?"

Asuka shook her head as she said sleepily "No, I keep getting bad dreams".

Misato laughed slightly at how little Asuka sounded then Misato said "so he keeps them away?"

Asuka yawned as she said "Yeah, it seems so"

Misato sighed and said "He's right there, He's all yours"

Asuka nodded and walked over to the abnormally large couch and crawled onto it and placed her head on Hunter's chest with a calm and content sigh.

Asuka fell asleep near instantly.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Happy To Be Alive

-the next morning-

Hunter opened his eyes with a sigh.

He looked down at the Red Head laying next to him and pulled her close Burying his face in her neck.

"Your awake"

He sighed as he whispered "How long have you been awake Asuka"

"About an hour, maybe more, maybe less"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so peaceful"

"doesn't mean you couldn't wake me"

"Well your awake now aren't you?"

"Yeah I am"

Asuka rolled over with smirk on her face as she whispered "we've got a while until Misato and Shinji wake up"

Hunter Raised an eyebrow and whispered "what did you have in mind?"

Asuka quickly pulled his face closer to hers kissing him.

He instinctively kissed back.

He and Asuka rolled over so Asuka was sitting on his stomach but they never broke the kiss.

Suddenly They heard a knock on the door Misato's voice following "Asuka, Hunter time to Get up"

Hunter sighed Breaking the kiss as he whispered "such a buzz kill"

Hunter nodded and whispered with a sighed "The Buzziest"

Asuka nodded Getting off of Hunter as she called "coming Misato"

Hunter got out of bed just as Asuka opened the door.

Misato smiled at them clearly already a Beer down and fully awoken from her hang over from the night before.

Hunter yawned and said "So how are the repairs to units 2 and 3 going?"

Misato smiled and said "Their going fine, Unit 2 should be fully repaired by lunch time today"

"What about unit 3?"

"Unit 3 Sustained-"

"I know what damages Unit 3 Sustained"

"Well Unit 3 should be done by the end of today however there is no confirmation on that"

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit at school and do nothing while the teacher rants about second impact while Unit 3 is out of commission?"

"Yes"

"Are you nuts Misato? what if an angel attacks? your down an Eva"

"We'll have to make do with the three still standing"

Hunter sighed as he walked out if the room and into the kitchen pulling a beer out of the fridge cracking it open with one hand and taking a sip.

he stared at the can and thought "This tastes like shit"

"If it tastes like shit why continue to drink it?" came Shinji's voice from the stove.

"Because I can't buy any myself"

"Well actually you can, Just show them this" Misato said handing him his new ID card then continued "And everything is avaliable to you"

"Cool, Where do I get the money for it?"

Misato sighed and said "You don't get your pay check until tomorrow so I guess I'll shout this time"

Misato grabbed her purse and pulled the Japanese equivalent of a hundred dollars and handed it to him.

Hunter took the card and Money from her then said "Thanks I'll stop by this afternoon"

Hunter sat down, Placed his beer on the table then pulled out his phone and started tapping away at it.

He watched the screen as Several dozen lines of bright green Code started to appear before suddenly turning bright red.

"Damn it"

"What's up?" came Asuka's curious voice

Hunter sighed nearly throwing his phone on the table as he said "you know how when we got home from the hot spring last night I was literally on my phone the entire night" at Asuka's nod he continued "Well I'm working on an app that is supposed to help detect Angels but I can't even get the map of Tokyo-3 to show up"

Asuka laughed and said "You know you won't be able to detect the angels without at least the Magi's codes"

Hunter's eyes widened as he said "Hey Misato do you think-"

Misato cut him off by saying "No, you are not getting The Magi's Angel detecting codes"

Hunter folded his arms and said "But the app could prove useful for us pilots"

"No"

"I'll just ask Ritsuko, I'm sure she'll be happy that I'm taking an interest in the Magi and the angels"

Misato rolled her eyes as she said "So your not going to school?"

"Nah, I can afford to miss a few classes considering that the teacher literally only talks about second impact"

Misato nodded and said "I'll call Headquarters and tell them you'll be on your way in, Maybe you can lend a hand in repairing Unit 3"

"Maybe"

Asuka smiled and said "Does that mean I-"

Misato cut Asuka off as she said "No the only reason why I'm allowing Hunter to skip school is because he's actually acing his tests" Misato held up three USB's and said "Or did you think I haven't seen your report cards and there is also the case that you and Hunter are hardly ever seen without one another, so your class mates will talk if you and Hunter don't show up on the same day"

"fine"

Hunter smirked as he went back to typing code into the app as he sipped at the beer in front of him.

"Shut it Hunter"

"I didn't say anything"

"You were thinking something"

"Just don't kill anyone"

Shinji placed plate of food in front of everyone and sat down.

Hunter started eating as he said "Shinji how did you get so good a cooking?" with a mouth half full.

Shinji chuckled and said "Well after moving in with misato who only ate Instant slop, I had no choice but to learn"

Hunter smiled and said "Well Shinji woman love a man who can cook"

Asuka Glared at him and said "Then why don't you learn to cook?"

"Because as far as I'm aware you don't care if a man can cook"

Asuka Blushed slightly before continuing to eat.

Hunter smirked as he continued eating.

they ate in silence.

Hunter was the first to finish as he said "so misato are you going to drive me to headquarters"

"Yeah I can do that"

"Thanks"

he sighed and looked down noticing he was still shirtless and in a pair of Tracksuit pants.

He sighed again standing up and said "I'll get dressed then"

Asuka leaned her head over the back of her chair as she said playfully "Want some help?"

"Asuka!" Misato scolded with a smile.

Asuka looked at Misato and said "What? I'm just offering"

Misato laughed and shook her head.

Hunter walked into his and Asuka's shared room.

-With Misato-

Misato Smiled at Asuka as she said "Shinji why don't you leave and meet with your friends"

Shinji nodded and stood up as he said "Yes" and walked out with his bag on his shoulder.

Misato watched Asuka, a Playful almost teasing Smirk on her face.

"What?" Asuka snapped

Misato smirked more as she said "Oh nothing" she said In a sing song tone before continuing normally "I'm just observing how you and Hunter interact, It seems the two of you are getting closer by the minute"

"What got a problem with that?"

"I do actually, I don't want two Horny Teenagers fucking like rabbits"

Asuka growled at Misato and said "Kaji said the same thing however Hunter completely shut him down"

"Oh?" Misato said raising an eyebrow before continuing "And what did Hunter say?"

"I said that At least I have more control than most would think, I hold all the control" Hunter called from his and Asuka's room which was followed by the sound of his plugsuit depressurizing.

Misato smirked and whispered "so Asuka you love him don't you?"

Asuka sighed sipping at a can of soda as she whispered "You've read the report from Germany so you already know the answer"

"I want to hear the answer for myself" Misato whispered back teasing Asuka slightly.

Asuka growled as she whispered "Fine, yes, I love him, Happy?"

Misato smiled as she whispered "So when are you asking him out?"

"Im more waiting for him to ask me" Asuka whispered back slightly embarrassed.

Misato giggled and thought "Oh I've embarrassed her" then she whispered "You know he's not going to, I mean you both sleep in the same bed, I'm sure you've been tempted to take him" At Asuka's sighed Misato smiled and whispered "And you both wonder why I wake up early"

"What do I do Misato?" Asuka asked in a desperate whisper

"You take control, Your a strong Young woman" Misato Whispered back.

Asuka nodded as Hunter walked out out the shared room.

Misato stood up and said "Asuka get dressed for school, I'll be by this afternoon to pick you up"

Asuka nodded and walked into the Room she shared with Hunter.

Hunter opened his mouth to call something out to her but was met with a punch to the chest.

his head snapped to misato who shook her head and said sternly "Don't even think about it"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "I'm just Flirting Jesus Misato"

"No, Just No"

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked out of the door with Misato on his heels.

He grabbed a pair of ear buds off the Table as he went past.

he walked down to Misato's Blue Renault Alpine A310.

He got into the passenger seat plugging the ear buds into his phone and put the earphones so they ran under his shirt and Hung out at the neck hole.

He put the left ear bud in As Misato got into the Driver's seat.

Hunter opened his phone and tapped a song titled 'I know what you did last summer' by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello.

He started humming the tune.

Misato sighed as she said "Are you listening to I know what you did last summer?"

He chuckled and said "Yeah"

"Jesus christ Hunter"

"What? it's a good song"

"uhu" was all Misato responded with.

He sighed and felt his phone Vibrate.

He brought the lock screen to life and saw it was a text from Asuka with a Photo attachment.

He opened it making sure Misato couldn't see and looked at the photo.

it was Asuka standing in front of a Mirror in a pair of red and White Bra and Underwear.

He smirked and quickly typed back "Damn Asuka, Really? Misato is right next to me"

Asuka responded almost instantly.

the message read "I know" with a winking emoji.

He rolled his eyes and typed back "You are evil"

He sighed and started muttering Shawn Mendes's Lyrics.

after about half an hour Misato had Parked in the Nerv Parking lot.

Hunter got out and started going towards an Esculator.

Misato's heels echoing behind him.

-With Asuka-  
-At school-

Asuka sighed as she sat down and pulled out her School Issued laptop and started searching the Internet for just about anything.

Suddenly the same guy that Hunter had threatened appeared.

He leaned against her desk as he said "Hey gorgeous"

"Which part of I have a boyfriend do you not understand?"

"From what I've heard it isn't official"

Asuka stood up almost towering over the guy as she said "Keep in mind he is a phone call away and I don't even need him to kick your ass"

she heard the collective scrapping of three chairs and before she knew it she had three guys standing in front of her.

she knew all three.

the First was Shinji, the second Toji and the last was Kensuke.

Toji was in the middle being the tallest and strongest while Shinji and Kensuke being shorter than him were on his Left and Right respectively.

Toji folded his arms over his chest as he said "She said she has a boyfriend and even if he's not here she still has Men backing her up and Quite frankly I'll beat your ass myself And I'll tell Hunter myself and he'll be here tomorrow kicking your ass, so how about you back off Kaz"

Kaz put his hands up as he said "I'm Sorry Toji"

Toji Glared at him and said "Hit on her again I'll kicked your ass myself then I'll tell her boyfriend who lives with her and Shinji and I can assure you he will be here to kick your ass First thing in the morning"

Kaz nodded practically scampering away.

Toji turned around and said with a smile "Don't worry Devil, We've got your back when Hunter isn't here"

Asuka smiled at him and said "Thanks I guess your not that much of a Jerk"

He nodded and sat down.

Asuka returned to her seat and continued to distract herself.

-With Hunter-

he sat at a computer with his phone connected to it Ritsuko Supervising him.

"I can't believe we never thought of this" Ritsuko commented with pride in her voice.

Hunter started typing away as he said "It's and easy thing to look over, but with this app I'll be able to detect an angel and it's blood type at roughly the same speed as the magi themselves"

Ritsuko watched as Hunter Typed then she said "try using the 8 8 program system it should he faster"

Hunter nodded and switched to the 8 8 system.

after typing he quickly hit enter resulting in several hundred lines of code starting to appear on his phone.

the code suddenly turn red as he yelled "Fuck it!"

"Hunter!" Yelled Misato From across the room.

Ritsuko laughed as she called "It's alright Misato, just let us work, and expect a lot more swearing on his part"

Hunter smirked before his face deepened into scowl as he asked more to himself "Now Where's the error?"

Ritsuko's eyes darted across the screen as she said "It seems the actual code itself is wrong"

Hunters eyes darted through the code as he said "But where?"

Ritsuko pushed Hunter across and Started rapidly typing in a new section of code.

She hit Enter which again resulted in lines of Green code started to appear on his phone.

it suddenly flashed red again.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair as he said "Where the fuck did it go wrong this time?"

"Language!"

Hunter Ignored Misato's outburst.

"Maybe we should try rewriting the entire code"

Hunter sighed as he Highlighted the entire code and Deleted it.

-half an hour later-

he watched as the Code on his phone flashed green and a notification popped up that read 'Map and Satalite code accepted'

Hunter jumped up as he said "Fuck yeah"

"Hunter!"

"Misato relax he's excited"

Ritsuko sat down where Hunter was sitting and started typing as she said "now for the Magi's Angel analysis Code"

Hunter walked over to Misato and said "What is your problem with me swearing?"

"It's not that your swearing that's my problem it's that your swearing in a Government facility where you work as the Pilot of a giant robot"

Hunter nodded and said "Well that code was doing my head in"

"Hunter you were working on that code literally a night and you started working on it after jumping into a volcano"

he nodded and said "Very true"

"Hunter!" Ritsuko called.

he jogged over and saw that Asuka had messaged him.

he sighed and said "is it alright to open the message?"

Ritsuko nodded and said "Yeah, I've got to rewrite sections of the code to make it compatible with your app"

he nodded and opened the message which read "What are you doing?"

He smiled and typed back "Not much, Working on my Angel detection app with Ritsuko"

She quickly typed back "Fun?"

he smirked and typed back "Not really, but it should be working in the next few hours"

She replied within a few seconds "Alright I'll leave you and Dr Akagi to it"

He put his phone down and said "How's the code going?"

"Nearly done"

"Ok"

"You do realize that it won't be tested until an angel attacks"

he sighed and said "Yeah I know"

Ritsuko quickly hit enter and an interface with the Nerv logo in the upper left corner appeared.

it showed two screens on top of each other.

the top screen said 'angel #?' and the bottom screen said 'blood type: ?'

Hunter smirked as he said "Halle-fucking-luja"

"Hunter!" Scolded Misato for the third time.

Hunter rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone unplugging it from the Computer and loaded up the app.

a map of Tokyo-3 came up as he said "Ritsuko are you able to make the magi think that there is an angel?"

Ritsuko's eyes widened as she said "Hunter your a genius"

Ritsuko frantically started typing a code and pressed enter.

a red dot appeared on his map right where he was.

He smirked and said "your a genius"

"Check the blood type"

he swiped to the right swapping screens and saw that it now read 'Angel #8' on the top screen and it read 'blood type blue'

he laughed and muttered "Holy shit it works"

Misato walked over and said "is it operational?"

Hunter smirked as he showed her his phone screen and said "Ritsuko ran a dummy angel attack through the magi and it sent it to my phone"

Misato nodded and said "alright, Send it to Asuka and Shinji"

Hunter nodded and created a group with Asuka, Shinji and himself and sent a link to the group and typed "this is the app I've been working on, Download it and it should show a Angel at Headquarters"

Hunter looked at Ritsuko and said "can you leave that dummy attack up for a bit"

Ritsuko nodded and said "ok"

Hunter felt his phone vibrate twice.

he looked at it and saw messages from both Shinji and Asuka that said 'did you program that yourself?' and 'Holy shit you finally got it working' respectively.

He smirked and said "Alright Ritsuko you can call off the test"

Ritsuko nodded and shut down the program.

he sighed and said "I'm going to explore a bit, Maybe go down to the cages to have a look at Units 2 and 3"

Ritsuko and Misato nodded as Hunter walked away and into an elevator.

he looked at a black box as he pulled Ritsuko's ID and swiped it on the black box causing the Elevator to go down.

when he got out he looked around.

the room was black and he could hardly see five feet in front of him.

he walked forward coming to a giant Cross like hole in the floor.

the cross looked to be filled with pieces of Evangelion's.

His eyes widened as he noticed all of the pieces looked to be from unit 0 or at least failed versions of unit 0.

he walked around the giant cross and pressed forward.

he then found himself in a room that was dark at first then suddenly some lights turned on.

that's when he saw it.

he saw a Hundreds of Rei's.

they were all Naked, smiling Rei's that seemed to be floating in LCL.

His Eyes widened as he pressed foward before coming to a terminal that was locked.

he looked at Ritsuko's ID before swiping it through the card reader on the terminal causing the Door ahead of him to open.

there he saw the same being from his dream a few nights before.

it was a Giant white being with a purple face and seven eyes but this one had a giant red spear in its chest that looked familiar.

He stared in awe and said "Is this the second angel? Is this Lilith?"

"Correct" Came a familiar deep voice from behind him.

Hunter whipped around and saw Commander Gendo Ikari.

Gendo shot him a smirk that sent chills up his spine as Gendo spoke "I knew you would be down here, I actually got a notification that apparently Ritsuko was down here, However I knew she wouldn't come down here without me, so I assumed it was you"

His voice was calm but had a commanding type tone to it.

Hunter stood up straight as he said "what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to kill you If that's what your thinking"

"Then what are you going to do"

Gendo walked over to Hunter as he said "I want to know what you've seen"

"I've seen failed versions of unit 0, I've seen the Second angel Lil-"

Gendo held up a gloved hand as he said "not today, What flashbacks have you had?"

Hunter widened his eyes and said "You know about my flashbacks?"

"Tell me them"

Hunter took a deep breath as he said "I've seen third Impact, I've seen Shinji restart the world from the third angel attack, I've seen the girl I love get speared by several white Eva look a likes, I saw the second angel Lilith, I've seen a giant white naked Rei and I've seen Shinji and Unit 1 become the tree of life, whatever that is"

Gendo chucked sending another wave of chills up Hunter spine as he said "Hunter do you want to know why your a Pilot?"

"It's because I was born after second impact"

"No its because in technicalities you were born after Third Impact, but your also an anomaly, You can ruin any of my future plans"

"I'm an anomaly in what?"

"I have a project which Is called the Instrumentality project"

"Let me guess you want to revive your dead wife"

Gendo nodded and said "Yes, But you" he chuckled before continuing "You can ruin everything" he put emphasis on the word 'everything'

"If I'm so powerful then why don't you kill me?"

"Because if I do the second child will Kill herself"

"So your going to risk me destroying instrumentality so that it can still have a possibility of happening?"

"Correct"

"Your an idiot"

"Perhaps but I'm a competent one"

Hunter glared at him and said "What would happen if I destroyed Lilith?"

Gendo looked behind Hunter at the giant white figure as he said "Destroying Lilith means that Instrumentality will cease to Exist"

"Then I'll destroy Lilith"

"maybe your the Idiot, Destroying Lilith would entail Destroying Headquarters itself"

"If that's what needs to happen I'll do it myself"

Gendo chuckled and said "But The second Child will hate you for destroying her Evangelion"

"I'm sure she'll forgive me when I explain that I did it to keep her safe"

Gendo smirked at Hunter as he said "so noble, Stupid but noble"

"What would you have done if you were in my position with Yui?" Hunter Spat at Gendo venom lacing each word.

Gendo Flinched when Hunter spat his wife's name at him.

Gendo fixed his glasses as he said "I would do exactly what you want to do"

"Exactly"

"Hunter just think of the girl you say you love before you do anything"

Hunter nodded and walked away.

everything went in a blur and before he knew it he was looking at a fully repaired Unit 3.

Misato walked up next to him placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as she said "So I feel I have to tell you something"

"What's that?" Hunter muttered only half paying attention due to the conversation he and gendo had hours before

"Asuka loves you"

"I already know that"

"She's waiting for you to ask her"

Hunter blinked a few times shocked as he said "What?"

"Asuka is waiting for you to ask her out"

"Uh um..."

"Don't think about it too much Hunter, the moment will arise when it's meant to"

Hunter nodded and said "I know"

Misato giggled and said "I'm sure the two of you had been making out when Shinji and I were still here"

Hunter shrugged and said "you can come to your own conclusion"

Misato smirked at him and said "I know I'm tempting fate here but I'm going to Pull Shinji back here with me and leave you and Asuka Home alone again"

Hunter chuckled and said "Your definitely tempting fate"

"don't worry I'll still buy you your Alcohol"

Hunter laughed and said "Ok"

"Come on let's go we can stop by the store on our way to pick up Asuka from school"

He nodded and said "Ok"

he walked down to the car park putting his left ear bud In as he pressed play and putting 'I know what you did last summer' on repeat.

he started Humming it.

He quickly got in the car winding his window down and hanging his arm out the window.

Hunter perked up slightly as he said "Can we get cola as well?"

Misato sighed and said "Sure"

Misato drove to the nearest Liquor store and parked.

Hunter got out of the car and walked into the store and started walking down the aisles until he came to a fairly large bottle with a blue label.

the label read 'Blue label' Hunter rolled his eyes as he muttered "Duh"

he quickly walked up to the counter placing the bottle down.

The guy behind the counter looked at him and said "identification please"

Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled his Nerv ID card out of his pocket and showed it to him.

the guy nodded and scanned the item.

Hunter handed him the cash before grabbing the bottle and walking out.

He got back into Misato's Blue Renault Alpine.

"All set?" Asked Misato.

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah just need some cola for it"

Misato drove off as she said "What did you get?"

"It's called blue label"

Misato nodded and said "Sounds American"

"It is"

He sighed and continued to mutter Shawn Mendes's Lyrics to 'I know what you did last summer'

Misato stopped at the grocery store quickly running in and coming back with a Carten of beer and two, 2 litre bottles of Coca-Cola.

she placed the Carten of beer in the back seat then Handed Hunter the Cola.

"Thanks Misato" He said happily.

"Uhu" Misato Responded.

"Love ya"

"Mhm"

Hunter laughed as Misato pushed her foot down.

within a few minutes Misato slide into a parking space on the side walk.

Hunter went to get out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to surprise Asuka"

Misato sighed and muttered "Love birds" she sighed again then said "Alright"

Hunter got out and walked over to the gate and leaned against the wall next to it.

after about five minutes the bell went and soon students started to file out.

soon he saw a familiar red head.

His arm shot out and wrapped around her stomach as he whispered "Surprise"

Asuka giggled and said "I guess it is"

He chuckled and said "Misato is waiting"

He and Asuka walked back to Misato's car.

He opened the back seat door for her.

Asuka smiled at him as she said "What a gentlemen"

Hunter smirked as he said "You know it"

she got in and buckled up.

he closed the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

he left the seat belt off as Misato drove off.

Within minutes they were at Misato's Apartment.

Hunter grabbed his Blue label and cola As Misato said "Alright, Kids do whatever you want, Just don't be doing anything when I get home"

"Come on Misato" Asuka said Whining slightly.

Misato rolled her eyes and said "Alright fine you two can be making out when I get home, if your still awake, Shinji and I will be doing a late night at Headquarters"

Hunter nodded and got out of the car as he said "Alright Misato Have fun"

She rolled her eyes as she drove back to headquarters.

Hunter sighed as he walked up to the Apartment Asuka walking beside him.

He looked at her in the corner of his eye and said "So anything interesting happen at school?"

Asuka sighed and said "That guy from the other day Flirted with me again"

Hunter sighed and said "Do I have to kick his teeth in?"

Asuka smiled and said "No its fine, The three stooges backed me up"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the jock what's his name, Toji, He stood against him and told him flat out that he would kick the guys ass then tell you himself and that you would be at school the next day to kick his ass"

Hunter laughed and said "I will"

Asuka laughed and said "I know"

they got to the apartment and Asuka opened the door and walked in.

Hunter quickly walked in and set his newly aquired Blue Label on the table then put his cola in the fridge.

He sighed and walked over to the couch sitting down and started to flick through channels.

Asuka leaned over the back of the couch as she said "I'm going for a shower"

he looked at her And said "Alright" and quickly kissed her.

She walked over into their shared room, Retrieved a change of clothes and walked into the shower.

he heard the water turn on as he let out a sigh as he muttered "Should I just take an N2 mine to Lilith? No that would just destroy the entirety of Headquarters, What about shredding it with unit 3's prog knife? No getting to close could set off third Impact again, How about shooting at it with a Rocket Launcher? No it probably generates a A.T field"

He groaned as he muttered "I could put my A.T field on maximum Nutralizing Lilith's possible A.T field then rittle it was a few clips from a Pallet Rifle"

"Should I tell Misato to run a Evacuation drill so I can Destroy Headquarters and Lilith? No I'll be trapped, then again the safest place to be at that moment would be inside an Eva"

He sighed and said "I hold all the cards and I've still been delt a shit hand"

He watched an Anime about big breasted Demons with only two male Demons.

He quietly watched it as he started aimlessly playing a game on his phone.

He smiled when he heard the water turn off.

Asuka came out threw her uniform into the Landry then sat down on the couch with Hunter.

"Whatcha watching?"

Hunter looked at the TV and said "Not sure I tuned out once I settled on this channel"

Asuka nodded and said "Fair enough"

Hunter sighed as he laid down wrapping and arm around Asuka.

Asuka looked down at him and said "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying down"

"Why"

Hunter sat and said "What would you rather?"

Asuka smirked and said "I would much rather a lot of things"

Hunter raised an eyebrow challenging her.

Asuka shot him a seductive smirk as she wrestled him onto his back locking lips with him.

He kissed back wrapping his arms around her.

He quickly rolled them over and started attacking Asuka's neck with his mouth.

He nipped and bit at her neck earning him a moan From her.

Hunter ran a hand under her shirt.

he smirked as he took his hand put from under her shirt and took his jacket off throwing it in a random direction.

He broke the kiss to quickly take his shirt off as well and threw it in the same direction as his jacket.

Asuka smirked as she pressed the button on his Left wrist, pressurizing his plug suit.

he took the top section off due to him still wearing his Jeans.

Asuka locked lips with him again.

-With Misato-

She sighed as she sat in the break room a cup of coffee in hand.

"Misato shouldn't you be running tests with Shinji and Unit 1?" Asked an over familiar voice.

Misato looked up at her ex-boyfriend Kaji and said "The second test finished early so Ritsuko gave us all a break while she sets up for the next test"

Kaji smiled and sat down in front of her as he said "I'm guessing Hunter and Asuka are home alone"

Misato nodded and said "Yeah they are"

"I get off in twenty minutes Do you want me to check up on them?"

Misato sighed and shook her head placing her coffee down and said "No I've said that they can pretty much do as they please"

"Aren't you afraid of two horny teenagers doing it like rabbits?"

Misato sighed again and said "no I'm not, not anymore, I believe Hunter when he says that he'll control the situation"

Kaji Laughed and said "The amount of times I've caught them Mid Make out session, Needless to say I wasn't impressed"

Misato raised an eyebrow and said "Care to share?"

Kaji chuckled and said "I've once caught them Making out in Unit 3's entry plug while it was in Unit 3"

"Why we're the both of them in the same entry plug?"

Kaji laughed and said "the German branch thought it would be a good idea to do a same plug experiment"

"A same plug experiment?"

"Yes, They wanted to see if Hunter was able to start and operate unit 3 While someone who thinks in a different language was inside the plug"

"So what unit 3 was in English and Asuka naturally thinks in German"

"that is correct"

"So any others?"

"During a break from tests I caught them making out in their plugsuits in the change room"

Misato sighed and said "I wouldn't be surprised if Asuka initiated those make outs, when she wants something she'll get it"

-With Hunter-

Hunter and Asuka laid on their shared bed cuddling eachother breathing heavily.

"That was great" Asuka Panted out.

"Agreed" Hunter panted back.

Asuka quickly caught her breath and said "When's Misato and stupid Shinji Coming home?"

Hunter sighed and said "I don't know"

He ran his nails down Asuka's stomach earning a soft moan.

Hunter got out of their bed putting his boxers and jeans on before walking over to the Mirror and looking at his back to find bright Red Lines on his back most of which were bleeding

He laughed and looked to Asuka and said "Your nails destroyed my back"

He looked back to his back.

He then heard the sheets shift and Asuka appear in the Mirror with a giant Smirk on her face.

"Round two?" was all she asked smirking.

Hunter looked at her a smirk growing on his face before tackling her back onto the bed locking lips with her.

Her hands trailed down his Chest, Her fingers danced along his abs before they found the button of his Jeans resting there.

Hunter's hands however had tangled their way into Asuka's Fiery Red hair.

Hunter lightly tugged and pulled at her hair earning him a moan from her.

Asuka's fingers expertly undid his Jean button pulling them down his long legs.

"Hunter, Asuka, We're home!" Called Misato as she stepped in the house.

Asuka and Hunter groaned

Hunter quickly pulled his jeans back up buttoning them up as he passed Asuka her clothes.

Hunter walked over to the Door looking at Asuka over his shoulder.

She gestured for him to go and stall while She got dressed.

Hunter walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table and said "So how were the tests?"

Misato looked at him ignoring his Question and asked "Why is your hair a mess? It seems your hair almost always falls into place but right now it's a total mess"

Hunter cursed himself for not thinking to fix his hair.

"Asuka and I got into a extremely passionate make out session" he blurted out.

He internally cringed as he thought "Is that really the best thing I could come up with?"

"So passionate that you lost your shirt and plugsuit had to be taken off?"

"I decided not to wear a plugsuit after I had a shower"

Misato nodded seeing right through his lies but didn't push any further.

"I'm starting dinner" Shinji called from the Kitchen.

Hunter sighed and said "don't worry about me Shinji, I'm not Hungry"

Shinji nodded and continued to cook for the four of them.

Hunter sighed starting to scroll through his phone as Asuka came into the kitchen letting out an almost relieved sigh as she sat down on the chair to Hunter's left Grabbing his hand under the table intertwining their fingers.

Hunter didnt flinch as he Wrapped his fingers over her knuckles.

their hands seemed to fit perfectly but their hands seemed so different.

Hunter's hands had a almost rough yet soft feeling to them, his Finger nails were bitten back and His knuckles were scared from an incident back at the German Branch of Nerv.

Asuka's however were Soft and smooth, her nails never being touch by her teeth and her hand felt Delicate within Hunter's, Like if he put any more pressure on it, Her hand would surely break within his.

Hunter's eyes never left his phone screen but he could tell Asuka's Sapphire blue eyes were on him.

the two pilots sat in silence, Asuka's eyes never Left Him, His eyes never left his Phone he was almost afraid to look at her because he was sure that if he did, He'd fall to his knees.

after what felt like an eternity Four plates were placed on the table before Shinji sat down next to Misato.

Hunter locked his phone putting it on his pocket before reluctantly letting go of Asuka's hand as he stood up walking into the kitchen before grabbing a glass and his Bottle of Blue label pouring a bit more than the average mix into the bottom of the glass moving to the fridge grabbing a bottle of Cola out and filled the glass the rest of the way.

He stopped and said "Want one Asuka?"

"Hey I bought it" Called Misato

Hunter rolled his eyes at Misato's comment before he heard Asuka say "Yes please"

Hunter made her drink slightly weaker than his and walked over both glasses in hand.

Hunter placed his down in front of where he was sitting before leaning close to Asuka and held her drink just out of her reach as a smirk spread across his face.

Asuka quickly caught onto what he wanted but instead of giving it to him she raised an eyebrow silently asking "Since when?"

Hunter Shrugged the smirk still on his face.

Asuka rolled her eyes quickly pecking his lips to which he responded by giving her the alcoholic Beverage and sat down in his seat placing his left hand on Asuka's thigh.

He looked up at Misato and Shinji.

Misato's face held shock where as Shinji's face held Sorrow.

"He must have had a crush on her" Thought Hunter.

the four sat in silence.

Asuka had a small blush on her cheeks while Hunter smirked at Misato.

Misato finally broke the silence and said "Since when did you two kiss in front of us?"

Hunter's smirk never left his face as he countered "Since when did Kaji and Doctor Akagi make house calls?"

Misato opened her mouth to argue before shutting her mouth defeated.

"Does that mean the two of you are like Dating now" Came Shinji's voice.

Hunter looked to Asuka and said already knowing the Answer "Asuka, Will you make me the Happiest I'll ever be and be my Amazingly Beautiful Girlfriend"

Asuka smirked and said "Yes, Of course i will, my dearest Black suited knight"

She scooted her chair closer Hunter.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he ultinated between sipping at his drink and eating the food in front of him.

Asuka was the first to finish her food before running her hand over Hunter's thigh while sipping at her beverage.

Hunter finished his food not long after her and started sipping at his own drink leaving his arm wrapped around Asuka's waist.

He felt a slight buzz from the alcohol in his drink.

They sat in silence, Shinji and Misato finished eating at the same time.

Misato seemed to be watching the new couple with an almost teasing smirk.

Hunter glared at his guardian before unwrapping his arm from Asuka's Waist and stood up.

"I'm going to bed" Hunter bent down Kissing Asuka on the lips muttering "I love you my Redheaded Devil Queen"

She smiled up at him and said "I love you too my black suited knight" before kissing him again.

"You coming to bed or are you going to chill with Ikari and Misato" Hunter asked in a Murmur against her lips.

Asuka continued to smile at him as she said "I'm gonna stay out here and finish my drink then I'll come to bed"

Hunter nodded Sculling his drink before walking into his and Asuka's room and put his phone on charge laying down on his side of the bed falling asleep praying he doesn't have another Third impact flashback.

-With Asuka-

Asuka held her drink in her hand as Misato said "Shinji"

"On it" was all he said as he got up and went to his own room with his SDAT in hand.

"So you were Wrong Misato" Asuka said Smugly

"How so?" Misato asked already knowing but wanting to let Asuka have a bit of fun.

Asuka smirked and said "You said he wouldn't Ask me out but yet he did"

Misato smirked and said "Yes he did"

Asuka's smirk grew as she said "Didn't see that coming did you?"

"I saw you two getting together but no I didn't See Hunter asking you himself"

Asuka sipped at her drink and said "So what are you going to do about Hunter and I being together?"

"Not sure yet"

Asuka finished her drink and placed her glass down feeling a light head spin as the Alcohol in the drink hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"You alright Asuka?"

Asuka nodded and said "Yeah I'm fine"

she put her hand to her head as she muttered "My god" In German.

Asuka stood up and said "I'm going to bed"

She didn't let Misato say anything as she walked into her and Hunter's shared room.

She closed the door and Laid down Next to Hunter.

As if on subconscious instinct he Wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her close and held her as if She held his Sanity together.

Asuka sighed Breathing Hunter's all too familiar scent.

His almost signature Scent was a mixture of Lynx Excite and Lcl.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep wrapped in Hunter's arms


	4. Chapter 4: Hands That Intertwine

-the next morning-

Hunter opened his eyes with a sigh.

He looked down at the Red Head laying next to him and pulled her close Burying his face in her neck.

"Your awake"

He sighed as he whispered "How long have you been awake Asuka"

"About an hour, maybe more, maybe less"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so peaceful"

"doesn't mean you couldn't wake me"

"Well your awake now aren't you?"

"Yeah I am"

Asuka rolled over with smirk on her face as she whispered "we've got a while until Misato and Shinji wake up"

Hunter Raised an eyebrow and whispered "what did you have in mind?"

Asuka quickly pulled his face closer to hers kissing him.

He instinctively kissed back.

He and Asuka rolled over so Asuka was sitting on his stomach but they never broke the kiss.

Suddenly They heard a knock on the door Misato's voice following "Asuka, Hunter time to Get up"

Hunter sighed Breaking the kiss as he whispered "such a buzz kill"

Hunter nodded and whispered with a sighed "The Buzziest"

Asuka nodded Getting off of Hunter as she called "coming Misato"

Hunter got out of bed just as Asuka opened the door.

Misato smiled at them clearly already a Beer down and fully awoken from her hang over from the night before.

Hunter yawned and said "So how are the repairs to units 2 and 3 going?"

Misato smiled and said "Their going fine, Unit 2 should be fully repaired by lunch time today"

"What about unit 3?"

"Unit 3 Sustained-"

"I know what damages Unit 3 Sustained"

"Well Unit 3 should be done by the end of today however there is no confirmation on that"

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit at school and do nothing while the teacher rants about second impact while Unit 3 is out of commission?"

"Yes"

"Are you nuts Misato? what if an angel attacks? your down an Eva"

"We'll have to make do with the three still standing"

Hunter sighed as he walked out if the room and into the kitchen pulling a beer out of the fridge cracking it open with one hand and taking a sip.

he stared at the can and thought "This tastes like shit"

"If it tastes like shit why continue to drink it?" came Shinji's voice from the stove.

"Because I can't buy any myself"

"Well actually you can, Just show them this" Misato said handing him his new ID card then continued "And everything is avaliable to you"

"Cool, Where do I get the money for it?"

Misato sighed and said "You don't get your pay check until tomorrow so I guess I'll shout this time"

Misato grabbed her purse and pulled the Japanese equivalent of a hundred dollars and handed it to him.

Hunter took the card and Money from her then said "Thanks I'll stop by this afternoon"

Hunter sat down, Placed his beer on the table then pulled out his phone and started tapping away at it.

He watched the screen as Several dozen lines of bright green Code started to appear before suddenly turning bright red.

"Damn it"

"What's up?" came Asuka's curious voice

Hunter sighed nearly throwing his phone on the table as he said "you know how when we got home from the hot spring last night I was literally on my phone the entire night" at Asuka's nod he continued "Well I'm working on an app that is supposed to help detect Angels but I can't even get the map of Tokyo-3 to show up"

Asuka laughed and said "You know you won't be able to detect the angels without at least the Magi's codes"

Hunter's eyes widened as he said "Hey Misato do you think-"

Misato cut him off by saying "No, you are not getting The Magi's Angel detecting codes"

Hunter folded his arms and said "But the app could prove useful for us pilots"

"No"

"I'll just ask Ritsuko, I'm sure she'll be happy that I'm taking an interest in the Magi and the angels"

Misato rolled her eyes as she said "So your not going to school?"

"Nah, I can afford to miss a few classes considering that the teacher literally only talks about second impact"

Misato nodded and said "I'll call Headquarters and tell them you'll be on your way in, Maybe you can lend a hand in repairing Unit 3"

"Maybe"

Asuka smiled and said "Does that mean I-"

Misato cut Asuka off as she said "No the only reason why I'm allowing Hunter to skip school is because he's actually acing his tests" Misato held up three USB's and said "Or did you think I haven't seen your report cards and there is also the case that you and Hunter are hardly ever seen without one another, so your class mates will talk if you and Hunter don't show up on the same day"

"fine"

Hunter smirked as he went back to typing code into the app as he sipped at the beer in front of him.

"Shut it Hunter"

"I didn't say anything"

"You were thinking something"

"Just don't kill anyone"

Shinji placed plate of food in front of everyone and sat down.

Hunter started eating as he said "Shinji how did you get so good a cooking?" with a mouth half full.

Shinji chuckled and said "Well after moving in with misato who only ate Instant slop, I had no choice but to learn"

Hunter smiled and said "Well Shinji woman love a man who can cook"

Asuka Glared at him and said "Then why don't you learn to cook?"

"Because as far as I'm aware you don't care if a man can cook"

Asuka Blushed slightly before continuing to eat.

Hunter smirked as he continued eating.

they ate in silence.

Hunter was the first to finish as he said "so misato are you going to drive me to headquarters"

"Yeah I can do that"

"Thanks"

he sighed and looked down noticing he was still shirtless and in a pair of Tracksuit pants.

He sighed again standing up and said "I'll get dressed then"

Asuka leaned her head over the back of her chair as she said playfully "Want some help?"

"Asuka!" Misato scolded with a smile.

Asuka looked at Misato and said "What? I'm just offering"

Misato laughed and shook her head.

Hunter walked into his and Asuka's shared room.

-With Misato-

Misato Smiled at Asuka as she said "Shinji why don't you leave and meet with your friends"

Shinji nodded and stood up as he said "Yes" and walked out with his bag on his shoulder.

Misato watched Asuka, a Playful almost teasing Smirk on her face.

"What?" Asuka snapped

Misato smirked more as she said "Oh nothing" she said In a sing song tone before continuing normally "I'm just observing how you and Hunter interact, It seems the two of you are getting closer by the minute"

"What got a problem with that?"

"I do actually, I don't want two Horny Teenagers fucking like rabbits"

Asuka growled at Misato and said "Kaji said the same thing however Hunter completely shut him down"

"Oh?" Misato said raising an eyebrow before continuing "And what did Hunter say?"

"I said that At least I have more control than most would think, I hold all the control" Hunter called from his and Asuka's room which was followed by the sound of his plugsuit depressurizing.

Misato smirked and whispered "so Asuka you love him don't you?"

Asuka sighed sipping at a can of soda as she whispered "You've read the report from Germany so you already know the answer"

"I want to hear the answer for myself" Misato whispered back teasing Asuka slightly.

Asuka growled as she whispered "Fine, yes, I love him, Happy?"

Misato smiled as she whispered "So when are you asking him out?"

"Im more waiting for him to ask me" Asuka whispered back slightly embarrassed.

Misato giggled and thought "Oh I've embarrassed her" then she whispered "You know he's not going to, I mean you both sleep in the same bed, I'm sure you've been tempted to take him" At Asuka's sighed Misato smiled and whispered "And you both wonder why I wake up early"

"What do I do Misato?" Asuka asked in a desperate whisper

"You take control, Your a strong Young woman" Misato Whispered back.

Asuka nodded as Hunter walked out out the shared room.

Misato stood up and said "Asuka get dressed for school, I'll be by this afternoon to pick you up"

Asuka nodded and walked into the Room she shared with Hunter.

Hunter opened his mouth to call something out to her but was met with a punch to the chest.

his head snapped to misato who shook her head and said sternly "Don't even think about it"

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "I'm just Flirting Jesus Misato"

"No, Just No"

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked out of the door with Misato on his heels.

He grabbed a pair of ear buds off the Table as he went past.

he walked down to Misato's Blue Renault Alpine A310.

He got into the passenger seat plugging the ear buds into his phone and put the earphones so they ran under his shirt and Hung out at the neck hole.

He put the left ear bud in As Misato got into the Driver's seat.

Hunter opened his phone and tapped a song titled 'I know what you did last summer' by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello.

He started humming the tune.

Misato sighed as she said "Are you listening to I know what you did last summer?"

He chuckled and said "Yeah"

"Jesus christ Hunter"

"What? it's a good song"

"uhu" was all Misato responded with.

He sighed and felt his phone Vibrate.

He brought the lock screen to life and saw it was a text from Asuka with a Photo attachment.

He opened it making sure Misato couldn't see and looked at the photo.

it was Asuka standing in front of a Mirror in a pair of red and White Bra and Underwear.

He smirked and quickly typed back "Damn Asuka, Really? Misato is right next to me"

Asuka responded almost instantly.

the message read "I know" with a winking emoji.

He rolled his eyes and typed back "You are evil"

He sighed and started muttering Shawn Mendes's Lyrics.

after about half an hour Misato had Parked in the Nerv Parking lot.

Hunter got out and started going towards an Esculator.

Misato's heels echoing behind him.

-With Asuka-  
-At school-

Asuka sighed as she sat down and pulled out her School Issued laptop and started searching the Internet for just about anything.

Suddenly the same guy that Hunter had threatened appeared.

He leaned against her desk as he said "Hey gorgeous"

"Which part of I have a boyfriend do you not understand?"

"From what I've heard it isn't official"

Asuka stood up almost towering over the guy as she said "Keep in mind he is a phone call away and I don't even need him to kick your ass"

she heard the collective scrapping of three chairs and before she knew it she had three guys standing in front of her.

she knew all three.

the First was Shinji, the second Toji and the last was Kensuke.

Toji was in the middle being the tallest and strongest while Shinji and Kensuke being shorter than him were on his Left and Right respectively.

Toji folded his arms over his chest as he said "She said she has a boyfriend and even if he's not here she still has Men backing her up and Quite frankly I'll beat your ass myself And I'll tell Hunter myself and he'll be here tomorrow kicking your ass, so how about you back off Kaz"

Kaz put his hands up as he said "I'm Sorry Toji"

Toji Glared at him and said "Hit on her again I'll kicked your ass myself then I'll tell her boyfriend who lives with her and Shinji and I can assure you he will be here to kick your ass First thing in the morning"

Kaz nodded practically scampering away.

Toji turned around and said with a smile "Don't worry Devil, We've got your back when Hunter isn't here"

Asuka smiled at him and said "Thanks I guess your not that much of a Jerk"

He nodded and sat down.

Asuka returned to her seat and continued to distract herself.

-With Hunter-

he sat at a computer with his phone connected to it Ritsuko Supervising him.

"I can't believe we never thought of this" Ritsuko commented with pride in her voice.

Hunter started typing away as he said "It's and easy thing to look over, but with this app I'll be able to detect an angel and it's blood type at roughly the same speed as the magi themselves"

Ritsuko watched as Hunter Typed then she said "try using the 8 8 program system it should he faster"

Hunter nodded and switched to the 8 8 system.

after typing he quickly hit enter resulting in several hundred lines of code starting to appear on his phone.

the code suddenly turn red as he yelled "Fuck it!"

"Hunter!" Yelled Misato From across the room.

Ritsuko laughed as she called "It's alright Misato, just let us work, and expect a lot more swearing on his part"

Hunter smirked before his face deepened into scowl as he asked more to himself "Now Where's the error?"

Ritsuko's eyes darted across the screen as she said "It seems the actual code itself is wrong"

Hunters eyes darted through the code as he said "But where?"

Ritsuko pushed Hunter across and Started rapidly typing in a new section of code.

She hit Enter which again resulted in lines of Green code started to appear on his phone.

it suddenly flashed red again.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair as he said "Where the fuck did it go wrong this time?"

"Language!"

Hunter Ignored Misato's outburst.

"Maybe we should try rewriting the entire code"

Hunter sighed as he Highlighted the entire code and Deleted it.

-half an hour later-

he watched as the Code on his phone flashed green and a notification popped up that read 'Map and Satalite code accepted'

Hunter jumped up as he said "Fuck yeah"

"Hunter!"

"Misato relax he's excited"

Ritsuko sat down where Hunter was sitting and started typing as she said "now for the Magi's Angel analysis Code"

Hunter walked over to Misato and said "What is your problem with me swearing?"

"It's not that your swearing that's my problem it's that your swearing in a Government facility where you work as the Pilot of a giant robot"

Hunter nodded and said "Well that code was doing my head in"

"Hunter you were working on that code literally a night and you started working on it after jumping into a volcano"

he nodded and said "Very true"

"Hunter!" Ritsuko called.

he jogged over and saw that Asuka had messaged him.

he sighed and said "is it alright to open the message?"

Ritsuko nodded and said "Yeah, I've got to rewrite sections of the code to make it compatible with your app"

he nodded and opened the message which read "What are you doing?"

He smiled and typed back "Not much, Working on my Angel detection app with Ritsuko"

She quickly typed back "Fun?"

he smirked and typed back "Not really, but it should be working in the next few hours"

She replied within a few seconds "Alright I'll leave you and Dr Akagi to it"

He put his phone down and said "How's the code going?"

"Nearly done"

"Ok"

"You do realize that it won't be tested until an angel attacks"

he sighed and said "Yeah I know"

Ritsuko quickly hit enter and an interface with the Nerv logo in the upper left corner appeared.

it showed two screens on top of each other.

the top screen said 'angel #?' and the bottom screen said 'blood type: ?'

Hunter smirked as he said "Halle-fucking-luja"

"Hunter!" Scolded Misato for the third time.

Hunter rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone unplugging it from the Computer and loaded up the app.

a map of Tokyo-3 came up as he said "Ritsuko are you able to make the magi think that there is an angel?"

Ritsuko's eyes widened as she said "Hunter your a genius"

Ritsuko frantically started typing a code and pressed enter.

a red dot appeared on his map right where he was.

He smirked and said "your a genius"

"Check the blood type"

he swiped to the right swapping screens and saw that it now read 'Angel #8' on the top screen and it read 'blood type blue'

he laughed and muttered "Holy shit it works"

Misato walked over and said "is it operational?"

Hunter smirked as he showed her his phone screen and said "Ritsuko ran a dummy angel attack through the magi and it sent it to my phone"

Misato nodded and said "alright, Send it to Asuka and Shinji"

Hunter nodded and created a group with Asuka, Shinji and himself and sent a link to the group and typed "this is the app I've been working on, Download it and it should show a Angel at Headquarters"

Hunter looked at Ritsuko and said "can you leave that dummy attack up for a bit"

Ritsuko nodded and said "ok"

Hunter felt his phone vibrate twice.

he looked at it and saw messages from both Shinji and Asuka that said 'did you program that yourself?' and 'Holy shit you finally got it working' respectively.

He smirked and said "Alright Ritsuko you can call off the test"

Ritsuko nodded and shut down the program.

he sighed and said "I'm going to explore a bit, Maybe go down to the cages to have a look at Units 2 and 3"

Ritsuko and Misato nodded as Hunter walked away and into an elevator.

he looked at a black box as he pulled Ritsuko's ID and swiped it on the black box causing the Elevator to go down.

when he got out he looked around.

the room was black and he could hardly see five feet in front of him.

he walked forward coming to a giant Cross like hole in the floor.

the cross looked to be filled with pieces of Evangelion's.

His eyes widened as he noticed all of the pieces looked to be from unit 0 or at least failed versions of unit 0.

he walked around the giant cross and pressed forward.

he then found himself in a room that was dark at first then suddenly some lights turned on.

that's when he saw it.

he saw a Hundreds of Rei's.

they were all Naked, smiling Rei's that seemed to be floating in LCL.

His Eyes widened as he pressed foward before coming to a terminal that was locked.

he looked at Ritsuko's ID before swiping it through the card reader on the terminal causing the Door ahead of him to open.

there he saw the same being from his dream a few nights before.

it was a Giant white being with a purple face and seven eyes but this one had a giant red spear in its chest that looked familiar.

He stared in awe and said "Is this the second angel? Is this Lilith?"

"Correct" Came a familiar deep voice from behind him.

Hunter whipped around and saw Commander Gendo Ikari.

Gendo shot him a smirk that sent chills up his spine as Gendo spoke "I knew you would be down here, I actually got a notification that apparently Ritsuko was down here, However I knew she wouldn't come down here without me, so I assumed it was you"

His voice was calm but had a commanding type tone to it.

Hunter stood up straight as he said "what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to kill you If that's what your thinking"

"Then what are you going to do"

Gendo walked over to Hunter as he said "I want to know what you've seen"

"I've seen failed versions of unit 0, I've seen the Second angel Lil-"

Gendo held up a gloved hand as he said "not today, What flashbacks have you had?"

Hunter widened his eyes and said "You know about my flashbacks?"

"Tell me them"

Hunter took a deep breath as he said "I've seen third Impact, I've seen Shinji restart the world from the third angel attack, I've seen the girl I love get speared by several white Eva look a likes, I saw the second angel Lilith, I've seen a giant white naked Rei and I've seen Shinji and Unit 1 become the tree of life, whatever that is"

Gendo chucked sending another wave of chills up Hunter spine as he said "Hunter do you want to know why your a Pilot?"

"It's because I was born after second impact"

"No its because in technicalities you were born after Third Impact, but your also an anomaly, You can ruin any of my future plans"

"I'm an anomaly in what?"

"I have a project which Is called the Instrumentality project"

"Let me guess you want to revive your dead wife"

Gendo nodded and said "Yes, But you" he chuckled before continuing "You can ruin everything" he put emphasis on the word 'everything'

"If I'm so powerful then why don't you kill me?"

"Because if I do the second child will Kill herself"

"So your going to risk me destroying instrumentality so that it can still have a possibility of happening?"

"Correct"

"Your an idiot"

"Perhaps but I'm a competent one"

Hunter glared at him and said "What would happen if I destroyed Lilith?"

Gendo looked behind Hunter at the giant white figure as he said "Destroying Lilith means that Instrumentality will cease to Exist"

"Then I'll destroy Lilith"

"maybe your the Idiot, Destroying Lilith would entail Destroying Headquarters itself"

"If that's what needs to happen I'll do it myself"

Gendo chuckled and said "But The second Child will hate you for destroying her Evangelion"

"I'm sure she'll forgive me when I explain that I did it to keep her safe"

Gendo smirked at Hunter as he said "so noble, Stupid but noble"

"What would you have done if you were in my position with Yui?" Hunter Spat at Gendo venom lacing each word.

Gendo Flinched when Hunter spat his wife's name at him.

Gendo fixed his glasses as he said "I would do exactly what you want to do"

"Exactly"

"Hunter just think of the girl you say you love before you do anything"

Hunter nodded and walked away.

everything went in a blur and before he knew it he was looking at a fully repaired Unit 3.

Misato walked up next to him placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as she said "So I feel I have to tell you something"

"What's that?" Hunter muttered only half paying attention due to the conversation he and gendo had hours before

"Asuka loves you"

"I already know that"

"She's waiting for you to ask her"

Hunter blinked a few times shocked as he said "What?"

"Asuka is waiting for you to ask her out"

"Uh um..."

"Don't think about it too much Hunter, the moment will arise when it's meant to"

Hunter nodded and said "I know"

Misato giggled and said "I'm sure the two of you had been making out when Shinji and I were still here"

Hunter shrugged and said "you can come to your own conclusion"

Misato smirked at him and said "I know I'm tempting fate here but I'm going to Pull Shinji back here with me and leave you and Asuka Home alone again"

Hunter chuckled and said "Your definitely tempting fate"

"don't worry I'll still buy you your Alcohol"

Hunter laughed and said "Ok"

"Come on let's go we can stop by the store on our way to pick up Asuka from school"

He nodded and said "Ok"

he walked down to the car park putting his left ear bud In as he pressed play and putting 'I know what you did last summer' on repeat.

he started Humming it.

He quickly got in the car winding his window down and hanging his arm out the window.

Hunter perked up slightly as he said "Can we get cola as well?"

Misato sighed and said "Sure"

Misato drove to the nearest Liquor store and parked.

Hunter got out of the car and walked into the store and started walking down the aisles until he came to a fairly large bottle with a blue label.

the label read 'Blue label' Hunter rolled his eyes as he muttered "Duh"

he quickly walked up to the counter placing the bottle down.

The guy behind the counter looked at him and said "identification please"

Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled his Nerv ID card out of his pocket and showed it to him.

the guy nodded and scanned the item.

Hunter handed him the cash before grabbing the bottle and walking out.

He got back into Misato's Blue Renault Alpine.

"All set?" Asked Misato.

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah just need some cola for it"

Misato drove off as she said "What did you get?"

"It's called blue label"

Misato nodded and said "Sounds American"

"It is"

He sighed and continued to mutter Shawn Mendes's Lyrics to 'I know what you did last summer'

Misato stopped at the grocery store quickly running in and coming back with a Carten of beer and two, 2 litre bottles of Coca-Cola.

she placed the Carten of beer in the back seat then Handed Hunter the Cola.

"Thanks Misato" He said happily.

"Uhu" Misato Responded.

"Love ya"

"Mhm"

Hunter laughed as Misato pushed her foot down.

within a few minutes Misato slide into a parking space on the side walk.

Hunter went to get out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to surprise Asuka"

Misato sighed and muttered "Love birds" she sighed again then said "Alright"

Hunter got out and walked over to the gate and leaned against the wall next to it.

after about five minutes the bell went and soon students started to file out.

soon he saw a familiar red head.

His arm shot out and wrapped around her stomach as he whispered "Surprise"

Asuka giggled and said "I guess it is"

He chuckled and said "Misato is waiting"

He and Asuka walked back to Misato's car.

He opened the back seat door for her.

Asuka smiled at him as she said "What a gentlemen"

Hunter smirked as he said "You know it"

she got in and buckled up.

he closed the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

he left the seat belt off as Misato drove off.

Within minutes they were at Misato's Apartment.

Hunter grabbed his Blue label and cola As Misato said "Alright, Kids do whatever you want, Just don't be doing anything when I get home"

"Come on Misato" Asuka said Whining slightly.

Misato rolled her eyes and said "Alright fine you two can be making out when I get home, if your still awake, Shinji and I will be doing a late night at Headquarters"

Hunter nodded and got out of the car as he said "Alright Misato Have fun"

She rolled her eyes as she drove back to headquarters.

Hunter sighed as he walked up to the Apartment Asuka walking beside him.

He looked at her in the corner of his eye and said "So anything interesting happen at school?"

Asuka sighed and said "That guy from the other day Flirted with me again"

Hunter sighed and said "Do I have to kick his teeth in?"

Asuka smiled and said "No its fine, The three stooges backed me up"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the jock what's his name, Toji, He stood against him and told him flat out that he would kick the guys ass then tell you himself and that you would be at school the next day to kick his ass"

Hunter laughed and said "I will"

Asuka laughed and said "I know"

they got to the apartment and Asuka opened the door and walked in.

Hunter quickly walked in and set his newly aquired Blue Label on the table then put his cola in the fridge.

He sighed and walked over to the couch sitting down and started to flick through channels.

Asuka leaned over the back of the couch as she said "I'm going for a shower"

he looked at her And said "Alright" and quickly kissed her.

She walked over into their shared room, Retrieved a change of clothes and walked into the shower.

he heard the water turn on as he let out a sigh as he muttered "Should I just take an N2 mine to Lilith? No that would just destroy the entirety of Headquarters, What about shredding it with unit 3's prog knife? No getting to close could set off third Impact again, How about shooting at it with a Rocket Launcher? No it probably generates a A.T field"

He groaned as he muttered "I could put my A.T field on maximum Nutralizing Lilith's possible A.T field then rittle it was a few clips from a Pallet Rifle"

"Should I tell Misato to run a Evacuation drill so I can Destroy Headquarters and Lilith? No I'll be trapped, then again the safest place to be at that moment would be inside an Eva"

He sighed and said "I hold all the cards and I've still been delt a shit hand"

He watched an Anime about big breasted Demons with only two male Demons.

He quietly watched it as he started aimlessly playing a game on his phone.

He smiled when he heard the water turn off.

Asuka came out threw her uniform into the Landry then sat down on the couch with Hunter.

"Whatcha watching?"

Hunter looked at the TV and said "Not sure I tuned out once I settled on this channel"

Asuka nodded and said "Fair enough"

Hunter sighed as he laid down wrapping and arm around Asuka.

Asuka looked down at him and said "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying down"

"Why"

Hunter sat and said "What would you rather?"

Asuka smirked and said "I would much rather a lot of things"

Hunter raised an eyebrow challenging her.

Asuka shot him a seductive smirk as she wrestled him onto his back locking lips with him.

He kissed back wrapping his arms around her.

He quickly rolled them over and started attacking Asuka's neck with his mouth.

He nipped and bit at her neck earning him a moan From her.

Hunter ran a hand under her shirt.

he smirked as he took his hand put from under her shirt and took his jacket off throwing it in a random direction.

He broke the kiss to quickly take his shirt off as well and threw it in the same direction as his jacket.

Asuka smirked as she pressed the button on his Left wrist, pressurizing his plug suit.

he took the top section off due to him still wearing his Jeans.

Asuka locked lips with him again.

-With Misato-

She sighed as she sat in the break room a cup of coffee in hand.

"Misato shouldn't you be running tests with Shinji and Unit 1?" Asked an over familiar voice.

Misato looked up at her ex-boyfriend Kaji and said "The second test finished early so Ritsuko gave us all a break while she sets up for the next test"

Kaji smiled and sat down in front of her as he said "I'm guessing Hunter and Asuka are home alone"

Misato nodded and said "Yeah they are"

"I get off in twenty minutes Do you want me to check up on them?"

Misato sighed and shook her head placing her coffee down and said "No I've said that they can pretty much do as they please"

"Aren't you afraid of two horny teenagers doing it like rabbits?"

Misato sighed again and said "no I'm not, not anymore, I believe Hunter when he says that he'll control the situation"

Kaji Laughed and said "The amount of times I've caught them Mid Make out session, Needless to say I wasn't impressed"

Misato raised an eyebrow and said "Care to share?"

Kaji chuckled and said "I've once caught them Making out in Unit 3's entry plug while it was in Unit 3"

"Why we're the both of them in the same entry plug?"

Kaji laughed and said "the German branch thought it would be a good idea to do a same plug experiment"

"A same plug experiment?"

"Yes, They wanted to see if Hunter was able to start and operate unit 3 While someone who thinks in a different language was inside the plug"

"So what unit 3 was in English and Asuka naturally thinks in German"

"that is correct"

"So any others?"

"During a break from tests I caught them making out in their plugsuits in the change room"

Misato sighed and said "I wouldn't be surprised if Asuka initiated those make outs, when she wants something she'll get it"

-With Hunter-

Hunter and Asuka laid on their shared bed cuddling eachother breathing heavily.

"That was great" Asuka Panted out.

"Agreed" Hunter panted back.

Asuka quickly caught her breath and said "When's Misato and stupid Shinji Coming home?"

Hunter sighed and said "I don't know"

He ran his nails down Asuka's stomach earning a soft moan.

Hunter got out of their bed putting his boxers and jeans on before walking over to the Mirror and looking at his back to find bright Red Lines on his back most of which were bleeding

He laughed and looked to Asuka and said "Your nails destroyed my back"

He looked back to his back.

He then heard the sheets shift and Asuka appear in the Mirror with a giant Smirk on her face.

"Round two?" was all she asked smirking.

Hunter looked at her a smirk growing on his face before tackling her back onto the bed locking lips with her.

Her hands trailed down his Chest, Her fingers danced along his abs before they found the button of his Jeans resting there.

Hunter's hands however had tangled their way into Asuka's Fiery Red hair.

Hunter lightly tugged and pulled at her hair earning him a moan from her.

Asuka's fingers expertly undid his Jean button pulling them down his long legs.

"Hunter, Asuka, We're home!" Called Misato as she stepped in the house.

Asuka and Hunter groaned

Hunter quickly pulled his jeans back up buttoning them up as he passed Asuka her clothes.

Hunter walked over to the Door looking at Asuka over his shoulder.

She gestured for him to go and stall while She got dressed.

Hunter walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table and said "So how were the tests?"

Misato looked at him ignoring his Question and asked "Why is your hair a mess? It seems your hair almost always falls into place but right now it's a total mess"

Hunter cursed himself for not thinking to fix his hair.

"Asuka and I got into a extremely passionate make out session" he blurted out.

He internally cringed as he thought "Is that really the best thing I could come up with?"

"So passionate that you lost your shirt and plugsuit had to be taken off?"

"I decided not to wear a plugsuit after I had a shower"

Misato nodded seeing right through his lies but didn't push any further.

"I'm starting dinner" Shinji called from the Kitchen.

Hunter sighed and said "don't worry about me Shinji, I'm not Hungry"

Shinji nodded and continued to cook for the four of them.

Hunter sighed starting to scroll through his phone as Asuka came into the kitchen letting out an almost relieved sigh as she sat down on the chair to Hunter's left Grabbing his hand under the table intertwining their fingers.

Hunter didnt flinch as he Wrapped his fingers over her knuckles.

their hands seemed to fit perfectly but their hands seemed so different.

Hunter's hands had a almost rough yet soft feeling to them, his Finger nails were bitten back and His knuckles were scared from an incident back at the German Branch of Nerv.

Asuka's however were Soft and smooth, her nails never being touch by her teeth and her hand felt Delicate within Hunter's, Like if he put any more pressure on it, Her hand would surely break within his.

Hunter's eyes never left his phone screen but he could tell Asuka's Sapphire blue eyes were on him.

the two pilots sat in silence, Asuka's eyes never Left Him, His eyes never left his Phone he was almost afraid to look at her because he was sure that if he did, He'd fall to his knees.

after what felt like an eternity Four plates were placed on the table before Shinji sat down next to Misato.

Hunter locked his phone putting it on his pocket before reluctantly letting go of Asuka's hand as he stood up walking into the kitchen before grabbing a glass and his Bottle of Blue label pouring a bit more than the average mix into the bottom of the glass moving to the fridge grabbing a bottle of Cola out and filled the glass the rest of the way.

He stopped and said "Want one Asuka?"

"Hey I bought it" Called Misato

Hunter rolled his eyes at Misato's comment before he heard Asuka say "Yes please"

Hunter made her drink slightly weaker than his and walked over both glasses in hand.

Hunter placed his down in front of where he was sitting before leaning close to Asuka and held her drink just out of her reach as a smirk spread across his face.

Asuka quickly caught onto what he wanted but instead of giving it to him she raised an eyebrow silently asking "Since when?"

Hunter Shrugged the smirk still on his face.

Asuka rolled her eyes quickly pecking his lips to which he responded by giving her the alcoholic Beverage and sat down in his seat placing his left hand on Asuka's thigh.

He looked up at Misato and Shinji.

Misato's face held shock where as Shinji's face held Sorrow.

"He must have had a crush on her" Thought Hunter.

the four sat in silence.

Asuka had a small blush on her cheeks while Hunter smirked at Misato.

Misato finally broke the silence and said "Since when did you two kiss in front of us?"

Hunter's smirk never left his face as he countered "Since when did Kaji and Doctor Akagi make house calls?"

Misato opened her mouth to argue before shutting her mouth defeated.

"Does that mean the two of you are like Dating now" Came Shinji's voice.

Hunter looked to Asuka and said already knowing the Answer "Asuka, Will you make me the Happiest I'll ever be and be my Amazingly Beautiful Girlfriend"

Asuka smirked and said "Yes, Of course i will, my dearest Black suited knight"

She scooted her chair closer Hunter.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he ultinated between sipping at his drink and eating the food in front of him.

Asuka was the first to finish her food before running her hand over Hunter's thigh while sipping at her beverage.

Hunter finished his food not long after her and started sipping at his own drink leaving his arm wrapped around Asuka's waist.

He felt a slight buzz from the alcohol in his drink.

They sat in silence, Shinji and Misato finished eating at the same time.

Misato seemed to be watching the new couple with an almost teasing smirk.

Hunter glared at his guardian before unwrapping his arm from Asuka's Waist and stood up.

"I'm going to bed" Hunter bent down Kissing Asuka on the lips muttering "I love you my Redheaded Devil Queen"

She smiled up at him and said "I love you too my black suited knight" before kissing him again.

"You coming to bed or are you going to chill with Ikari and Misato" Hunter asked in a Murmur against her lips.

Asuka continued to smile at him as she said "I'm gonna stay out here and finish my drink then I'll come to bed"

Hunter nodded Sculling his drink before walking into his and Asuka's room and put his phone on charge laying down on his side of the bed falling asleep praying he doesn't have another Third impact flashback.

-With Asuka-

Asuka held her drink in her hand as Misato said "Shinji"

"On it" was all he said as he got up and went to his own room with his SDAT in hand.

"So you were Wrong Misato" Asuka said Smugly

"How so?" Misato asked already knowing but wanting to let Asuka have a bit of fun.

Asuka smirked and said "You said he wouldn't Ask me out but yet he did"

Misato smirked and said "Yes he did"

Asuka's smirk grew as she said "Didn't see that coming did you?"

"I saw you two getting together but no I didn't See Hunter asking you himself"

Asuka sipped at her drink and said "So what are you going to do about Hunter and I being together?"

"Not sure yet"

Asuka finished her drink and placed her glass down feeling a light head spin as the Alcohol in the drink hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"You alright Asuka?"

Asuka nodded and said "Yeah I'm fine"

she put her hand to her head as she muttered "My god" In German.

Asuka stood up and said "I'm going to bed"

She didn't let Misato say anything as she walked into her and Hunter's shared room.

She closed the door and Laid down Next to Hunter.

As if on subconscious instinct he Wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her close and held her as if She held his Sanity together.

Asuka sighed Breathing Hunter's all too familiar scent.

His almost signature Scent was a mixture of Lynx Excite and Lcl.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep wrapped in Hunter's arms


	5. Chapter 5: that Was The Vow He Made

-With Hunter-

Hunter opened his eyes and looked outside.

it was still dark.

He looked down at the redhead that was wrapped in his arms.

"Must have started cuddling her when she came to bed last night" He thought to himself.

he sighed and slowly pull Asuka closer to his body using the arm that wasn't being trapped underneath her to cover up with the blanket.

She stretched in her sleep giving Hunter enough space to take his arm out from under her.

he used that arm to prop his head up.

She rolled over facing him.

He sighed as he watched over her.

He seemed to be so deep in his own little world he didn't notice that Asuka had woken up with a slight jump.

When he finally blinked himself back to reality he noticed that Asuka had been watching him watching her.

Her sapphire blue eyes were locked with his Emerald green Eyes.

"How long have you been awake, My dearest Redheaded Devil Queen"

"Not long My loyal Black suited knight, just long enough to lose myself a dozen times while staring into the pools of Emerald Green you call your eyes"

Hunter placed a Delicate Kiss on her lips to which she kissed back.

He folded his pillow so that his head was still propped up before he wrapped his arms around Asuka Holding her lightly as if he'd break her if he held her too tightly.

"you don't have to be so gentle and Delicate with me" Whispered Asuka

Hunter looked at her almost sadly "Sorry"

"I swear to God Hunter, If you start to turn into Stupid Shinji I'll kill you" Asuka scalded her Boyfriend still in a whisper as to not wake Shinji and Misato.

"It can't be helped, My love"

"No do not even start"

"Sorry," Hunter muttered without Realizing.

"For fuck sake Hunter, What happened to the Guy I fell for? What happened to the guy who used to throw me against the lockers and start making out with me when we were back in Germany, Like fuck when did you start Treating me like I'm Fragile"

"Asuka i-"

"Like fuck, I get that mentally I'm not the most stable but Physically I am stable, So since when did you start thinking I was physically Fragile?"

"Asuka, Those times in Germany and the few times on the couch, They were different, I didn't care with those Times, Don't get me wrong I've loved you for years and I still do but now that you and I are together I don't like the risk of hurting you"

"You're never going to fucking Hurt me, Hunter, There is no possible way you could hurt me"

Hunter looked down at her, A sad look in his eye and said "I'm sorry but It just feels like I'll hurt you Like when you held my hand at dinner, I couldn't help but feel like if I put any more pressure on your hand that it would break within mine"

"and there's another thing, You've never apologized to me for how you feel, Even when it's pissed me off, What the hell is going on with you?"

"Asuka, I don't fucking know!" He whispers yelled at her.

Asuka Blinked at him before rolling over muttering one thing to him.

"Just leave"

Hunter sighed getting out of bed and getting changed.

he now wore black jeans with a silver chain attached, a blood red shirt and his leather jacket before Grabbing his phone sliding it into his pocket and walked over to Asuka's side of the bed.

He reached under Asuka's pillow Taking both of her pocket knives.

Both of which he had bought for her.

one was a Standard Leatherman Pocket knife, The other was a butterfly knife with a red handle.

The handle matched the colour of unit 2.

he slid the two pocket knives into his opposite pocket he walked over to the door and said "I just" He paused Sighing before he continued "I just don't like the risk of me losing control and hurting you, We both know I don't know my own strength"

He grabbed a small duffle bag and put his school clothes into it and walked out of the room Zipping the bag up.

he had Neglected his plugsuit knowing he had spares at Headquarters.

He left the Apartment then turned out onto the street.

the lights casting eerie shadows as Hunter walked down the street.

Asuka was on his mind as he walked around.

-With Asuka-

Asuka laid in bed, Shocked and alone.

She wasn't used to sleeping without Hunter next to her and she didn't expect Him to actually leave the house but yet he had and he had taken her Pocket knives with him.

He was smart in doing so, Her arms itched almost begging to be cut but she knew that she would lose him if she started again.

He still loved her, That's all she knew.

but still his last words echoed through her mind.

'We both know I don't know my own strength'

She slowly got out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen Grabbing Hunter's bottle of Blue Label and returned to her room Closing her door.

She sat up on the bed and opened the bottle putting it to her lips and taking a mouthful swallowing the Whisky before immediately taking another Swig.

then a third.

then a four.

before she knew it she had finished the bottle in about half an hour.

but the pain of him basically leaving her didn't fade, The alcohol just made it tolerable.

-With Hunter-

He opened his wallet which he found in his Jeans and found the Japanese equivalent to three hundred Dollars Australian.

"That's right, The German Branch gave us some spending money so we can get our books and shit" Hunter had muttered to no one.

He closed his wallet putting it back in his jeans before sitting down at a bus stop.

Soon enough a sleek black Mustang GT pulled up in front of him.

Hunter looked up and the window rolled down to reveal one Ryouji Kaji.

"You alright Kiddo?"

Hunter sighed and said "I don't know anymore"

Kaji leaned over and opened the passenger side door and said "Jump in, Let's talk"

Hunter threw his bag into the car and got in, closing the door and buckling up.

Kaji drove off starting to do Laps of Tokyo-3

"So what's got you so down? Mr Savior of the Second Child"

Hunter sighed and said "She's what's got me down"

"What's happened?"

"Her and I had started dating this afternoon and instead of doing shit like throwing her against the lockers like I used to in Germany and Tackling her onto the couch when Shinji and Misato were gone, I had started acting as if-"

"As If you could break her at the slightest touch, As if every bone in her body would break if you put too much pressure into a hug," Kaji said saying exactly what Hunter was thinking.

"Yeah, Exactly"

Kaji smirked and said "Asuka is a strong young woman, yes she may need you there to keep her sane, Yes she may need you close by to feel safe but She is not as breakable as you think she is, I understand that love is a powerful thing, And I do understand that you love Asuka dearly but to be honest, You couldn't break her or Hurt her in any Physical way" Before Hunter knew it Kaji had parked the car out from of his own house and said "Why don't you stay the night, I assume you took Asuka's knives?"

Hunter reached into His pocket pulling out the two pocket knives and said "Yeah" Then he realized.

He left his Blue Label at Misato's.

Hunter sighed and Muttered "Asuka's probably wasted by now"

"You left a bottle of Alcohol at Misato's didn't you?"

"Yeah, and Asuka's probably drank it all"

Kaji Chuckled and said, "Tell you what, you can stay tonight and I'll give you a few bottles, Sound good?"

Hunter nodded and said "Thank you, it beats Staying at a bus station"

Hunter got out of the car grabbing his back and closed the door.

When Hunter looked to Kaji he was already out and headed to his front door.

Hunter quickly walked over to Kaji.

When the door was open Kaji wasted no time setting Hunter up for bed.

-With Asuka-  
-Hours later-

Asuka sat on the Balcony she was still slightly Tipsy but it was quickly fading.

She hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

every time she tried she saw two images.

both Were so similar.

One was of her mother Hanging from a hospital room Ceiling.

The other was Hunter being killed in an angel battle.

She sighed as she watched the sunrise.

"morning Kiddo" Came Misato's tired voice.

"Morning" Asuka muttered absentmindedly.

Misato walked over and sat down two beers in hand.

She offered the second Can to Asuka who simply shook her head, Quickly feeling a hangover approaching

"Take it" Misato insisted.

Asuka sighed taking the beer and cracking it open and took a gulp of it which stalled her Hangover for the moment.

Misato Cracked open her own beer gulping it down at inhuman speeds before she said "I got a text From Kaji at five this morning"

"All I need to know is am I stuck with Idiot Shinji?"

"let me finish, He said that Hunter is with him"

"I don't care"

"What happened last night, Between You and Hunter?"

Asuka sighed sadly and said "He suddenly started treating me as if I was Fragile, Like if he held Me too tightly that i would shatter in his arms, That's not who I fell in love with, I fell for him because he wasn't afraid to hold me that little bit too tightly, I fell for him because he seemed to not care unless it came to me and I fell for him because he wasn't afraid to be rough with me and he suddenly started apologizing like Stupid Shinji"

Misato signed and said, "Define rough with you?"

Asuka gulped down another mouth full of beer before she said "Back in Germany he was never afraid to throw me against one of the lockers in between tests and start making out with me, he wasn't afraid to tackle me onto the couch"

Misato gulped down more of her Beer then said "things can change when you finally get with someone you've had your eye on"

"But I didn't expect Hunter to Change so drastically and so quickly"

"It might have been the fact that he never thought he'd get past the occasional making out that he just didn't want to risk losing you"

Asuka sighed and gulped down the rest of her beer and said "Maybe"

They sat in silence until Asuka broke it by saying "Is Hunter coming to school today"

Misato pulled her phone out of her pocket sending Kaji a text message that Asuka assumed was asking if Hunter was going to school that day.

Misato sighed after a few moments and said "No response from Kaji yet but I'd say it's safe to assume that he'd be a no-show today"

Asuka nodded almost sadly.

Misato put a hand on the Redheads shoulder and said "if you love Him, Set him free and if it's truly meant to be he'll come back to you"

Asuka nodded getting up and walked into her and Hunter's shared room.

she closed the door behind her and looked around.

it felt so lonely in the room, Without Hunter buzzing around getting both of their Uniforms ready for school or his soft snores on a lazy weekend.

She Missed him.

-with Kaji-

Kaji read the Message from his Ex-girlfriend and superior Misato Kasuragi.

"Will Hunter be at school? Asuka wants to know"

Kaji sighed and walked over to a futon that laid on the ground and on the futon laid a sixteen year old male who was known as the fourth Child with the Name of Hunter Drake and he looked like a wreak.

there were dozens of empty bottles on the floor around him.

those bottles used to be full of various types of Alcohol.

Kaji growled more to himself as he opened his phone and opened his texts with Misato then quickly typed out "He'll be there, He'll be Hungover but He'll be there I'll make sure of it" then hit send.

He looked down at the wreak that was the fourth child and scowled almost in disgust but Kaji understood why Hunter had gotten as drunk as he did.

Kaji sighed and lightly kicked Hunter in the ribs as he said "Hunter get up"

nothing.

Kaji kicked Hunter slightly Harder which caused Hunter to sit up.

"You've got school Kiddo"

Hunter nodded before a sudden pain shot through his head signalling the worst Hangover he's ever had.

"Do I have to?" Hunter asked almost whining.

"Yes, I Believe you've got a nickname to live up to"

Hunter stood up carefully as he said: "And what nickname is that?"

"You're the Savior of the Second Child, and I expect that you live up to it"

Hunter sighed and said "Alright" and walked over to his bag grabbing his uniform and walking into the bathroom getting changed.

He walked out and Kaji was already dressed.

Hunter packed his normal clothes into his small duffle bag except his jacket.

he threw his jacket on and put the duffle bag over his head allowing it to rest on his shoulder so the bag hung diagonally across his chest stopping at his hip and said "Alright, I assume you're dropping me off to make sure I actually get there"

Kaji nodded and left the house with Hunter hot on his heels.

-At school-

it was Lunchtime and Hunter hadn't spoken to Asuka the entire day but he had been watching her from his seat at the back.

She seemed depressed but hid it by smiling like nothing was wrong.

however, Hunter could see through it and read her like an open book

Hunter's hangover was still there and seemed to have no intention of leaving.

Hunter sat on a small hill of grass with Shinji, Toji and Kensuke.

he was Watching Asuka from a distance, He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

He was watching her so intently that he couldn't hear the other three calling his name.

Until Toji punched Hunter in the ribs grabbing his attention.

"What?" Hunter questioned angrily.

Shinji put his hands up out of instinct as he said "I was wondering what happened between You and Asuka"

Hunter stood up and said "Nothing you need to worry about, I'll be home this afternoon"

"Misato said we have Harmonics tests this afternoon"

Hunter rolled his eyes pulling his phone out and walked into the school Building as he sent a message to Asuka that simply read 'Janitors closet'

Hunter looked around before ducking into the darkened room.

"This is so cliche" He muttered to himself.

within a few minutes the door opened and in walked the Redheaded Devil herself.

Hunter noticed her looking around as she Whispered "Hunter?"

Hunter moved Quickly pushing her against a part of the wall that wasn't being used and locked lips with her.

If acting on instinct, She kissed him back Hungrily.

for a few moments, everything felt right.

But only for a few Moments.

Asuka pushed him away and looked at him stunned.

she looked like a gasping fish while she tried to find any words to throw at him but she couldn't find any because anything she could think of she had already thrown at him a hundred times before.

"I missed you" she eventually said in a barely audible Whisper.

Hunter chuckled which had an accompanying Smirk as he whispered "I was gone a night"

"And part of a day" Asuka added again in a whisper.

Hunter's smirk grew as he said: "Back together?"

Asuka smirked and asked, "what does this tell you?" Before closing the distance between them and locked lips with him.

as if on instinct Hunter kissed her back pushing her back against the wall.

She broke the kiss with a smirk.

Hunter returned her smirk and said "That tells me that I'm forgiven and I can resume my place on our shared bed"

Asuka nodded a bit of the light that was seeping around the door caught her eyes and that's when Hunter noticed the bags under her eyes which held a slight darkness to then.

Hunter reached his hand up and ran his thumb over the bag of her right eye as he Asked: "How much sleep did you get after I left?" Concern laced his voice.

"None" Asuka whispered sadly.

"Why?"

"Any time I tried I would get flashes of My Mum and you, in both cases you're both dead"

Hunter stood there stunned.

He was only just realizing how much of an effect his presence had on her.

He only just realized what he actually did for her.

He only just realized how much she loved him.

Suddenly everything from the last six years started flashing through his mind but one instance stood out.

-Flashback-

A ten year old Hunter sat on his single sized bed playing Pokemon Platinum on his Nintendo ds lite.

"Hunty!" Called a ten year old Asuka.

Hunter cringed at the nickname given to him by the Red-headed girl that was his roommate.

he ignored her continuing to battle the third Gym.

"Hunty!" Called Asuka again.

Silence.

"Hunty!"

"For the love of God, what do you want Asuka?" Hunter asked the redhead that was sitting across the room.

Asuka looked up at him and said: "can I sleep with you again tonight?"

Hunter sighed and said "Sure Sweetpea" without thinking his sentence through.

when night fell Asuka had cuddled up to him Almost pushing him off his bed but he didn't mind.

He'd do anything to make sure she was safe and happy.

That was the vow he made that night.

He had made it while staring at her wrists which had dozens upon dozens of red lines on them.

-End of flashback-

Hunter blinked back to reality as he looked into Asuka's stunning Sapphire blue eyes.

"Asuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you first started to sleep with me?"

"yeah"

"Was it because I somehow kept your traumas out of your dreams or was it because of something else?"

"A bit of both I guess," Asuka said almost shyly.

suddenly the bell went.

Hunter sighed and said, "Do you want to ditch?"

Asuka nodded and within Minutes they were running down the street towards Misato's apartment.

They were Laughing as if they had never laughed before.

they laughed like that the entire way to Misato's apartment.

they had quieted down when they walked into the apartment.

Hunter locked the door behind him and turned around as he said: "We have a few hours until the harmonic tests so what do you to do?"

Asuka glanced at him while flicking through channels than said turning back to the TV and said "I don't know"

Hunter crossed the room before quickly taking the remote putting it on the table.

Asuka turned to complain but Hunter covered her mouth with his in a kiss effectively silencing her words.

Asuka kissed back almost hungrily just like in the janitors closet half an hour earlier.

she pulled Hunter onto the couch, never breaking the kiss but instead, she deepened it.

Hunter held himself off her by using a hand placed beside her head to hold himself up.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Asuka almost instantly Granted him access.

His tongue quickly darted into her mouth and started wrestling hers for dominance.

He ultimately won and wasted no time by exploring her mouth until she snaked her tongue around his before pushing her way into his mouth and started to do her own exploring.

Everything was peaceful.

Suddenly the TV shut off.

Hunter broke the kiss and looked at it.

Asuka turned her head to look at it as well as she said "Power must have been turned off"

"Which means, Something happened at headquarters"

-With Misato-

Misato stood in the back of a room leaning against a wall.

she was watching over an activation test with Unit 0.

When suddenly all the lights and computers Shutoff.

Ritsuko looked around and said "A power outage?"

Misato sighed and walked over to her best friend and said bluntly "It appears so" Before pulling out her phone and said "No Signal, We have no way of contacting the pilots if an Angel attacks"

Ritsuko sighed and said "If we keep the Magi running Hunter's new app should detect it, So the pilots will be Notified if they all downloaded the app, Except Rei who doesn't have a Mobile phone and is already here"

Misato nodded and said "Hunter and Asuka are probably together so if she hasn't downloaded the app then She'll still know and Shinji should have it because he always does as he's told"

Ritsuko nodded.

-With Hunter-

Hunter's Phone suddenly Vibrated in his Pocket.

He pulled it out and brought the lock screen to life.

there was a black notification with the red Nerv logo.

'Angel Detected' Was all it read.

Hunter sat properly as he unlocked his phone and opened the app as quickly as his phone would allow.

the app opened and showed it was indeed the Eighth angel with the blue blood type.

Hunter looked to Asuka and said "There's an angel"

Asuka looked outside just as a giant spider-like leg Came down shaking the apartment.

before it moved to reveal a giant spider-like body with Dozens of Eyes on it.

Hunter shot to his feet and said "we need to get to headquarters"

Asuka got to her feet and said: "If the power to Tokyo-3 is out how will we get to Headquarters?"

"We'll have to go through the ventilation shafts" Asuka groaned in annoyance then he said "It's our only hope of getting into headquarters and to the Evas"

Asuka nodded then they both ran out of the apartment.

-Half an hour later-

after breaking into one of the million ventilation systems that connect to Nerv Headquarters Asuka appointed herself The leader of their little duo.

Hunter had reluctantly agreed.

they were now crawling through their third Vent and this one was particularly small.

"If you dare look up my skirt I will end you, Do you Hear me, babe?"

"what would the point be? I've already seen you in your underwear and we've slept together" Hunter said keeping his eyes glued to the cool metal.

"I may have forgiven you but I'm still pissed that you walked out on me last night"

"Fair enough" Hunter muttered with a sigh.

after a few more moments the Vent had thickened so that Hunter wouldn't be looking up his Girlfriends skirt if he looked up.

He looked down through a vent gate and saw Ritsuko and Misato talking.

"Units 0, 2 and 3 are currently on standby," Ritsuko told Misato.

"Now all we need are Asuka and Hunter"

Hunter looked up slightly and Said "Babe, here are the Eva Cages"

"How are we going to get down?"

"I guess I'll go down first and I'll catch you when you drop"

Asuka had managed to turn around to face him.

She looked like she didn't like the idea.

Hunter sighed and said, "how else are we going to get down there?"

"what if you hurt yourself? Or you could miss calculate the distance between you and I when I fall"

Hunter looked at her and said "I Won't, you forget that I've fallen from higher places and landed on my feet each time"

Asuka nodded and said, "What about me, You could still miss when it comes to catching me?" She was starting to sound more and more panicked with each word.

"Do you trust me?" was all he asked Causing Asuka to nod Then he said "I've got this"

Asuka nodded again before Hunter unlocked the gate causing it to fall open.

He slid out and landed on his feet with his Knees bent.

He stood up Quickly and Caught Asuka Bridle style.

Ritsuko blinked at the Duo and said "Well we have the remaining pilots"

Misato looked at them and said, "Where's Shinji?"

"At school I'd Assume, Asuka and I Ditched that's how we got here so quickly"

Misato glared at the couple and said "I'll scald you two later right now go to the change rooms and get Ready, Rei is already suited up and ready to go"

The couple nodded and ran to the change rooms.

Hunter pulled out his Plugsuit and Stripped down.

he quickly started to put Plugsuit on while muttering "Of course the one day I decide not to wear my Plugsuit"

"At least we're back together" Came Asuka's voice from the other side of a screen.

he sighed and said "That's true"

Hunter depressurized his Plugsuit causing it to become skin tight and ran around the other side of the privacy screen and began Helping Asuka with hers.

Hunter darted around her making sure Her Plugsuit was on correctly.

"I'm good" He continued to dart around her Before she said more forcefully "I'm good"

He nodded and quickly kissed her before they ran side by side back to the Eva Cages.

they were quickly taken to their Evas which all had the Entry plugs at the ready.

Hunter got into his Entry plug and said "Let's rock and roll"

Before closing the hatch.

he felt the plug get inserted into his Evangelions Neck.

soon his Evangelion interface appeared.

he started to press a few buttons on his joysticks configuring the systems.

"Are you done yet?" Came Misato's voice.

"Yep I'm done"

"Alright, the Evas have been connected to batteries attached to the shoulder pylons, You each have about an hours worth of active time, However Hunter Unit 3 has had an experimental S2 engine but we have no idea how it works"

"Roger" came the voices of the three pilots.

"Now Climb up launch route number 32 which will put you Directly above headquarters and destroy the angel"

Hunter nodded and said "Roger" He looked to the other two comlinks and said "Alright let's move out"

"Who made you a leader?" Came the annoyed voice of his Girlfriend.

"Alright you lead the way then"

The three Evangelions moved their last restraints and began their climb.

Hunter looked around him and noticed a golden liquid starting to pour down from above.

"It's acid watch out" Came the monotoned voice of Rei.

The three pilots jumped into a side hatch as the battery packs and rifles they had been given fell to the bottom of the shaft.

Hunter sighed and said, "What do we do now?"

his fellow pilots stayed silent.

"Come on girls we need a plan, The angel is right above us and our internal batteries have less than five minutes left," He said glancing to his internal battery timer.

"Alright I've got one"

Hunter's head snapped to Asuka's face on his intercoms.

"There will be three positions, Defense, offence and Back up, Backup's job is to go down to the bottom of the shaft and past one of the rifles to Offense while defence covers the other two from the Acid bath"

"I'll go Defense," Hunter said The very second Asuka stopped talking.

"Sorry babe, That would be my job, or have you forgotten that i still have to repay you for all the times you've saved me from myself, Rei will be the back up and Hunter, you'll be the offence since you have the Highest Sync rate and your the best shot out the three of us"

Hunter nodded as the other two signed off their intercoms.

"Go!" Called Asuka as she flicked herself up and spun around holding her Eva up.

Hunter used his legs and shoulder pylons to hold himself up.

Rei had dropped down to the bottom of the Shaft.

soon more acid started to pour down onto Asuka's back and he heard her screams of pain but to so extent, he could feel her pain.

"Rei!" Hunter called desperation obvious in his voice as he lowered a hand to catch the rifle.

Rei quickly threw a rifle up which Hunter caught and aimed up.

"Babe move!" Hunter yelled

"All clear" Called Asuka as she moved out the way.

Hunter quickly pulled the trigger shooting right through the angel and its core.

he emptied the clip and dropped the rifle back down as The angel collapsed in on itself.

Hunter leaned back in his seat while he breathed a sigh of relief as he said: "Are you, alright babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little sore but I'm fine" Asuka responded panting slightly.

-an hour and a half later-

after an hour and a half, Nerv had recovered the Evas and had managed to get the pilots out.

Hunter and Asuka now sat in the break room a can of soda in front of them With Misato pacing in front of them.

She stopped and looked at the couple before starting to pace again trying to find out where she should start on scalding the teens.

"You should never have left the house last night Hunter!" Misato practically screamed at him.

"I know"

"I mean what if something happened while you were gone?"

"Like what?"

"What if I woke up this morning and found Asuka hanging from the ceiling? That would be on you"

"I know, I'm not proud that I left the house last night but I thought it through, I took the Knives I bought for her before I left, she was fine"

"That is not the point, Hunter!" Misato yelled at him

"What is the point then Misato!" Hunter yelled back quickly losing his temper.

"The point is that she's your girlfriend and it seems that you need to be reminded that she is extremely mentally unstable"

Hunter slammed his fist down on the table causing Asuka to jump slightly as he said "I don't need a fucking reminder, Major, I've been there with her during her darkest moments and I still love her, and I always will, but at the same time I can only do so much when she tells me to leave, I am bound to her every word so if she tells me to leave then I'm gone"

Misato glared at him and said "maybe you should think about which part of her you're bound to"

Hunter glared at the major who doubled as his Guardian and said "I know exactly which part I'm bound to" with Venom lacing his voice.

she glared at the teen and said "then of all things you two decide to skip school"

"We wanted time to our fucking selves is that so much to Fucking ask Major?"

"Do you really think I want to be looking after three teenaged children two of which are extremely unstable Mentally and one who clearly has a temper issue?"

"If you didn't want to look after us then why did you fight for me to stay with Asuka?"

"Because if I was to leave for a night god knows what would happen without you watching over her"

"And that's what I was doing, it's not like I left her home alone and it's not like I left her at school without someone there to look after her"

"That is not the point Hunter!"

"Then what is the point? My grades rival the Class reps! like fuck Asuka graduated from college at the age of fucking thirteen"

"The point is Asuka is failing her tests at school, her degree from college is completely irrelevant until she graduates"

"maybe a few days away is what she needs to pass"

"Hunter Kevin Drake, Stop arguing with me!"

"I'll argue until I have no more comebacks"

Misato glared at the teen who glared back.

"You're not going to Win Misato, He has a comeback for everything, The amount of times I've thrown something at him and he's put me on my ass with one comment is astounding," Asuka said with a sigh.

Hunter looked at her and said "Babe, I've got this, be quiet please"

"First time you've told me to be quiet" Asuka muttered under her breath.

That comment almost made Misato spit out of a mouth full of coffee.

Hunter, however, looked at his girlfriend with a smirk.

Misato growled as she said, "Dismissed, Hit the showers you two" the couple stood up.

"Separate showers please" Misato added.

"No promises" Hunter called over had shoulder as he and Asuka walked away hand in hand.

They walked into the locker rooms and pressed the button on their plugsuits and took them off.

As Asuka went to walk to the showers Hunter grabbed her wrist and threw her against one of the lockers and locked lips with Her.

the locker rooms were will dark due to there being no power.

His fingers started to dance across Asuka's stomach.

he felt every bump that was caused by her self Harm a couple days before.

he felt her fingers starting to dance across his six-pack.

"I don't hear that shower running!" Called the overly familiar male voice of Ryoji Kaji.

Hunter growled under his breath as he and Asuka walked into a shower cubicle.

he turned on the water making it slightly hotter than he'd prefer knowing that Asuka liked her Showers slightly hotter.

She moved under the water and the second the water hit her body yellow started to pool at her feet as the Lcl started to wash off her body.

Hunter moved closer to her and locked lips with her.

he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as the water drenched their naked bodies.

the small pool of yellow vanished since all the Lcl had been washed off of their bodies but they didn't notice.

they were so into their make-out session that everything around them seemed to vanish.

the only things they noticed were each other and the water hitting their bodies.

Hunter pinned Asuka to the wall never breaking the kiss.

his hands tangling themselves in her fiery red hair.

Hunter moved to her neck and started to kiss, Suck and bite at her neck.

he was sure that he'd leave a few marks which is exactly what he wanted.

He left hickeys all over Asuka's neck marking her as his.

he pulled back and admired his work.

her neck was covered in yellow and blue marks.

he smirked at her and leaned in close to her ear.

"Your mine" He growled deeply.

he felt the goosebumps rise up on her back.

She smirked at him and started to kiss Suck and bite at his neck leaving marks of her very own.

when she was satisfied she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered into his ear seductively "and your mine"

"Kids you've been there for over 2 hours, are you two alright?" Called Misato.

Hunter sighed and called back "Yeah, Just finished"

He looked down at Asuka who seemed disappointed.

"We do have a room to ourselves"

Asuka nodded perking up slightly.

he turned off the water and got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before smacking Asuka's ass causing her to let out a small Squeak before swiping his hand away.

-hours later-  
-at Misato's apartment-

Hunter sat at the dinner table with Asuka sitting on his lap with her head laid on his shoulder.

he had an arm wrapped around her back keeping her from falling off him.

"are you alright Asuka?" Misato asked from her seat on the couch.

concern was obvious in her voice.

"Yeah," Asuka said before yawning "I'm fine, Just tired"

Misato got up and walked over to the couple and said "Lift up the back of your shirt"

Hunter glared at Misato.

"Asuka do it now" Misato ordered.

Hunter sighed and moved the back of Asuka's shirt up revealing the massive burn on her back that looked like acid had been poured onto her back.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Misato I'm fine" Asuka muttered.

Hunter looked to his girlfriend and said "Let's get you to bed"

He fixed her shirt and stood up holding her Bridle style.

he walked into their shared room and laid her down sitting next to her.

she laid her head on his pillow and closed her eyes while Hunter ran his fingers through her hair.

"You should have let me take the defensive position" Hunter sighed.

"I know" Asuka muttered "But at the same time, you could have been hurt more considering you have a naturally high Sync rate"

"Get some rest baby, I'll explain to the major what happened"

Asuka nodded and falling asleep.

Hunter got up and walked into the lounge room and sat down next to Misato.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine"

"What happened?"

"She had made a plan involving three positions, Defense, offence and back up"

"What was each job?"

"Defense was to block the acid Bath, Offense was supposed to destroy it and Back up was to grab a rifle for offence"

"Who was each position"

"Ayanami was back up, I was offence and Asuka, unfortunately, was Defense"

"Why did you let her take that position?"

"I didn't want to I actually volunteered for the Defensive position but she took it claiming she had to repay me for all the times I saved her from herself"

"so the angel rained down a bath of Acid on top of her and Unit 2 while Rei and unit 0 threw you a rifle and you destroyed the angel with unit 3?" Misato asked trying to figure out how the battle went down.

"Pretty much" Hunter sighed.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah" He let out a yawn of his own and said "I'm not fair behind her"

"the two of you have got School tomorrow then a Harmonics test at lunch"

"Understood"

After about half an hour Hunter stood up and walked into his and Asuka's room.

He closed the door and laid down pulling Asuka close to him.

their Bodies fitting together almost like two puzzle pieces.

he closed his eyes breathing her scent.

the scent of Lavander perfume which she stole from Misato and Lcl with a hint of his own scent on her.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Kid with anger issues

Hunter opened his eyes and looked around.

It was still dark.

He looked down at Asuka.

The moon hit her in such a way that I made her look like a goddess to him.

He sighed as he eyes fluttered open revealing her sapphire orbs which seemed to shine in the moonlight.

He was suddenly wide awake and it seemed that Asuka was wide awake as well.

Asuka smirked at him and whispered, "We're not getting any more sleep are we?"

"Nope" he whispered back.

"well we do have a few hours until Misato and the idiot wake up, do you wanna continue what we started in the shower?" she whispered a seductive smirk spreading across her face.

"what about your back?" he whispered concern lacing his voice.

"It's better than it was last night"

Hunter smirked before rolling over and pinned Asuka down and locked lips with her.

He ran his hand under her shirt running his fingers over the cuts on her stomach.

Asuka Broke the kiss before taking off her shirt and threw it onto the floor.

Hunter smirked before taking his own shirt off and threw it with Asuka's.

The couple locked lips again.

Asuka's fingers danced down his abs to the waistband of his tracksuit pants.

Hunter's hands had snaked their way behind her back and onto the clasp of her bra.

He expertly undid her bra after years of having to help her undo her bras.

He pulled it up her arms revealing her perky c cupped breasts before he threw it onto the ever-growing pile of clothing.

Hunter had wrapped a hand around Asuka's right breast earning a soft moan from the girl underneath him.

He slowly massaged her left breast as he ducked his head down and started sucking on her right nipple earning a slightly louder moan from her.

He felt her fingers tangle into his hair as he continued.

He stopped sucking on her breast and moved back up to her face locking lips with her.

He unbuttoned her denim booty shorts and quickly pulled them off never breaking the kiss as he threw the shorts on to the small pile of clothing.

He felt her hands grab the waistband of his tracksuit pants and pulled them down to a point where she couldn't reach any further.

To solve the problem of his Tracksuit pants he kicked them off and they fell onto the pile of clothes.

Asuka kept a set of fingers tangled in his hair while the other hand rested on his back.

He moved his free hand down her stomach Dragging his nails lightly over her cuts Causing the redhead under him to moan into his mouth.

Hunter broke the kiss and shot her a smirk before he whispered "my gorgeous girlfriend is a masochist, who woulda thunk it"

"only for you, baby" Asuka whispered as she shot him a seductive smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind" he muttered before locking lips with her again.

He rested both hands on her hips looping the sides of her panties.

He pulled them down her slender legs before throwing them onto the pile of clothing that seemed to still be growing with a flick of his wrist but he never broke the kiss.

he broke the kiss to immediately start placing butterfly kisses starting at her neck before moving to her collarbone then down to her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach making sure to kiss every cut on her stomach then he started kissing and licking at her pussy causing the redhead to moan slightly louder than she meant to.

She quickly moved her hand to her mouth to muffle her moans.

She used her free hand to pull him up as she muttered "Kiss me like you I've been missing for a month, My Loyal Black knight"

Hunter quickly locked lips with her as her hands pulled his boxers down which he kicked off and onto the pile of their clothing.

He instinctively reached into the bedside on his side of their shared bed not expecting anything to be there.

To his surprise, His hand came in contact with a box.

He pulled it out and looked at it.

He noticed the glowing writing on a sticky note that read 'hope you don't mind but I peaked at your medical records and bought these for Asuka and yourself to use should be the right size - Misato'

Hunter sighed and pulled the sticky note off the box to find out that it was a box of Large condoms.

He placed the box down and pulled a condom out of the box.

He quickly opened the wrapper and slid the condom onto his ten-inch member.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked down at her.

Soon Emerald Green orbs met Sapphire blues orbs.

She nodded at him.

He leaned down next to her ear and whispered "Deep breaths Baby, Bite your hand if you need to, we don't want Misato to catch us" into her ear before pushing his member into Asuka's soaking wet pussy.

Asuka's hand flew to her mouth before she bit down on the side of her hand between her thumb and index finger as she moaned which was muffled by her hand.

He fully entered her before stopping allowing Asuka time to adjust due to it being their second time.

Asuka panted as she adjusted to his size before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled herself and whispered into his ear "show me how rough you can be my Black Knight"

Hunter smirked at her before she let herself drop back onto the bed.

Hunter wasted no time grabbing her wrists before tying them to the bed using her hair to do so.

She smirked up at him and whispered "Bondage mixed with hair pulling, so there is a brain inside that tough exterior"

Hunter shot her a cocky smirked and he pulled back so that his member was barely inside her before slamming back into her causing her to let a small squeak which mixed with a moan.

He started to quickly thrust in and out of her earning moan after moan from the redhead under him.

She tried to lean up to him but ended up pulling her own hair which caused her to let out another moan.

He smirked at her before leaning down brushing his bottom lip against hers before moving back so that she couldn't close the distance.

Asuka attempted to follow his lips but was stopped but her hair being tugged back causing her to let out another moan.

Hunter never slowed his thrusts as it all happened.

He smirked and leaned down next to her ear.

"How cute the redheaded devil queen can't get at what she wants" Hunter whispered teasingly.

"I Hate you" Asuka had managed out between soft moans.

Hunter smirked down at his girlfriend and whispered between moans of his own "no you don't"

He started to thrust harder into her causing louder moans.

The couple had stopped caring if they woke Shinji Knowing that Misato slept like a log.

Hunter glanced at Asuka's wrists which seemed to be pulling her hair more causing louder moans.

"Jesus Christ Hunter, I'm gonna cum" Asuka barely managed out between her loud moans.

He soon felt himself getting close as he moaned out "so am I"

Asuka soon let out a high pitched scream of pleasure as Hunter groaned as they came in unison.

Asuka's juices pouring onto the bed whilst Hunter had filled his Condom.

Asuka laid panting underneath Him.

He quickly untied her wrists from her hair as he pulled out of her taking his Condom off tying a knot in it to prevent his cum from getting everywhere as he threw it across the room into a trash can which he guessed was courtesy of Misato.

He laid down next to her and pulled her close then with a flick of his wrist he had covered Asuka and himself with their blanket just as Shinji Knocked before opening door.

He sheepishly poked his head in and asked "are you two alright? I heard Asuka scream"

Hunter looked over his shoulder being on Asuka's side of their bed and said "Yeah we're fine Shinji, go back to bed"

"actually it's the same time I always wake up"

"what time is it,?" Asuka asked

"six in the morning"

"shit" the couple muttered under their collective breath.

Hunter sighed and said "Go do your thing, Asuka and I will be out in a minute"

Shinji nodded before closing the door and walking away.

Hunter sighed before looking down at the redhead in his arms and said "we should probably get ready for school"

Asuka sighed and said "do we have to? We are literally there for half the day before we have the harmonics test"

"yeah we have too, ive missed a few too many days as is"

Asuka nodded sliding out of the bed and grabbed some fresh underwear.

Hunter sighed and got out of the bed before starting to quickly buzz around the room getting their uniforms ready.

He laid Asuka's school blouse, skirt and ribbion on the bed before looking around and grabbed the first plugsuit he saw and noticed it was red.

"Asuka since when did you have a plugsuit here?"

"it was left over from the Embryo Angel battle remember?"

"oh it's the new heat resistant one"

"that's the one"

"it was poorly designed" was all Hunter said before throwing it over his shoulder and grabbed a unopened plugsuit opening it and putting it on before depressurizing it.

He walked over to a pair of black jeans which had a silver chain going from one link to another and put them on before putting on the unifrom white button up shirt.

He looked around unable to find his jacket.

He looked over to Asuka who was Dressed and was wearing his jacket.

She looked at him and found him glaring lightly.

The redhead smiled and poked her tongue out at him.

He smirked crossing the room.

As if on instinct Asuka moved back until she hit the wall.

He pinned her to the wall before locking lips with her.

A small moan escaped Asuka's lips.

Hunter smirked and broke the kiss before whispering "As hot as you look in my jacket, I want it back" into the redhead's ear.

Asuka pouted as she took his jacket off handing it to him.

He smirked and nipped at her neck before throwing his jacket on and walked out of the room and into the kitchen just as Shinji was starting to place plates on the table.

"where's Misato?" Asuka asked

"she had an early shift at headquaters, Ritsuko asked her to help set up the harmonics tests for lunch"

Hunter sighed and muttered "of course"

"oh and Hunter, I don't think you've seen how Nerv operates the Harmonics tests but when its at Lunch time like today be sure to grab some food before heading in"

Hunter nodded and said "alright"

Hunter sat down at the table then Asuka sat down on his lap pulling the plate of food in front of her and started eating.

He smirked before grabbing the plate from the place next to him and started eating aswell.

Just as the three finished the door bell rang.

Shinji got up seemingly out of habit and opened the door revealing Toji and Kensuke.

"morning" Hunter and Asuka said in unison.

"morning Hunter" Toji said smiling at Hunter before glaring at Asuka and said "Devil"

Hunter shot the darkly clade jock a glare which made said jock cower in an instant.

Hunter smirked and said "if shes a devil then im a wolf"

Asuka smirked at her boyfriend and said "you most certainly are" before kissing his neck.

He laughed as he let out a mock wolf howl.

The other four teens erupted in laughter.

"hey Hunter, I noticed something"

Hunter looked down at himself assuming it was him and realized his plugsuit was showing.

"fuck" he cursed himself.

"do you work with the Devil and my bud shinji?"

"can you honestly not see my Plugsuit?" Hunter asked bluntly

"oh so you're a pilot like Shinji and the Devil?"

"for fuck sake Kensuke yes, now I see why Asuka finds nerds annoying"

"sorry I was just asking"

"its why my hands are always black, I always wear my plugsuit thats why Unit 3 was the first to activate on the super carrier over the rainbow because I didn't have to worry about getting changed"

"and we were already on unit 3's carrier ship" Asuka added

Hunter smirked at her before turning to the Jock and military nerd and said "are there any other questions" in a blunt tone of voice.

Kensuke raised his hand

"no we cannot recommend you to be a pilot, no we cannot let you pilot an eva, and we do not get a say in who becomes a pilot"

Kensuke left his hand up.

"what is it Kensuke?" Asuka asking him in a snappy tone.

"what's it like to Pilot an Eva?"

Hunter sighed and said "piloting unit 3 makes me feel free because I had full customization of the Eva"

Kensuke nodded then Toji said, "what did you add?"

"I added a few buttons to allow me to configure the Eva, a switch to release the plug a little easier, Eva unit 3 has built-in D type equipment

Toji nodded happy with the answer then Shinji said almost timidly "Shouldn't we be heading to school?"

Hunter nodded tapping Asuka's thigh causing her to stand up allowing Him to stand up.

the five teens left the Katsuragi residence and headed to school.

When they got to Class Everyone was just filing in.

Shinji, Toji and Kensuke took their seats at the back while Hunter and Asuka took Their seats in the Middle row side by side with Hunter in a window seat.

Hunter opened his laptop and tried to resist the urge to walk out of class.

He suddenly heard Asuka typing in her laptop before a message came up on Hunter's laptop.

"I'm bored!"

Hunter chuckled and typed back "Same" before hitting send.

"Can we walk out while the teacher has his back turned and go make out or something?" was the next message that popped up.

He smirked.

"As tempted as the 'or something' offer sounds you need to get your test scores up" was what he typed back.

"Come on baby, Please, All he talks about is Second impact, It's even more boring considering what we did this morning was so much more fun"

Hunter smirked and double checked that it was a private chat and he thanked god that it was.

"Baby, There won't be anymore of that unless you pay attention"

"You can't say no to me, you said it yourself to Misato"

Hunter cursed himself as he typed back.

"And as Misato said, That degree you got from college isn't valid until you graduate from high school"

He heard Asuka huff as she quickly typed back.

"Baby, Please, can we get out of here"

Hunter noticed the Class representitive walk out of the class as he typed "Fine, A quick make out in the Janitors Closet then you gotta pay attention until the Harmonics test"

Hunter opened a chat with Toji thinking he'd be the most loyal.

"Oi Toji, With the class rep gone for the moment Asuka and I are going to sneak out for a bit can you cover for us?"

Toji's message came nearly instantly.

"Of course, If Hikari or the teacher asks I'll say she was having a depressive spell and you went after her"

Hunter stifled a growl but he knew it was the only way they'd get away with it.

"Ok" was all Hunter responded.

when the Teacher had his back turned Asuka and Hunter quickly but silently got up and left the room making their way to the Janitor's closet.

they slid into the darkened room.

Hunter wasted no time pushing her against an Empty space on the wall and locked lips with her.

-With Hikari-

Hikari Walked into the class and looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for.

there were two students missing.

He growled under her breath and said "Sorry sensei but does anyone know where Mr Drake and Miss Soryu have gone?"

Toji went to speak up but Kasimir spoke up first.

"They probably went to make out or something"

Toji growled and said "Shut up Kaz, their not making out, Asuka is having a Depression spell and Hunter went to help her"

Hikari Glared at the jock as she said "and How Do you know that Suzahara?"

"Hunter told me Before he left"

Hikari nodded before Returning to her seat.

-with Hunter and Asuka-

Hunter tangled a hand in Asuka's hair.

He placed his other hand right on the acid burn on her back earning him a moan from the red head.

Hunter Felt Her hands start to take his jacket off.

He quickly pulled back and fixed his jacket before fixing his hair and said "Alright, We've had our fun now we got to get back to class and you've got to concentrate on class"

Asuka huffed before fixing her hair.

Hunter rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and walking out.

they quickly walked back to class hand in hand.

The couple stopped at the door.

The teacher looked at them before nodding gesturing for them to return to their seats.

The couple quickly went to their seats but didn't sit down because the bell had gone off signalling Their lunch break.

Hunter sighed and packed his thing into his backpack.

Toji walked over and said "Kaz was a dick again"

Hunter nodded and Looked to Shinji "Oi Third child make sure Asuka gets to Headquarters, I'll be there soon"

Shinji nodded as Asuka Looked at him pleadingly.

"Babe I'll be there soon, I just got to do something quickly" She kept her pleading look until he said "I Promise"

Asuka nodded giving Hunter a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room to follow Shinji and the stooges.

Hunter left the classroom and turned the opposite way and walked down the hall meeting Kaz half way through the hallway.

Hunter's eyes burned with Anger and he could Tell that Kaz felt it because his face changed from a smartass smile to a look of fear.

Hunter put in a heavily faked tone of kindess as he said "Hey Kaz, How's it going?"

This unnerved the guy as he stuttered out "I-its going G-Good"

Kaz went to walk around Hunter but Hunter grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the closest wall before closing in on him as he said "So, What did you say to Hikari when she asked where Asuka and I were?"

"I-I said that you two w-were probably making out or or somethig"

a smirk spread across Hunter's face as he said "What my girlfriend and I do when we leave the class, is none of your concern, For all you know she could have Anxiety or Panic attacks, for all you know it could have been my idea for her to get some space from the class so she could calm down" Kaz coward into the wall "for all you know you could have been right, But here's the thing, No one will Believe you"

Hunter raised his fist causing Kaz to flinch.

Hunter laughed and said "Your pathetic,You really are" he punched Kaz knocking him to the floor as he said "Keep my name and My girlfriend's name out of your mouth Unless it's to say how great we are or how amazing of a couple we are do you understand?"

Kaz held his cheek nodding.

-At headquarters-

Hunter walked into the main Lab with his Civilian Clothes in his Locker.

"Your late" Growled Ritsuko.

Hunter walked passed her As he said "I'm aware" Before standing with the other three Pilots wrapping an arm around Asuka's Waist to which she moved slightly closer to him pressing her back against his chest causing the Skin tight body Suits to squeak against each other.

Ritsuko glared at Hunter who tightened his arm around Asuka as he said "Problem Dr Akagi?"

"Yes, there is a problem Hunter" Misato said moving from her place at the corner of the room "You are ten Minutes late"

"I had Business to attend to"

"And this Business is more important than making sure you can still Pilot?"

"Face it Misato, all of us will be able to pilot, So let's just go home"

"Get into the Simulation Plugs" Misato growled through Gritted Teeth.

The four pilots sighed getting into their Respective Simulation Plugs which were linked to their Evangelions.

Hunter sighed taking a deep breath almost instantly Syncing with the Simulation.

-With Ritsuko-

Ritsuko looked at the screen and said "Damn, Hunter Synced up almost instantly"

"He's good for it" Misato sighed looking over Hunter's Previous Harmonic Tests which included sync times.

"Asuka seems to be struggling slightly"

Misato could stop the smirk that spread across her lips.

"What do you think Misato" Ritsuko asked never taking her eyes from the screen.

"Asuka might be having a bit of trouble focusing"

"What do you mean?"

"Her and Hunter are officially dating and you know what that means"

Ritsuko sighed and said "No wonder why she is struggling to sync, Her mind is probably being fill with thoughts of what her and Hunter can do together" Ritsuko's eyes widened behind her glasses as she said Said Surprise lacing her voice "She's Finally synced and she's at the same sync rate as Hunter"

"What's the Sync Rate at?"

"Their both at ninety percent"

"So does that means Hunter's is only in the Hundreds on the field with Asuka?" Misato asked.

"It appears so" Ritsuko said before leaning in close to Maya's ear and said "Lower Hunter's Plug Depth by zero point five"

After Hitting a few Keys On the keyboard the Image of Hunter with his Eyes closed lowered indicating his Synch Depth was being lowered but his Synch rate never fell it stayed at a solid ninety percent.

However his face tightened showing the strain on him but he quickly Relaxed having Adjusted to the new plug depth.

"He adjusts very Quickly" Ritsuko mused to her self Jotting it down on a notepad.

Misato looked over the report again and said "Another thing he's good for" Absentmindedly before She looked closer at the report anda she said "Inside and out he is the perfect pilot"

"he really is something, isn't he, I'm sure Asuka could Vouch for him in the sex Department"

Misato looked up to her friend with a suprised face which mixed with a smile as she said "Making comments like that isn't like you Ritsu"

Ritsuko smiled at her friend and said "I like to throw you off Guard from time to time Misato, it's been my Favourite past time since college"

Misato rolled her eyes and looked back to the report as she listed "He's syncs instantly, He Adjusts to new plug and Graph depths extraordinarily quickly, He's in perfect Mental health, the best we've ever seen in long term Pilots, He has a naturally high sync rate at that, He's damn near Perfect, But it seems he struggles to reach a high Sync rate with A new unit"

"Familiarity, that's all it comes down to, He knows unit 3 inside and out, He helped build It he custom made it really, that's why he gets high Sync rates with it"

"However The only things we can't account for are his Natural proficiency with any weapon he picks up, In his hands or with the Eva, His hair being naturally black with the Red streaks and his eyes being the Emerald green that he's got"

Misato nodded and said "He has to be Genetically modified, That is the only way he can be this Perfect"

"there's no way we can tell"

-with Hunter-

"Alright kids, you can get out now"

Hunter Was the first to eject his Simulation plug.

He got out and walked over to Asuka's simulation plugs just as she Ejected her Simulation Plug.

She got out kissing Hunter who kissed back.

"Alright" Misato said try into get the couple to pay attention.

Asuka and Hunter Ignored her.

"Oi!"

The couple continued to ignore The Major.

"Enough!" Boomed a deep voice that sent Shivers up Hunter's spine causing the Teenaged couple to spring apart and Face none other than Commander Gendo Ikari who was peering over his Red Lensed Glasses at the couple.

"I was just coming down to congratulate Pilots Drake and Soryu, For having matching Sync Ratios" Gendo's eyes Swept over Asuka as he spoke his next Words "And to see how Miss Soryu is going"

Hunter Tensed ready to strike if he got too close to Asuka.

Gendo Peered over his glasses at Asuka as he said "How are you feeling Asuka? I believe you had an Acid Bath yesterday Afternoon"

"I'm fine thank you Commander"

Gendo's eyes moved from Asuka to Hunter as he said "It's disappointing to see that The Second child's Knight in shining black Armor failed to Protect her"

Hunter stood at his full height stalking over to Gendo as he growled "Say that again" Hunter moved closer to Gendo's face growling slightly deeper "I fucking dare you"

Before he knew it Misato was trying to push Hunter away from the Commander.

"Say that a-Fucking-gain" Hunter growled out at Gendo again

Gendo just smirked watching as Misato tried to push the six foot two Teenager away.

"Come on Commander, Put your fucking Funding where your mouth is"

"Asuka Call Kaji, Get him down here, Now!" Misato called out to Asuka still trying to push Hunter Away.

Gendo remained silent the Smirk still plastered on his face.

"What's wrong fuckhead? Yui got your tongue?"

That's what did it.

Gendo's Smirk fell and in its place Gendo glared as he said "Unit 3 is to be put In cryostasis, Until I deem the fourth child to be" Gendo's gave Hunter an up and down before speaking "Sensable"

"your benching me? Your seriously benching your best fucking pilot?"

"Correct"

"Asuka where the fuck is Kaji?"

"He was on the twenty seventh floor, He shouldn't be too far away"

"Your fucking kidding me"

Hunter raised his fist about to Strike the commander but his fist was grabbed and he was shoved away.

Hunter snarled at the Newcomer only to come face with Kaji.

"Hunter snap out of it!" Kaji yelled at the teen.

"This doesn't involve you Kaji!"

"The hell it doesn't! If Misato is getting Asuka to call me and if Asuka is sounding panicked because her boyfriend is verbally Assaulting Commander Ikari, Then yes it does Fucking involve me"

"When someone is slandering my good name, Then Obviously I'm going to defend myself"

Kaji glared at Hunter and said "Go up to the car park and wait for me at my Car"

"Your not my Guardian anymore"

"maybe not but I'm sure Misato will Agree with Me when I say that in the state your in you shouldn't be near the girl you say you love"

Hunter growled Walking out of the room purposefully bumping into Kaji and Gendo walking to the change rooms quickly Showering and getting changed purposfulling neglecting a plugsuit not needing to be Prepared for an Angel attack at that moment.

-With Gendo-  
-Hours later-

Gendo sighed sitting in his Darkened office, His Trusted friend and Co-commander.

"Unit 3 is now completely frozen" Came Fuyutsuki voice

"Good"

"The fourth isn't happy"

"The fourth shouldn't have Her against me"

"Her" Fuyutsuki trailed off for a moment then said "Her being Rei?"

"Her being Yui" Gendo got up out of his seat Anger burning within his eyes.

He looked around before Sending his paper work and files flying through the Air the Sending his Chair across the room panting with Rage.

"He fucking used Yui against me, he used the woman I love, he used the woman who has kept my son Safe against me"

Fuyutsuki sighed and said "He's still a good kid, He's got a temper issue tho which is Ironic since he has such a laid back nature"

Gendo Slammed his Fist against his metal Desk Putting a few dents into it but also earnt a few cracking sounds of his Knuckles breaking.

Gendo sighed, Fighting back the tears.

"Why did he have to use her against me"

"What did you say to piss him off"

"I called him out for Failing to protect the Second Child"

fuyutsuki sighed and said "Your such a Hypocrite Ikari"

fuyutsuki sighed again and thought "How I've stood by this man for so long I'll never know"

-With Hunter-

Hunter sat on Kaji's couch with Asuka's Butterfly knife in one hand and glass if Jack Daniel's mixed with cola in the other hand.

He was flicking the blade out before putting the blade back into the handle.

repeating that motion.

"Hunter please say someth-"

"What is there to say Kaji?"

"I don't know just, Something, Your anger is starting to make me feel uneasy"

"Alright then, Thanks for Stressing me out, Thanks for Stressing my girlfriend out, And thank you so fucking much, For pulling me out of Misato's house and Away from the Girl who Physically cannot sleep without me"

Kaji stood there stunned.

"Yeah, For once in your life you fucked up"


	7. Chapter 7: Loyalty is Rewarded

Hunter sighed pacing back and forth within Kaji's Lounge room.

"Hunter please stop"

"Fuck off Kaji" Hunter growled as he walked into the kitchen pouring himself another Whisky and cola.

"Look you wouldn't be here if you could keep yourself in check"

"I was fine"

"Really!" Kaji yelled "Cause it seems like you were about to Hit commander Ikari"

"he deserves it and you damn well know it!" Hunter Yelled back.

"Hunter your Days at nerv will be Numbered if you keep acting like that!"

"To hell with Nerv! they exist to serve one purpose and that's to destroy the Angels what will happen when all of them have been destroyed!"

"I don't Fucking know Hunter! I'd assume Nerv would be Dispanded! I assume all the Evas will be destroyed!"

Hunter sculled his drink slammed in the glass down and said through Gritted teeth "I would like to go see my girlfriend"

"Depends, are you going to snap at her as well?"

"No I wouldn't"

"Well that's hard to believe since you walked out on her a couple nights ago"

"Do not even start with that Kaji, She told me to leave so I did, is that so wrong?"

"Want me to be Honest?" Kaji asked before continuing anyway "yes, It is so wrong, You left a Mentally unstable and at times Very Suicidal girl alone at night"

"When you jumble words around you can make anyone sound like an ass"

"Oh I'm not done yet" Kaji growled sternly "You Left her after the two of you had an Argument, you the only person who has talked her out of Suicide, You've talked her out of Self harm and you've talked her Down from the top of the German Branch of Nerv, and as far as I'm concerned your the only Guy her own age who's shown any genuine Care for her"

Hunter blinked at Kaji and said "Wasn't there one dude, what was his name, Jake? Jim? Jas-"

"Jace" Kaji Sighed filling in the Blank in Hunter's mind.

"That's the bitch"

"He was sent By Nerv to try and get Asuka away from you, He didn't Care, Not like you do"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "I'm leaving" before walking towards the door.

"Hunter stop"

"Make me"

"Hunter you don't want that"

"why not?" Hunter said turning

"cause I know Krav Maga, and could have you on your ass in seconds"

Hunter stared at Kaji blankly then said "I'm leaving"

"Hunter, Just come, Have another drink" Kaji glanced to the kitchen and noticed that the Whiskey bottle was almost gone "While I go get another bottle"

"I want to see Asuka"

"Well you can't, So sit down, Have another drink, and play some video games like a normal Teenager"

Hunter sighed walking over pouring himself another Drink before sitting on Kaji's couch.

-With Asuka-

Asuka Sighed as she paced around Misato's small apartment.

"Asuka, Your pacing is starting to Piss me off" Misato said sighing in annoyance as she slumped her head against her hand.

"well this is Bullshit"

"Hunter can only blame himself for having to stay at Kaji's, Hunter can only blame Himself for Unit 3 being put into Cryostasis"

"Were down our Best pilot, as much as I hate to admit it, He is our best pilot, He has the highest sync rate, and he knows an Eva like the back of his hand, What are we going to do if another angel needs to be fought underwater?"

"We'll Equip units zero through two with the B type Equipment and engage them like that"

"How long would it take to equip all three Evas with the B type Equipment?"

"A couple of hours"

"Exactly where as Hunter could Configure Unit 3 and be on the field in a matter of minutes"

"Asuka, I don't know what you want from me, I agree with Kaji's Decision to have Hunter stay with him for a few days and I don't blame Comannder Ikari for putting unit 3 into Cryostasis, Hunter acted out of line and Almost hit the commander, If I were in Commander Ikari's position, I would have done the same" Misato Explained.

"come and eat something, Asuka, Dinners getting cold" Came Shinji's Meek voice from the table.

"And you!" Asuka growled Causing the Timid pilot to cower back slightly "are you seriously hiding behind Misato, After what your father has put you through You must agree that he deserves to be hit"

"Um" Shinji started "I'm not Hiding behind Misato, Yes I disagree with how Father acted and what he said to Hunter, and how he has treated me, I don't believe he deserves to be hit or physical harmed in any way"

Asuka's face dropped into one of sheer boredom as she murmured "Such a boring little boy" before sitting down and beginning to eat her room temperature food.

She finished quickly before standing up and sitting down on the balcony

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when Misato came out placing a beer in front of Asuka and sitting down next to her.

"Don't start Misato" Asuka said bluntly as she cracked open the beer taking a sip.

"what? I'm just making sure your alright"

"Well my boyfriend is half way across Tokyo-3 at our previous Guardians house away from me"

"Asuka, This is just a safety Measure, Hunter's Anger seems to be explosive when triggered, Kaji and I are just trying to keep you safe"

"To hell with keeping me safe Misato!" Asuka shouted practically curling in on herself "He won't hurt me, He's the one who kept me safe for the last ten years, He's saved me so many times I've lost count!"

"Asuka, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Misato! Don't you understand I can't sleep without him next to me, I haven't been able to for years, if an angel attacks tomorrow there will be one pilot who is too tired to activate their Eva, Leaving two pilots out of commission"

Misato didn't even open her mouth to respond, She knew Asuka was right, But it was out of her hands.

Asuka sipped the beer slowly remaining silent.

"So there isn't anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately no, Kaji's stubborn so he won't Budge when It comes to Hunter coming home, I might be able to have him Bring Hunter over and let him lay with you until you fall asleep but Kaji most likely will refuse to allow Hunter to spend the night"

Asuka sighed remaining silent.

"Asuka" Misato started reaching over placing a hand on Asuka's shoulder "Look I'll see if I can Talk Kaji into allowing Hunter to come home at the end of the week, You'll still see him at school and at Headquarters for harmonics and sync Tests but he just won't be here"

Asuka sighed nodding.

-the end of the week-

Asuka sat in class mildly Irritated by Kaji due to Hunter's Attendance to school.

or lack there of.

it was Nearing Lunch time and Hunter still hadn't walked through the classroom door.

Kaji had agreed to allow Hunter to come back to Misato's apartment under the condition he not only Apologizes to Commander Ikari but also Passes a full Solo start up of Unit 3 then complete a training session.

Asuka huffed blowing a Strand of hair around in front of her face.

suddenly a tall male in a leather jacket, Black jeans and Black sneakers with red highlights which completed the males outfit.

Asuka's head snapped to male when he sat in Hunter's regular seat only to notice that it was indeed her boyfriend.

His Signature raven black hair streaked with red was a dead give away.

His hair naturally fell into place like always but his Emerald green eyes were hidden behind a pair of Sunglasses which she knew he had shipped to Germany from America.

"Hunter?" Asuka asked in a hushed Whisper.

He simply nodded placing his head gently on his desk.

Asuka sighed not finding it surprising that he was Hungover after spending a week at Kaji's.

-Ten minutes later-

the bell rang for lunch earning a pained groan from Hunter.

it soon stopped and everyone left the class room leaving the two pilots alone in the classroom.

Asuka turned to her very Hungover Boyfriend and said "Worst hangover you ever had?"

"yeah, Kaji never let my glass stay empty I couldn't say no"

"are you still going to do the Training session?"

"Of course I am Asuka" Hunter said lifting his head up "I've got to if I want to come home today"

"but your Hungover"

"thanks for the reminder" Hunter sighed.

"You can't be serious, your not even off the bench if you complete these tests, Commander Ikari won't lift the Cryostasis order on Unit 3 for any reason after this test"

"I know that Asuka"

"Then why are you still doing this Hunter?"

"Because one more night at Kaji's and I'll end up disobeying direct orders from Commander Ikari and Misato"

"Hunter-"

"Asuka your not going to talk me out of this"

Asuka sighed giving up.

-After school at Nerv headquarters-

-With Ritsuko-

Ritsuko sighed and looked at the giant Black and red Evangelion Surounded by white panelling.

Ritsuko pressed the intercom Button knowing it'll be loud enough in the test room for Hunter to hear in the Evangelion.

"Alright Hunter, It's your first time back In unit 3 in over a week, Just take the start up Process nice and easy"

-With Hunter-

Hunter smirked at what Dr Akagi had said.

He chuckled to himself as he muttered "Nice and easy, I'm the best pilot you got Akagi" He Chuckled again and said "Nice and Easy, Who does she think I am"

Hunter closed his eyes feeling his body begin to sync with the Evangelion, Starting at the tips of his toes and working it's way up his legs, onto his stomach, Then his chest, Up to his shoulders and down his arms to the tips of fingers.

He opened his eyes and started pressing a few buttons on his joysticks.

Around him different screens wiped into view.

Starting with a rainbow, Then a black screen with green cracks in it, then A red Galaxy like screen with white spots before the White room came into view.

Hunter looked around and pressed a few buttons and heard the light humming of a motor Starting within the Evangelion unit.

-With Misato-

Misato Watched the screens from the corner of the monitoring room.

Misato heard beeping as Maya said "Hunter Has reached Synchronization Phase 3"

"He's doing really well" Ritsuko said with Amusement.

"Hunter's at zero point five, Zero point six, Rising" Maya rattled off.

Misato held her breath.

"Hunter hasn't even touched an Evangelion in over a week, He's Hungover thanks to Kaji, I'm surprised he's even reached Phase 3" Misato thought to herself.

"Zero point Eight, Zero point Nine" Maya rattled off "Hunter's reached the absolute borderline"

Misato watched the screen and saw the Green arrows jump back and forth between the Absolute border line.

Misato bit her lip.

The Green Arrows didn't push past the line.

"He's struggling" She thought.

soon enough the remainder of the red turned Green as Maya said "Hunter's Surpassed the Absolute border line, Unit 3 has been Activated"

"Alright, Move Hunter and Unit 3 to the Simulation room"

-Three hours later-

Hunter stepped out of his training plug and sighed.

Misato walked up to Hunter and said "You Passed"

"What was the score?"

"A hundred Out of A hundred" Misato said with a grim tone.

"Then why the grim tone Misato?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just got off the phone With Commander Ikari"

"what did he say?"

"Your status as a pilot is being Suspended until further notice" Misato growled at the teenager.

"What the fuck, Why?!"

"He felt your apology wasn't genuine enough"

"Jesus fucking Christ"

"Your allowed in headquarters under a special Guest pass due to your relationship with Asuka"

-A week Later-

Hunter groaned as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

he was walking hand in hand with asuka towards Misato's apartment.

Hunter pulled his Phone out of his pocket and Answered the call from Misato.

"Hey Misato, Just on my way home"

"Hunter now isn't the time, Are you with Shinji, Asuka or Rei?"

"Why would I be with Ikari or Rei?"

"I don't know, I'm just asking"

Hunter took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker "Anyway yes I'm with Asuka"

"Good, Get to Headquarters Asap, There's been a Angel Detected in the lowest part of Earth's Atmosphere, I'm still Awaiting the plan but we need Asuka, Shinji and Rei here now"

"Roger dodger, Asuka and I will be there in" He trailed off looking at Asuka while mouthing "Ten minutes?"

"Make it fifteen to be safe"

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes"

"that won't do Hunter, Get here as soon as possible, And try to get Hold of Shinji or Rei, Preferably both"

Hunter nodded knowing Misato can't see as he said "Roger" before hanging up the call.

Asuka and Hunter turned on their heels running towards Nerv HQ while Hunter Dialed Shinji's Number.

"Shinji Ikari here" Shinji Answered clearly not having Hunter's number saved.

"Shinji Shut up, are you anywhere near Rei?"

"Um, Yeah I was just walking her to her Apartment"

"Forget her apartment, the two of you need to get to Headquarters now, There's been an angel Detected in the lower Atmosphere"

"Roger" was All Shinji said before the call went dead.

-At Nerv HQ-

Asuka and Hunter ran onto the command Center Rei and Shinji not fair behind.

Misato was the first to speak "alright, Due to Hunter still being Benched under the order of Commander Ikari"

"Asshole" Hunter muttered under his breath.

"We will need Asuka, Shinji and Rei on the Surface for when The angel Launches itself"

On the main screen apeared a map that surrounded most the area around Nerv HQ.

Three green Circles with Units zero though two in each circle which expanded a large area.

"That's a Huge area to cover!" Called Asuka.

"Yes it is"

"What are these Areas based around?"

"A hunch" Misato said Vaguely.

"A hunch" Repeated the four Pilots.

"It's woman's intuition"

"Her Woman's Intuition perhaps" Asuka Muttered causing Hunter to lightly snort.

"Look I know it's not much but If you three survive I'll take all four of you out to dinner"

"alright" The four pilots responded in unison.

"Alright, Pilots Ikari, Soryu and Ayanami, Go and Suit up"

"Right" responded all three assigned pilots as they took of too get ready.

"Hunter, Go down and Help the bridge crew"

Hunter didn't move.

"Hunter you've been given an order, Do it now"

He still didn't move.

"Hunter what is your issue"

"Your expecting Me to kick back and do nothing cause we both know that the bridge Bunnies have everything Handled while the woman I love is stuck on the battle field alone?"

"she is not alone Hunter, She has back up"

"You mean Ikari and Ayanami? I'm Sorry Misato but I don't trust that little fucking pet project as far as I can fucking throw him and I don't trust an emotionless doll to suck my own fucking cock!" Hunter said starting to shout the last part his Australian swearing habit starting to show "Face the Fucking Facts Misato, If we have any garanteed hope of Beating this Suicidal Angel, you need all four Evas on the surface"

Misato Blinked at the Australian teen and said "Hunter I-"

"Jesus Christ, Misato, What!"

"I can't do anything, Commander Ikari Told me Specifically That unit 3 is to Remain under Cryostasis"

Hunter looked up at the screen mostly at the video com from Unit 2.

There Sat Asuka, Leaning back but unlike Shinji and Rei, She had her eyes open, Sapphire orbs shining and a cocky Smirk.

Hunter turned and ran out of central Dogma and down into the Locker rooms Stripping his clothes off and hanging up his Jacket in his Locker before putting on a Plugsuit and making it skin tight.

He stormed out of the locker room and was met with Kaji standing beside Misato.

"So" Kaji started.

"What are you wearing there, Hunter?" Misato finished.

"My Plugsuit, I'm going to go out to protect my girlfriend"

"Commander Ikari won't be Happy" Kaji said leaning against the doorway.

"To hell with him, I passed my tests, I activated unit 3 completely Solo, So the two of you can either help me, Or get the fuck out of my way"

Hunter went to walk past the two adults but Kaji pushed him back.

"We're not finished yet, Ikari could have your head For disobeying a direct order"

"Again you can either help me, Or get the fuck out of my way Kaji"

Misato sighed and said "A plug is awaiting your Arrival, Unit 3 will be a little Sluggish because it's just been brought out of Cryostasis"

"you didn't tell me that, Katsuragi" Kaji stated clearly confused.

"I'm the Operations director and Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki have put me in charge, If Commander Ikari gets angry then I'll take the fall, Hunter's right, We need all pilots on the Surface if we have any hope of beating this angel"

"Misato" Kaji started with annoyance in his voice "Commander Ikari could bust your ass back to Lieutenant or even lower"

"Kaji, I-"

"Don't Misato" Kaji interjected "Ikari was very Adamant About Unit 3 remaining in Cryostasis"

Misato glared at Kaji as she said "We will talk later" Before looking at Hunter with a stern look "I've got you covered, Unit 3 will be sent up route Thirty-Two which will put you in between Asuka and Shinji"

Hunter nodded then ran to the cages sliding into his plug manually inserting the plug and began quickly Configuring unit three before starting the Evangelion.

-With Misato-  
-Central Dogma-

"Unit 3 has began activating" Called maya up at Misato and Ritsuko.

"cancel the Activation"

"Cancel that order" Misato said "Move unit three to the catapult send it up route number thirty-two"

"But commander Ikari-"

"To hell with that order, the Evangelions were made to fight the angels, and that's what I'm doing"

"But-"

"Maya I swear to God, Move unit 3 to the god damn catapult before I rip you tongue out of your God damn-"

"Misato! Hostile work environment, We just had a meeting about this yesterday"

Misato growled "Maya Move Unit 3 to the Catapult, Please"

"I've been on the catapult since you started threatening poor Ibuki" Hunter said making his eavesdropping Known

"ready to Launch?" Misato Asked Hunter

"Always Misato"

"Launch him up Route number 32 now please"

"Roger"

-With Hunter-

Just as quickly as the Momentum started it had ended.

Hunter felt the lock bolts release his Evangelion from the catapult.

Hunter pulled the joysticks back causing His Unit to shrug its shoulders as if loosening up its back.

Then Asuka's face appeared in his Heads up Display.

"Babe, Did commander Ikari give you the Ok to be Piloting?"

"I wouldn't say I have his Ok, But Misato is backing me up, but let's not let that distract us, We have the plan, We need to beat this angel"

"Alright" Was all Asuka said.

"the angel has began its decent, Head off Now!"

Hunter Pushed his Joysticks forward Causing Unit 3 to slowly charge forward.

Hunter gritted his teeth feeling Unit 3's stiff Joints.

"Jesus chirst, She's Stiff" Hunter Muttered through gritted teeth.

Misato's face appeared on his Heads up display.

"Remember Hunter, Unit 3's Joints and body will be still a little frozen from being in Cryostasis for over two weeks"

"I'm aware Misato, Thanks"

Hunter kept pushing foward.

He quickly felt the stiffened Joints of Unit 3 begin to Loosen as he pushed the Joysticks even Further forward.

He began Jumping over power lines and Parkouring through Tokyo-3.

"Misato Raise the Blast shields" Called Asuka and Hunter Having the very same idea.

The pair ran up the raising Blast Shields on the outskirts of Tokyo-3 however on opposite sides of the city.

Hunter Growled still feeling a slight stiffness in Unit 3's joints.

"Shinji" Hunter said.

Shinji's Face came up on Hunter's display.

"How Close are you?" Hunter asked still running forward.

"I'm almost there"

"As am i" Came Rei's voice at the same time as her face appearing on his display.

Hunter looked to the sky above the mountain Covering Nerv headquarters and saw I giant Black ball traveling towards the ground.

"Shinji, hurry"

"Hunter when you get there Set you A.T. Field to Maximum and help Shinji keep the Angel from making contact with the ground while Asuka and Rei Nutralize the weakened A.T. Field and destroy the core"

"Shouldn't Rei Take my position?"

"no, Nerv simply cannot allow You and Asuka to be Paired up all the time, We need to collect data on how well the two of you work with other Pilots"

"Roger" Hunter muttered Running up the side of the Mountain.

He looked to his side and saw Shinji on his right But couldn't see Asuka.

Hunter quickly pressed a few buttons on his joysticks setting his A.T. field to its maximum level and reached the top of the mountain standing next to Shinji and looking up at the giant black ball.

It began to pulse in a rainbow pattern before opening up Revealing What Hunter could only describe as three eyes two of which had Pieces that resembled eyelashes.

Hunter and Shinji put their respective Unit's hands up causing the Angel to hit their combined A.T. fields completely halting it's decent.

Soon two figures with spear like arms crawled out of the center of the Angel and stabbed the Spears into the hands of Units 1 and 3.

"Babe!" Hunter called out Pain in his voice "How far away are you?"

"Scheisse, I'm almost there"

"Ayanami what about you?" Hunter growled trying to bite back the pain in his hands.

"I am almost there as well"

-With Misato-

"How's Hunter's sync rate?"

"It's at a solid sixty percent which is still really good considering he hasn't touched Unit 3 under actual combat conditions in well over two weeks and since Unit 3 has Just come out of Cryostasis Hunter's Sixty Percent Synchronization Ratio Is astounding"

"How's his vitals?"

"Their steady, however It seems there's been penetration to both hands on both Units 1 and 3"

-With Hunter-

Hunter helped push the angel Back up while a purple octagon was shot out through the sky caused by the conflicting A.T. fields.

"Asuka!" Hunter started.

"I'm almost there, Damn it"

Hunter quickly heard two sets of massive footsteps.

He took the risk and had a look around him being met with a Primarily red Evangelion which he was all too familiar with.

The other being the Bright blue Evangelion known as Unit 0.

Asuka Arrived first Cutting the Angel's A.T. Field with Unit 2's Progressive Knife and quickly went to Stab the core.

However she missed the strike Caused by the Angel's core starting to scatter around the Center eye.

"Asuka Focus" Hunter urged, the pain becoming clearer in his voice

Soon the Core was stopped by Unit 0 who held it in place.

Hunter Watched as Asuka Stabbed Unit 2's Prog knife into the core before Hitting the butt of it with Unit 2's Knee breaking the core.

Hunter relaxed into his Seat and sighed.

"This is going to hurt" he muttered as the Angel Slumped over the four Evangelions, Curling in on itself before exploding.

-Hours later-

the four Pilots stood side by side having just been extracted from their Evangelions.

they all stood in Central dogma with Misato standing in front of them.

soon a sound only call popped up with the name 'Gendo Ikari' under the 'Sound only' message.

"I'm sorry Commander" Misato Started "Because of my recklessness Unit 1 has taken severe damage"

"All is fine, Major Katsuragi, but i have to Ask, Why was I notified that Unit 3 had been taken out Cryostasis against my wishes"

Misato opened her mouth to respond But Hunter beat her to the punch "That is my fault commander Ikari, I acted against my orders because of my own Selfish need to protect my Fellow pilots, I take full Responsibility for Unit 3's activation"

"Very Well pilot Drake, Well done, Your loyalty to your fellow Pilots will be rewarded, Also is the Pilot of unit 1 there"

"uh yes" Shinji responded upon hearing his Position

"I just looked over the report, good work Shinji"

"T-Thank you Father" Shinji stammered out.

-Later-

Hunter, Asuka, Shinji and Rei stood next to Misato Infront of a small Ramen stand.

Hunter had an Arm Wrapped around Asuka's Waist.

"Are all four of you sure? I pulled some large bills from my account, so we can go to a fancier place"

"We all know how Broke you are Misato" Hunter started.

"This place will be fine and since there's no meat Wonder girl will be joining us" Asuka Finished.

Asuka and Hunter ordered the same thing.

Hunter didn't care enough to Pay attention to what the others got.

they all sat down and began eating.

"So Hunter-"

"yes Misato?"

"How'd it feel to be put back in the field?"

"Stiff, Really stiff"

"I mean how does it feel to get a reward from the one man who doesn't reward or praise anyone?"

"It didn't have any effect to be entirely honest"

"I hope you learnt something from your punishment"

"Don't attempt to Hit or arch up At Commander Ikari"

"That is correct"

"Hey Hunter?" Came Shinji's meek voice.

"What's up Shinji?" Asked Hunter knowing something was on the boy's mind.

"I've been wondering why everyone pilots their Evangelion, I've already asked Rei, but I still don't know why you and Asuka continuously get in the Plug?"

Hunter looked at the boy and said "That's a very bold Question for you to ask Shinji"

"Hunter" Misato started warningly.

"Let me finish" Hunter said "I'm Proud of you Shinji"

"Thank you"

"Well, I've never really thought about it, I guess I pilot unit 3 Because" He looked at Asuka and smiled "I pilot unit 3 to make sure Asuka stays Safe, so she always has someone watching her back"

"What about you Asuka?" Shinji Asked even Shyer than before.

"I do it to show the world how great I am" Asuka said a smug smirk on her face

Hunter sighed turning back to his Ramen and continuing to eat.

"Eat your fill you Four" Misato said with a sigh.

Hunter finished his large bowl of Ramen then put his finger up "Another Super sized Shark fin soup with roast pork please"

"Hunter your Six foot two, seventy kilograms, but yet you eat like your hundred Kilos, Where do you put it all?"

Hunter smirked and said "Extremely quick Metabolism Misato, That's my secret"


	8. Chapter 8: Crorrosion

-Monday morning-

-Hunter's Dream-

Hunter Walked through Nerv headquarters.

however as he walked further and further into Nerv headquarters the more of the path disappeared behind him.

He soon came to a door to which he walked through without hesitation.

There in front of him.

we're two people.

One male one female.

One redhead.

One Brunette.

Hunter Watched As Asuka Dominated Shinji, pinning him against walls within the underground room which Hunter had seen at least a month prior.

Then Suddenly Unit 3's hand wrapped Around Hunter lifting him off the ground.

Hunter stared Unit three in the glowing red eyes and Muttered "Man's ultimate Weapon will also be Man's ultimate down fall"

before Unit 3 Popped Hunter's head off with its thumb.

-End of Hunter's Dream-

Hunter was Startled awake just as Asuka let out a high pitched squeal.

Hunter walked out of his room and Quickly noticed that the only one in the house was Shinji who was preparing Breakfast.

"Misato and Asuka are down in the parking lot"

Hunter nodded and said "Thanks Shinji" before walking down to the parking lot.

He walked up behind Asuka wrapping his arms around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered "Why are you so loud Baby"

"Because I've got a good set of Lungs on me" She said Smugly but quickly said "But baby look, These are your gifts thanks to Kaji and Commander Ikari"

Hunter looked up and in front of him in two separate Parking spaces, Side by side were Vehicles.

More Specifically one was A Blood red Koenigsegg Regera which had a Black stripe down the middle and next to it Was a Crimson red Ninja Kawasaki motorcycle.

"So Hunter" Misato began Awkwardly "I hope you know how to drive"

"Yeah of course I do, Kaji was very insistent on me Learning How to when Him, Asuka and I were living in Germany"

"Here are the keys then" Misato said Handing Hunter a ring with a single key on it as well as a Shield shaped object with a screen.

"So, The first is an extremely expensive car curtasy of Kaji, He Thought Commander Ikari's reward wouldn't be sufficient Enough due to the fact you and Asuka very Rarely go anywhere without one another, The Shield is the key, It comes with paramagnetic Paint allowing you to change its colour with a press of a button on the touch screen, You can start the car from your room and have it ready to go, Kaji even added Subworfers In the Car" Misato sighed and said "I wish I had as nice a car as you do"

"What about the Bike?"

"It's Just a standard Ninja Kawasaki, However Commander Ikari Has upgraded the Engine, That's all he could Afford due to Nerv's budget or lack there of"

Hunter smirked and eyed his new Vehicles "I'm gonna have a good time"

"Yes we are" Asuka said with a smirk.

"So Asuka and i are skipping school" Hunter said as he and Asuka took off to their room.

Hunter quickly Changed into a black pair of Jeans, Blood red Shirt and his Leather jacket over his Plugsuit.

He began putting his Shoes on as Asuka said "Really? Wearing your plugsuit?"

"An angel could attack while we're out"

"Yeah, Fair enough, Our jobs do come first"

"Exactly"

Hunter looked to Asuka who was wearing tight Blue Jeans, A black Panic! at the Disco Shirt and a red leather jacket.

"When did you get a leather jacket?"

"Kaji brought it over mid last week"

"Fair enough"

The couple left their room once Asuka had her red flats on.

"So will you two be stopping by Headquarters?"

"Possibly, I've got to thank Kaji and Commander Ikari for my gifts"

"Alright, your Pilot ID should be reinstated"

"Roger that Major" Hunter said As he and Asuka Ran down to the parking lot

Hunter pulled out the Shield Shaped Key and Unlocked the car.

He slide into the Drivers seat as Asuka Got into the passenger seat.

Hunter quickly adjusted the seat to Suit his height and pressed the start button.

He drove out of the parking lot and floored it as he began Driving throughout Tokyo-3.

He began drifting around Corners while Asuka squealed in Delight.

Hunter slowed down at a light a smirk on his face.

soon his phone began to ring.

Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the call putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Hunter said.

"So it seems your enjoying my gift to you" Came Kaji's voice.

"Most definitely, I'll be stopping by headquarters later so I can thank you"

"You can thank Me by meeting up for a drink tonight"

"Where?"

"There's a bar not far from Headquarters that serves a decent drink"

"Alright, What time?"

"Eight sharp"

"Alright"

"Oh and don't Bring Asuka"

"Alright then"

"Also test the Subs, I call them the dogs"

"Will do" He said Hanging up the call before syncing his phone to the Bluetooth Radio.

He pressed play on Black widow by Iggy Azalea.

the beat Quickly Started shaking the car due to its bass.

Hunter let out a small moan at the Vibrations in his Seat.

the light turned green as he floored the Accelerator continuing to drift and speed Through Tokyo-3.

Hunter Turned into the Nerv parking lot Stopping at the Barrier and handed the guy his ID.

After running it through the computer the barrier lifted up and his ID was returned to Hunter as the guy said "There's an Express Car awaiting you Pilot Drake"

"Thanks dude" was All Hunter said before he drove down and parked on the express Train right next to Misato's Blue Alpine.

when they reached the Employee's Parking Hunter parked in a space right next to Misato and Turned off the car.

the couple got out of the car, Hunter's Shield shaped keyless key in hand.

"How did you not get a speeding Ticket?"

"I mean" Hunter Trailed off "I probably got a few, I just wasn't pulled over"

Misato sighed as she walked away.

Asuka and Hunter followed hand in hand.

in the hallway Hunter Saw The vice commander.

"Uh, Commander Fuyutsuki, is it possible to see Commander Ikari?" Hunter asked when the Vice Commander was close enough.

"He's in a meeting at this moment, Why do you want to see him"

"I wanted to thank him for my Motorcycle"

"Very Well, If you would like, I can relay the message to him for you"

"That would be Greatly appreciated"

Fuyutsuki Nodded walking off While Asuka and Hunter followed Misato into Central Dogma.

"Hunter, Asuka your not supposed to come in today" Came Ritsuko's voice from the Bridge.

"I mean, Doesn't mean we can't come in"

"the two of you should be in school"

Misato sighed and said "Hunter got a few new Toys today"

"They aren't toys misato, they are high powered Vehicles, as far as I'm concerned, One of which could beat yours"

Misato put a finger up before putting it down and Groaning knowing he was right.

Ritsuko sighed and said "so you and Asuka Skipped School to test out one of your new Vehicles?"

"Correct"

"Alright then since your both here" Misato said "Asuka can catch up on her studies while Hunter are you able to help Repair units 2 and 3"

"Yeah I can do that"

"Start with unit 3, The next Line of specially made B type equipment has arrived and ready to be installed in Unit 3"

"Yep, I can help install it" Hunter said before pecking Asuka's lips muttering an 'I love you' before walking down to the cages.

-the cages-

Hunter walked over to the technician crew and said "Alright where are we at with Unit 3?"

"Surprisingly most of its armour was Spared from the Tenth angel's blast, the few sections of Armour that needed to be replaced has already been done" said the crew leader

"Alright, How long will it take the Install the new B type Equipment"

"instillation ETA Two Hours" said another

"Let's see if we can knock that down a peg or two" Hunter Muttered under his breath while cracking his fingers.

"as thankful as we are for your service and as thankful as we are for your help on Units 2 and 3 after the volcano incident, we simply can't allow you to help with this Equipment" explained the Crew Leader

"It's my Eva, I helped build this thing from Scratch, I can take off the Armour and put it back in under twelve hours, I can install every type of Equipment in an hour or less, Let me help"

"I'm sorry Hunter but we can't"

Hunter sighed and said "ask misato, She asked me to help"

"She just called, The boy's right"

"alright, You can help"

-half an hour later-

Hunter stepped back from the Giant Black and red Evangelion with a proud smirk on his face.

"nice work Hunter" Came Ritsuko's proud voice "You had it installed within half an hour"

"What can I say I know Unit 3 like the back of my hand"

"I see that" Ritsuko said looking down at her notes "It'll take an hour for the bridge crew to run the diagnostics why don't you help Repair Unit 2?"

"Please, The technicians will be helping me"

Hunter walked over to unit 2's cage and began Stripping it's armor revealing the Bionic Components under It, taking mental notes of how everything went into place as well as the Dimensions, Measurements, Wire placements and everything in between.

he took a lot of Mental notes on the face and arms, Feeling like he'd need the knowledge one day.

He had Completely stripped the partly destroyed armour of Unit 2 and had completely rebuilt it in under an hour.

Hunter walked up to the cat walk and looked at unit 2's Face.

He sighed and said "Thank you, For Keeping Asuka safe, I know your seen as mostly a tool but I know your more than that"

at that Moment Light some how refected off one of unit 2's four eyes seeming like it Winked at him.

Hunter smirked and walked to unit 3.

He looked over his Evangelion before jumping onto its shoulder a dangerous Feat in of itself.

he walked up to the shoulder pylon and saw that the Engraving was no longer there.

"The Left Shoulder Pylon must have been Replaced after I dove into the lava during the Volcano"

"So what are you doing up their Hunter?" Came Ritsuko's voice from the cat walk

"I'm looking at the shoulder Pylon"

"And Why is that?"

"Cause there was an engraving on it but it was removed after the Volcano Incident"

"so what are you going to do about it?"

"Got any spray paint handy?" He asked "Preferably in red"

"Um" Ritsuko said not entirely sure if he was serious "I don't believe so"

"fair enough"

-Hours later-

Hunter stood in central dogma As Asuka finished doing what little Homework was actually set.

"So When do you finish Misato?" Hunter asked.

"Another eight hours, I'll meet you two at home"

"Alright" Hunter said shrugging as he and Asuka walked to the parking lot.

Hunter unlocked his Car and got in.

When Asuka was in and buckled up Hunter started the Car buckling himself in.

He pulled out and took the express train up to the surface and pulled out onto the street.

He quickly drove through the streets and started driving to Misato's Place.

-That night-

Hunter grabbed the key to his motorcycle and walked to the door but was stopped by Misato.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Kaji invited me out for a couple drinks"

"Kaji did?" Misato asked trying to confirm she heard right.

"Yeah"

"He invited you out for a drink but didn't invite me?" Asuka asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Hunter looked to his girlfriend and said "Asuka, you do realize he's not Interested in you in that way right?"

Asuka Glared at her boyfriend and said "Yes I'm aware of that but-"

"But nothing Asuka, He invited me out for a drink and specifically asked me not to bring you, I'll be back in a few hours knowing Kaji"

Asuka sighed pouting as she said "so your going to leave without giving me a kiss?"

"I mean" Hunter started before continuing "I was going to but" He walked over to the pouting red head and pecked her lips before rushing out of the door down to his New Ninja Kawasaki getting on it then he put on the Helmet Misato bought and insisted he keep.

He put the key in the ignition and started the bike.

He Reved It a few time before taking off.

he quickly reached the bar Kaji spoke about taking the key out of the ignition and got off, Fixing his leather jacket then took his helmet off.

he walked in and walked straight to Kaji who was sat at a table facing out of a window.

"well good evening Pilot Drake"

"Good evening to you too Ryoji Kaji"

Hunter sat down placing his helmet on the table.

Kaji Slide a glass of Black barely Bubbling liquid to Hunter.

Hunter picked it up and took a sip coughing slightly at the overwhelming taste of scotch.

"So What are your plans with Asuka?"

"You mean after all the angels are Destroyed?"

"Yeah, What are your plans?"

"I'm not sure, I guess move away from Tokyo-3, settle down, Maybe get Married and start a family"

Kaji nodded approving of the boy's Answer and slid a small black box over Hunter while Taking a sip of his own drink.

"What's that"

"It was your Mother's, a little known fact is that I was good friends with your mother and Father"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, before your mother went insane she entrusted her wedding ring to me to one day give you to if I ever had the chance"

Hunter picked the small black box and put it in his leather continuing to sip at his own drink and said "Thanks for the Car Kaji"

"Don't mention it, Commander Ikari Actually asked me what he should get you to reward you for your Loyalty to Asuka"

"He said my Loyalty to My fellow pilots?"

Kaji chuckled and said "please Hunter even I knew it was for Asuka and no other reason, As you said and I quote you don't trust Shinji as far as you can throw him and you don't even Trust Rei to suck you off"

Hunter shrugged sipping his drink.

"so I stayed Silent then the Vice-commander sarcastically suggested a Motorcycle which sounded no different to his regular voice so Commander Ikari took it Literally"

"Shocker"

"So I thought that since you and Asuka Very Rarely go anywhere without One another, you should have a Car and since I respect your Loyalty to Asuka, I got you an Extremely expensive car cause I believe you deserve it"

"well thanks again"

-The week after-  
-In the morning-

Hunter slowly opened his eyes and looked around, It was barely Sunrise.

He rolled onto his back Causing Asuka to move her head onto his Chest.

He looked to the ceiling and muttered "It's been over a week since the last Angel Attack, We're due for another soon"

"Hunter, Asuka" Misato called in a sing-song voice "Are you two awake and or Decent?"

Asuka Groaned rolling over.

Hunter looked down at himself.

he was shirtless and only in his boxers.

He looked at Asuka who was naked.

He pulled blanket further onto Asuka while getting out of Bed pulling on a pair of Tracksuit pants.

He walked to the door and opened it and said "I'm awake Misato, and the only one even partly dressed"

"I've just been informed that the Autopilot tests for the Evas has been moved up"

"so what?"

"It's been moved today after the Magi tests"

"But a Simulation body and plug hasn't been built for unit 3 just yet"

"I was confused at first too but due to the diversity of the Four Evangelion's, Commander Ikari Believes that just running the tests with units 0 through to 2 will be Sufficient enough to begin the construction for all four units"

"Diversity?"

"Unit 0 is the first working prototype, Unit 1 is simply the test type and Unit 2 is a production model, With the inclusion of units 0 and 2, Unit 3 has been included without you having to do the tedious steps"

"When's it start?"

"Shinji, Asuka and Rei have to be at Headquarters in about three hours"

"Well I can bring Asuka to headquarters myself, I wanna learn more about the Magi Anyway so I can help Ritsuko with the tests and learn from her"

"you should really go to school" Misato said bluntly.

"I went all week last week"

"well you still need to-"

"Misato we both know that I have the highest test scores in my class, Me going to class for any other reason than too keep my place in said school is redundant"

Misato Huffed before she looked over Hunter's shoulder at the still sleeping Asuka "Is she-?"

"Stunning? Hunter asked "Yes"

"Naked?"

Hunter looked at Asuka then back to Misato remaining silent for a moment.

"Also yes"

"How did I not hear you two?"

Hunter chuckled and said "I know right, that girlfriend of mine has a set of lungs on her" Hunter pushed passed Misato closing the door behind him and walked to the kitchen Misato hot on his heels.

Hunter retrieved a beer from the fridge took a sip.

"But Shinji Would have-" Misato stopped when Hunter held up a finger continuing to sip at the beer.

Hunter swirled the can around before he said "She was gagged" before taking a sip.

"She was What?!" Misato said anger in her voice.

"She was Gagged, Would you have rather your little pet project" Hunter looked to shinji who Was in the kitchen and said "No offence" Before continuing his thought "be killed because he decided it was a good idea to open Asuka and my door at two in the morning to which he's met with the sight of Asuka Naked which would result in his death"

Misato blinked at the teen and said "Alright you do have a very fair point"

Shinji looked at Hunter and said "No offense taken" He shifted awkwardly "I guess"

"Alright, Shinji, your coming to headquarters with me now" Shinji nodded walking to the front door as Misato looked to hunter and said "Can you get Asuka there on time?"

"Of course I can Misato"

"No Quickies"

"Fine" Hunter groaned lightly finishing his beer.

-Two hours later-

Hunter sat on the couch with the T.V running on a low volume, Just high enough for him to hear it.

He looked at his Phone and saw that the Auto Pilot tests Started in an hour.

He quickly got off the couch and walked Into his and Asuka's room and saw that the stunning red head he called his Girlfriend was already starting to stir.

Well she was more or less reaching out Trying to Grab her missing boyfriend who was standing at the door way.

he walked over to the bed and couched down on Asuka's side of the bed.

He reached over her and poked her nose, Causing the fiery redhead to rub her nose with the back of her hand like a small child.

Hunter had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from cooing and squealing at how cute the redhead in front of him was.

"Asuka" Hunter whispered in a sing song tone "It's time to wake up Asuka"

"mmm" Asuka Groaned

"Asuka if you don't wake up, I'll throw you in the shower"

"Fuck off" Asuka groaned clearly not hearing him.

"Alright" Was all Hunter said as he got up walked into the Bathroom turned the shower on making sure it was the right temperature for Asuka before walking back to the room Ripping the Blanket off her naked Body picking her up and put her down in the bath tub with a connected Shower then grabbed the Shower head and Sprayed the red head with water.

"Ahh" Asuka Shrieked as she was instantly awoken "mein gott in himmel"

Hunter started to double over in Laughter.

"Asshole!"

"I know" was all he managed out before laughing again.

Asuka quickly grabbed her Boyfriend and pulled him into the shower with her drenching his tracksuit pants and boxers.

"Ahh son of a Bitch!" He shouted at the sudden change of Temperature

he looked at the naked red head underneath him and said "So, Where do we go from here?"

Asuka Glared at him and said "Really, you wake me up by throwing me in the shower and that's all you have to say?"

Hunter chuckled and said "Come on Asuka, it was kinda Funny, plus you also pulled me into the Shower with you Drenching my pants and boxers"

Asuka Sighed the glared being replaced with a kind smile as she said "Fine then hop up"

Hunter stood up then offered Asuka his Hand which she took.

he pulled his girlfriend up.

he leant down kissing her softly which she returned before punching him in the chest.

Hard.

His hand Flew to his chest gasping slightly.

"wake me up like that again and I'll dress up in the Sluttiest outfit I can and walk around Headquarters" She said leaning into his ear and whispered "And I won't let you touch me the entire day"

Hunter caught the breath he had lost and said "Yes babe"

Asuka Kissed his neck and whispered "I love you though" before moving her boyfriend to get under the water.

Hunter stepped out and stripped down turning back to Asuka.

Hunter watched in stunned Awe as The water seemingly rolled off Asuka's body.

she looked at him and smirked as she said "Wanna Join?"

Hunter didn't say anything he just stepped back into the bath tub and picked Asuka up kissing her deeply.

-With Misato-

Misato looked at her phone and said "Hunter and Asuka should have been here by now"

"you Are aware you left Asuka and Hunter home alone" Came Kaji's voice "Completely alone"

Misato sighed and said "I mean, Asuka Could easily Hypnotize Hunter with just her casually getting changed"

"She could Convince Hunter to commit murder for her" Kaji said chuckling.

"I wouldn't be so sure"

"Sorry we're late" came Hunter's voice as he and asuka walked into the room "Got caught in traffic"

Misato Looked at Hunter and saw him not so Subtly fixing his hair.

"More like got caught in the blankets" Kaji's muttered under his breath.

"Alright Asuka" Misato started looking at the red head, Who was wearing a short red skirt, a Black crop top, Red Flats and Black thigh highs.

Her outfit was completed by her Bright Red Leather Jacket.

Hunter wore his Black Leather jacket, A tight Blood red Muscle Shirt, Black Jeans, and His blood red DC Sneakers.

Misato sighed and said "Go to the locker rooms and strip off then go to the Test room.

Asuka sighed and did as she was told.

"Hunter, your working with Ritsuko"

-an hour later-

Hunted stood next to Ritsuko.

it was roughly the tenth test for that Month.

"What!?" Came Asuka's Squeal of Confusion "You want me to take my clothes off again?"

"The next Chamber is a ultra clean environment" Ritsuko said "Just taking a shower and Changing your Undergarments is insufficient"

"Why I do have to go through all this just for some dumb Auto Pilot test?"

"With Advance of time, come the need for Eva Technology to Advance as well, To do so we need a constant influx of new Data, Now get undressed"

-Five minutes later-

"Alright I'm just the way you want me, Butt naked, and run through the wash cycle Seventeen times"

"Very Good, I want all three of you too to stay that way as you walk through the room and board the Entry plug"

"What?!" Screamed Asuka.

"Don't worry, The Video Recorders have been Shut off, we do respect your privacy"

"oh sure you do and That's not the point, This is a personal thing" Asuka whined.

"The purpose of this Experiment is to Monitor the Harmonics of your directly from your body without the interference of your plugsuits"

"Asuka this is an order" Misato said leaning past Ritsuko to talk into the intercom.

"Fine" Asuka groaned "But I don't want anyone peaking, Okay"

Within a few minutes a male's voice was heard "all pilots are ready for Entry"

"Start test Sequence" Ordered Ritsuko.

Hunter looked into the test room and Saw three Black/Blue Bodies with Wires replacing the head.

The bodies had no legs and We're floating in water.

"Begging test" Called a male voice "Initiate Auto pilot recording"

"Inserting simulation plug" Came the male's voice

"Connecting Systems to the Simulation Bodies" came a feminine Voice

Maya tapped away at a computer terminal and said "The Simulation plug is now under the Magi's control"

Hunter looked at the statistics on the screen "Jesus Christ that was fast, The Magi are Amazing" he muttered in complete Awe.

"They really are something aren't they?" Misato Muttered also in Awe "It's hard to believe the first test took a whole week"

"test Duration should be three hours"

Ritsuko pressed the intercom and said "How's everyone feeling?"

"its Quite odd" Came The emotionless Voice of Rei.

"Yeah, It's a little different from the other times" agreed Shinji.

"Somethings wrong with my senses, My Right arms clear everything else feels fuzzy" came Asuka's voice with confusion.

"Rei, focus on moving the Right hand"

"Yes ma'am"

Hunter watched unit 0's simulation Body, Noticing the hand moving slightly.

"Data collection is proceeding nicely" Came The male operators voice "Everything's looking good"

"Return the Magi to normal" Ordered Ritsuko

"Dillanmma?" Asked Misato as the very same word appeared on the screen showing the Three Magi Super computers.

"You can really feel the creators Personality, can't you?" Ritsuko Mused

"What are you talking about? Aren't you the one who create them?" Asked Hunter before Misato could open her mouth.

"The two of you don't know anything"

"thats because unlike us, You don't talk about yourself Ritsuko"

"No I don't, I only created the system Up links, The Basic Theorems and mainframe were my mother's"

-With Fuyutsuki-

"Did you double check this?" Asked Fuyutsuki referring to the water pipes.

"Yes sir, These are the parts installed three days ago" Replied Shigeru bringing up a screen filled with Hexagonal Spots some completely black others ranging in shades of red "The parts showing signs of Determination"

"The eighty-seventh Protein Wall" Mused Fuyutsuki.

"with Magnification you can see some Discolouration but I can't identify it" Came Shigeru's response.

Makoto was the one to respond "It's Gotta be Corrosion, there's Slight variations in the Temperature and Convection Rate of the spots, The clean ones have been Deteriorating a lot lately"

"The construction schedule was cut by sixty days, so, its possible some air bubbles might have gotten inside" Shigeru Explained "B wings construction is Rather Substandard"

"Well This building was found out after the Angels appeared" Stated Fuyutsuki

"it's nobody's fault, Everyone was just so exhausted back then"

"Well just fix it by tomorrow, Ikari will Chew our asses off" Fuyutsuki ordered.

"Understood"

-With Hunter-

"another leak?" Ritsuko Asked the small Girl known as Maya Ibuki.

"No, It's some sort of Corrosion in the protien wall just Above this floor"

"Could it effect this test?" Asked Hunter

"No not at the moment"

"then Continue , we cant Abort Complex Experiments because of Minor technical problems, Ikari will chew My Ass off"

"Understood, Synchronization Position is correct"

"Connecting the Simulation Entry plug to the eva units Via the Simulation Bodies" Came a male voice "Contact with unit 0 has been confirmed"

"A.T Field will Generate on two"

Suddenly an alarm Began blaring.

"What's happening?" Called Hunter out of reflex.

"Contamination Alert, It's in sigma unit on the eighth floor"

"The eighty seventh protein wall is corroding and releasing heat"

"there's an abnormality in the sixth pipe detected"

"Corrosion of the protien wall is increasing at an incredible rate" Maya said panic in her voice "It's spreading Every where"

"Abort the test, Shut off all power to the 6th coolent pipe"

there was the distinct sound of a button press then only the sound of the blaring alarm can be heard.

"Numbers sixteen, Thirty-eight, and Thirty Nike are all Harmetically Sealed" Called one of the lab techs.

"Corrosion present in six through forty-two" Called another.

"it's no good, the corrosion Effect is Spreading through the walls"

"Deploy Polyzomes" Ritsuko said

Hunter looked around at all the frantic Lab techs.

He was perfectly calm.

he had no reason to be anything but calm.

"Set Lazers power at Maximum, Zap every invasive particle"

"Corrosion has reach Six through Thirty-eight!" Maya called "it's here!"

Everyone stood Calm for a moment.

Then they heard a scream.

"Rei"

Hunter saw the Simulation body get pushed onto the wall.

"Rei's Simulation Body!" Maya Called out "It's moving!"

"Impossible!" Ritsuko Called out running over to Maya's terminal.

All the While Hunter watch almost in horror as Rei's Simulation body writhed seemingly in pain.

"The Corrosion is still spreading, It's invading the Simulation body's Active Water system"

Hunter looked to Misato who was watching the Simulation bodies.

Hunter looked back to see Rei's Simulation body's hand reach out towards them.

the sound of glass Breaking was heard before The arm was removed with Explosive within the shoulder.

"How's Rei?" Misato Yelled having gained movement and thought back.

"She's alright"

"What do you want me to do?" Hunter Asked.

"Nothing, this is an emergency, You were a helper now your a inactive Pilot" Ritsuko yelled at Hunter before turning to Maya "Eject the entry plugs immediately" Ritsuko looked over to another terminal "use the Lazers!"

Hunter looked around at the Still Frantic Lab techs feeling useless.

He watched as the Lazers Zapped the Corrosion.

Then Suddenly a heavy amount of Bubbles Covered the pipeline as well as the laser drones.

no one could see anything.


	9. Chapter 9: Down To The Wire

Hunter watched the cloud intently.

Suddenly the Lazers were Defected causing the bubbles to stop and reveal Tiny, Hexagonal Shapes.

"That's an A.T Field!" Shouted Misato

Ritsuko looked at the A.T. field and muttered "It can't be"

Hunter looked out into the Tank just as small, Red dots appeared on the floating arms that once belonged to Unit 0's simulation body.

"It's that an a-" Misato couldn't finish her sentence.

"Pattern Analysis is blue, ID confirmed, an angel"

Suddenly the red Alert alarm started blaring through the Headquarters.

"An Angel?" Shouted Fuyutsuki through a Intercom link "You let an Angel get in these Facilities?"

"I'm sorry sir" Misato responded.

"No time for excuses" Was all the Vice commander said before starting to order the bridge crew.

then someone started speaking over the intercoms "Initiating Central Lock down of Central Dogma"

Misato Jumped directly into action.

"Evacuate Immediately, Abandon the box!"

Everyone started running.

Except Ritsuko.

Hunter noticed before Misato and Ran back Grabbing her by her Arm "Let's get the fuck out of here! Come on!" He yelled and started pulling her out of the Room.

"isolating sigma Unit from B floor-" called an Seemingly Automatic voice before Hunter Stopped listening.

He continued to run along Side Misato and Ritsuko.

Suddenly the Red Alert stopped allowing Hunter to hear his own thoughts.

Hunter kept Running as he thought "Commander Ikari must have called it of"

-With Gendo-

Gendo Sat at his Perch as he yelled "Launch the Evangelions, you will Launch Unit 1 first, If necessary the other Evangelions are to be abandoned"

Makoto looked at Gendo confused as he asked "Unit 1 has Priority?"

"But Sir, How can we possibly Destroy the Angel without the Evas"

"If the Evangelions are contaminated First we will be Finished" Gendo States Bluntly "get moving!"

"Right"

-With Hunter-

"Central Dogma and Sigma unit will be locked down in sixty Seconds" called the Automated Voice

after a minute the voice called out again "Central Dogma has been Sealed" was all Hunter caught before he stopped Paying attention to the Automated voice again.

-Later-

Hunter stood with Misato, Ritsuko and the bridge Crew as they looked at the area.

Several Hexagons were Red while majority were black.

"Look at this, the Border between the lighter and heavier water" Ritsuko said "There's a higher Oxogen count"

"Yeah it's preference is pretty obvious" Maya said pointing it out for those who weren't aware

Hunter leaned in to get a better look at the screen before he said "looks like it's the place where Ozone is Vented in to maintain Septic conditions as it's contaminated"

Misato looked to Ritsuko with hope In her eyes and said. "Does that mean it's weakness is Ozone?"

"It would seem so" Ritsuko said Looking at both Hunter and Misato.

"Injecting ozone" Makoto said "Ozone Concentration increasing"

"It's working alright" Came Shigeru's voice.

"Zero-A and Zero-B seem to be Recovering"

"The Area around the Pipes are getting back to normal.

"True, but The central mass Seems to be Resistant"

"Alright" Came The Vice Commander's voice "inject more Ozone"

Hunter looked at Ritsuko and saw her mutter something before Shigeru spoke Drawing Hunter's Attention "uh oh, it's not Shrinking"

"Somethings wrong" Came Makoto's voice "Heat Levels are Rising Dramatically"

"it's Not working" Maya stated "The ozone isn't working anymore"

"I don't believe it, It's absorbing the Ozone"

"Stop the Ozone"

Hunter watched the Angel's Structure on the screen as it constantly Changed.

"I don't believe" Hunter muttered in Awe "It's actually Evolving" before the Screen changed to static causing the Alarm to go off again.

Misato looked away from the Screen and yelled "What's going on?!"

"We have an Unidentified intruder, Someone's hacking into the Subcomputer!"

"Oh not now, Their coming in C mode, we can't stop them"

"We got to increase the barrier, Open a decoy Entry!"

"Decoy Entry has been avoided"

Hunter stopped paying attention to the Bridge Crew and turned to look at Commander Ikari.

Hunter watched the commander as he thought "What is he thinking?"

He glared at the commander and thought "He's so Calm and collected,He probably sent unit 1 to the surface and said to Hell with the others, I want to know what goes through that Man's head in times like these"

"The Trace has been Completed, the hackers in this Building!" Called one of the Bridge Crew

Hunter looked to the screen and thought "It has to be the angel"

"It's under B Wing! In the Pribnow Box!"

Hunter watched the Angel while everyone else Watched the Screens and Saw it Change from a crimson red to a golden Yellow, Now showing Cybernetic Circuits.

Hunter's eyebrows Furrowed together as he thought "It has to be the Angel!"

"The optical Pattern is Changing!" Called Maya.

"Those Glowing lines are Electrical Ciruits, It's an organic Computer!"

"Opening a new Decoy Entry"

"Negative, to much interference"

"Cut off the main cable" Misato ordered.

"Negative, It refuses to accept the command"

"Utilize the Lazers"

"It's generating an A.T. field, No effect"

Hunter sighed running out of ideas himself.

"the Intruder is accessing the main Security Banks, it's cracking the Passcode"

"Twelfth Digit, Sixteenth Digit, It's in!"

"It's Broken into the main banks, It's reading all the files We can't stop it!" Called Makoto "It's got all our codes"

"It's scanning all the Main Directories, all the access codes"

Hunter's eyes widened "The Magi!" was all he thought as an idea popped into his head.

"My God! It's going after the Magi system"

"Shut down the IO system" came Gendo's cold voice.

Makoto and shigeru quickly put their Respective Keys into Key holes and began a Count down.

"System Shut down"

"3"

"2"

"1"

they turned the Keys but nothing happened.

"they can't Shut it off!" Hunter called to the commander.

"The Angel is entering the computers, It's making contact with Malchior, it's Taking over Malchior, Malchior is being Reprogrammed by the angel!"

"Malchior Self Destruct sequence has been initiated" called a computerized Voice "Over ruled, Over ruled"

"It's taken Over Malchior, and it's hacking into Balthazar"

"Fast, Too Fast"

"It's Calculating speed is incredible" Hunter mused aloud

Rapid Keyboard taps were all that could be heard then Hunter had another Idea

he Looked to the Bridge crew and Yelled "Change the Log in mode, Change Synchronization code Every fifteen seconds"

"Yes sir" Called Shigeru and Makoto seemingly without thinking.

once they were done the hacking was completely stopped.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"How much Time did we Buy?" Asked Fuyutsuki

"At least two Hours, I think"

Hunter looked at the screen showing the three Magi systems and thought "The Magi, once our Allies have become out Enemies"

"That was some quick thinking Hunter" Ritsuko sighed and looked at him "I'm quite impressed, How did you know changing the log in mode and the Synchronization Code would slow the Angel down"

"I didn't, I just thought it might work, It can't hack something with a different Log in Mode and a ever changing pass code, The Angel would have to first Evolve to the New Log in Mode then start deciphering the new Pass codes to which will be changed before it can finish causing it to have to restart"

-In an unknown room-

Hunter stood with Ritsuko and a few other people including Misato.

Ritsuko looked down at a clip board full of notes and read aloud "This angel must be composed of a group of Nano Machines each the size of a Virus, These Nano Machines then group together to form Colonies and in a very short period of time can mutate in a focused Exponential Series to form a Sophisticated Intelligent Circuit"

"Evolution?" Hunter asked while raising his hand.

"Yes, they're continuously changing and Adapting themselves to attain the best system to cope with Any Environment they may Encounter"

"I understand, It's this angels Survival Mechanism, Total Adaptability" Came the vice commanders voice.

"The only Effective Countermeasure for an Enemy that continually evolves to overcome it's own weakness-" Misato said starting to Explain a thought.

"is to Eliminate the host, Much like a parasite" Hunter said finishing her thought.

"Exactly, That being said, If the Magi die the Parasites die to, therefore commander i propose the Physical Destruction of the Magi"

"Impossible" Came Ritsuko's outraged voice "Destroying the Magi means destroying headquarters itself"

"That is my Recommendation as head of operations"

"your out of Line!" Ritsuko yelled causing Hunter to step back slightly "this situation is the responsibility of my Department!"

"Why are you being do stubborn!"

"this whole thing is a result of my Carelessness"

Misato looked at her friend shocked then said genuine care in her voice "why do you have to be like this, You never share responsibility, why don't you trust someone else?"

"As long as this angel keeps Evolving we might have a chance"

"By controlling it's evolution?" Hunter asked

"Yes" Ritsuko responded.

"But how? it's already taken over Malchior and is already halfway through Balthazar" Fuyutsuki stated.

Hunter's eyes widened as he said "We lead it to an Evolutionary dead end, use its own ability against it by structuring an Evolutionary Cycle that would make it so Taking over the Magi will lead to its own self-destruction, Death itself"

"If the angels believe it to be their only Practical means of Survival they may chose to coexist with the Magi system" Ritsuko Explained.

"But how? what's your plan?"

"Since this angel is Like a computer we can hack into it by connecting it to Casper once we've done that then we can-"

"Upload some sort of auto Self Destruct Sequence Effectively killing the Angel" Hunter finished Quickly Catching on.

"But to do that we'll have to remove the Barriers that are protecting the last Magi" Came Maya's voice of Concern.

"But if Casper's Faster than the angel" Came Gendo's voice sending a shiver Up Hunter's spine "We'll Succeed"

"Yes"

"This Program, can it be ready in time? If Casper's taken over first, it'll be all over"

"I keep my Promises" Was all Ritsuko Said before looking at Hunter and Maya "How fast can the two of you Program?"

"You saw my code for the angel detection app, I had that written in a night" Hunter said Quite proud of himself

"It was also Wrong" Ritsuko said Bluntly.

"I looked it over, It wound up being mostly the same after the rewrite but the Magi Code did affect a lot of it" Hunter countered still very proud of himself.

"Alright and Maya?"

"Well I've been learning under you so I'm just slower than you"

"Right let's get to work"

Hunter, Maya, Ritsuko and Misato All stood around the final Magi system as it was raised out of the floor while a red alert message played.

Ritsuko removed the Paneling to the inside of the System.

Hunter's eyes widened when he saw the Papers and sticky notes all around the piped walls.

"what are those paper things ma'am?" Maya asked

Ritsuko started to crawl inside as she said "These are the Developers notes"

"These are Access codes" Maya said with shock in her voice while passing one she had in her hand to Hunter who looked at it

Hunter couldn't contain the laugh of Awe as he said "The Magi's Secret codes"

"It's like having a map to all the Magi's back doors"

Maya giggled in confusion as she said "Am I even allowed to see these? I can't believe this, This is all I.N.T.C."

Hunter looked into the hole Beginning to geek out as well as he said "Schamatics" He chuckled with Glee "Everything, With these notes the research department could program a lot faster couldn't they?"

Ritsuko looked back at the two and nodded with a smirk.

-an hour later-

Hunter sat next to the hole that Ritsuko was Currently in tapping away at a keyboard helping to write the Code, Using his legs and knees as a make shift Desk.

Maya was sat on a box doing the same thing but much slower.

Misato on the other hand was Crouched down just handing things to Ritsuko as she asked for them.

"Wrench please" Ritsuko asked Misato.

Hunter's hand flew to a wrench and handed it to Misato before returning to programming the Self destruction code.

"board Number Twenty-five please" Came Ritsuko's voice.

Hunter picked the board up from next to him due to him having just worked on it and passed it to Misato continuing with his program.

"Nice work Hunter" Came Ritsuko's praise.

Hunter continued to tap away.

Hunter glanced at the the Magi screen and noticed that Balthazar was almost completely Taken over by the angel.

Hunter Continued to tap away.

"I wonder how Asuka's Doing stuck in that plug naked" Hunter thought as he tapped away at the keyboard.

"Here's a little known fact" Ritsuko said while cutting a part of the metal away.

"The Magi's Brains" She said before groaning as she removed the metal piece "are my Mother's"

-With Asuka-

Asuka sighed as she laid back in the plug.

She had quickly realized that Screaming about her current situation wasn't going to do anything.

she closed her eyes and muttered "I wonder what Hunter's doing in Headquarters" Her eyes shot open and she leaned forward and said "Men gott, The last thing he would have heard from me was me complaining about the test, What if something happens and Headquarters self destructs or something"

Asuka sighed and muttered "I can't Think like that" She leaned back and muttered "May as well have a nap or something while I wait for someone to come get me"

-With Hunter-

An alarm started to Blare as Balthazar was taken over.

"The Angel has taken over Balthazar!" Called Makoto "Balthazar is being reprogrammed by the Angel"

Hunter's typing sped up.

"The angel is Linking Casper to Balthazar!" called Shigeru "The angel has began Taking over Casper!"

"Ritsuko Hurry!" Misato Urged panicked.

"Don't worry we'll have one whole second to spare" Hunter said to Misato.

"Only one second?!"

"It's not a Zero or a Minus!" Ritsuko said starting to tap away at a keyboard connected to the Magi's brains.

Hunter looked at the Magi screen and saw Casper was already Half way taken over and the angel was hacking it fast.

"The Self destruct sequence has been started"

"It's Started!?" Misato shouted.

"Ritsuko!" Hunter called out.

"Keep going!"

Hunter growled continuing to type the code.

An automatic voice started saying something about the Self destruct Sequence but Hunter was too focused to catch it.

He glanced to the Magi screen.

Casper was almost taken over.

"You two ready?!" Called Ritsuko.

"Yep"

"Yes ma'am"

Called Hunter And Maya respectively.

"Hit it!" yelled Ritsuko.

Hunter, Maya and Ritsuko all hit the Enter Button.

He looked at the Magi screen and saw there was a small Rectangle in the lowest corner of Casper.

Suddenly the red faded away showing that the hack was canceled.

"The Self Destruction Sequence has been Canceled"

Hunter let out a breath of relief.

Ritsuko crawled out and sat down on a office chair that was nearby.

-Half an hour later-

Hunter was now sat on an Office chair as well.

all the equipment had been packed away and Magi Casper was returning to its place under the command Center.

Misato walked over with three coffees on a small tray.

she handed one to Hunter who took it and sipped at it.

He looked at Misato and said "Thanks"

"You did an amazing thing today Hunter, You didn't have access to your Eva and you rose to the occasion, You helped keep all of us safe"

"All the thanks goes to Ritsuko, she came up with the idea, I just did what I could to help"

"No" Ritsuko said "I had the idea, You did the vast majority of the coding, When I went to Do some of the codes you were already done and onto the next sequence"

"But it's because you allowed me into the room With Commander Ikari and everyone else"

Misato sighed patting Hunter's shoulder as she said "Your smarter than what you give yourself credit for"

"Hunter!" Called one of the Extraction Members.

"That can't be a good sign" Hunter thought in response to the extraction Crew being on a first name basis with him.

He looked at at the Crew member and called back "Yeah!"

"We're going to reclaim the Simulation plugs, Want to come get your girlfriend"

Hunter stood up and walked with them.

-The Geofront-

Hunter had Just managed to pull unit 2's Simulation plug from the Center of the lake in the Geofront.

He opened the hatch and lifted the door up and saw his Naked Redheaded Girlfriend.

she was asleep.

He shook her lightly and said "Asuka wake up"

"Mmm Hunter?" She asked half asleep.

Hunter shrugged his Jacket off and said "Yeah it's me, Let's get you out of this plug"

Asuka lifted herself out of the plug.

Hunter Wrapped his large Leather jacket around his Girlfriend to which she fully put it on.

He zipped it up covering her.

his jacket stopped in the middle of her Thighs.

Hunter smiled at the tired red head and said "Come on, Let's get you dressed and then get you Home"

Asuka nodded.

He lead the Tired Asuka down to the locker rooms and helped her into the outfit she was wearing when they got there twelve hours ago.

he threw his Jacket back on before wrapping and arm around Asuka and led her to the parking lot.

He unlocked his blood red and Black Koenigsegg Regera and helped the still Half asleep Asuka into the car.

He got into the Drivers side and started the car before Reaching over and buckling Asuka In.

He drove out of the Parking lot and Drove around for a bit.

he rubbed his eyes when he stopped at a set of lights.

he watched the lights, He glanced at Asuka who had fallen asleep before looking back at the Lights.

Once they turned green he drove to the nearest McDonald's.

He went through the drive through Ordering a Large Cheese Burger meal, two extra Cheeseburgers

a Cheeseburger, a Mcflurry, and an Large Cola for Asuka.

He payed then Received his order.

he put Asuka's Drink in one of the cup holders then his drink in the other putting the bag of food bag of food on the tray with the Mcflurry and set it on his lap as he drove back to Misato's Apartment.

He turned into the Parking lot and Parked in a spot next to Misato's blue Alpine before turning the Car off, getting out of the car with the food putting the drinks in the tray and walked up stairs placing the food and drinks on the table.

he Ran down stairs opening Asuka's door and picked her up Carrying her upstairs, shutting the door with his Hips and Carried the dead asleep redhead.

He barely stepped a foot back inside the Apartment when he heard Misato's parental voice "What took you so long? Your driving a V8 turbo and I got home before you did"

"I stopped and got food for Asuka and i"

"what's wrong with Shinji's cooking"

"Nothings Wrong with it Misato, It's been a stressful day and I was Craving McDonald's"

Hunter walked over to the couch Placing Asuka down and walked back over to the kitchen placing Asuka's Drink in the fridge then placing her Mcflurry in the freezer.

he walked over to the table and sat down unwrapping one of his Burgers and biting into it.

"Hunter talk to me, Somethings on your mind"

Hunter Swollowed his mouthful and yelled "Nothings on my fucking mind Misato!" his Anger starting to increase.

Misato glared at him and said "See that anger, That temper is what makes me think something 's on your mind"

Hunter sighed knowing he was beaten and Said "I just never realized how stressful it was to be in Headquarters during an Angel attack, it's one thing to be In the Eva, to me it's fun, I enjoy being in the Eva but to be with you guys in an angel attack without unit 3, Without being inside my Evangelion, it was really Stressful, being under the pressure of having to code that auto self destruction Code to destroy the angel, I could have sworn I messed up the code somewhere but it still worked, Like Misato is the pressure that I felt today is that how everyone on the command Center feels every time an Angel attack?" Hunter's eyes widened "Jesus Christ, misato, Is that how you all feel During an Angel Attack?"

Misato sighed and muttered "He's spiraling" Before leaning over the table and slapped Hunter.

Hard.

Hunter blinked and shook his head as if bringing himself back.

He nodded and said "Yeah" He nodded again more forcefully and said "Yeah I'm good"

Misato sighed and said "I want you to listen closely, Can you do that for me?" Hunter nodded taking a bite of his burger "The Pressure you felt today lsnt what we always feel in the command centre, We have Faith in the Evas, We have so much faith in you and Asuka and Shinji even Rei, We have faith in all four of you, Today was completely different to what it's normally like, We rely so heavily on the Evas that we're so used to having them at a moments notice, To have an Angel invade the Magi, needless to say I was scared to, but I had Faith in you and Ritsuko"

Hunter had Finished his Burger and began to open his second one as Misato continued.

"I had faith that you were able to write the code, I had Faith that Ritsu could defeat the angel with your help, and because you wrote the code we were able to defeat the Angel at the very last second"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah, Thank you Misato"

At that Moment Asuka groaned and stretched out on the couch before sitting up and asked "How did I get to Misato's apartment?"

"I drove you" Hunter answered his Girlfriend.

Her head snapped to him as she said "And you dressed me?"

"well I wasn't about to drive through Tokyo-3 with my Very Naked girlfriend in the passenger seat"

"How did I not fully wake up?"

"You kept dozing off when I was dressing you"

Asuka Walked over yawning Grabbing the last burger out of the bag.

Hunter picked up his drink and took a sip.

"What no drink for me?" Asuka pouted.

Hunter jerked his chin to the freezer/Fridge combo and said "Drink is in the fridge and there's a Mcflurry Freezer"

"Ooh someone got spoiled" Misato cooed.

Hunter sighed and said "she was stuck in her Simulation plug for over twelve hours She Deserves to be Spoilt"

Misato pouted in annoyance as she said "your no fun"

"You only think that cause you can't bait me into an Argument"

Misato frowned at him.

Hunter finished his Burger starting to eat his fries.

"I hate your metabolism"

"I love it"

-Hours later-

Hunter sighed as he and Asuka collapsed onto their bed.

He rolled over Pulling Asuka Against his shirtless chest and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"What a fucking day" He sighed.

"Mhm" Asuka hummed already half asleep.

Hunter closed his eyes drifting off to sleep muttering "I love you, Asuka"


	10. Chapter 10: It's Fucking Terrifying

Hunter awoke the next morning and instantly got out of bed.

Despite the events of the day before he was in a relatively good mood.

He began to buzz around the small room.

he got changed into his plugsuit before throwing on his basic school uniform complete with his black jeans and black and red Sneakers.

He got Asuka's Dress ready and placed it on a hook attached to the door.

he opened the door and walked out closing it behind him and walked into the Kitchen retrieving a beer from the fridge and cracked it open with one hand.

"ever thought of coffee?" Came Shinji's voice from his position at the stove.

"Nope" Hunter said popping his lip at the 'p' "A beer helps wake me up fully"

Shinji just sighed and placed four plates of Food on the table just as Misato walked in yawning.

Hunter smiled at his Guardian and said "Morning Misato!"

"Hunter volume"

"But I was talking normally"

"Hunter" Misato warned "Volume"

Hunter shrugged sitting down and began eating while sipping his beer.

Misato retrieved a beer from the fridge, cracked it open then took a few gulps.

"Yeeehaaaa" She called with a not so attractive burp at the end.

Hunter sighed at his Guardian.

Misato looked at him and said "so what's got you in such a good mood this morning?" A teasing Smirk appeared on her lips "Asuka put out again last night?"

Hunter chuckled and said with a chipper tone of voice "Nope, Even if she tried I was too tired"

"Then What's got you in a good mood?"

"Just" He sighed a happy smirk on his face "Just happy to be in the position that I am within Nerv"

Misato Smiled and said "well that's good"

Hunter smiled at Asuka as she Entered the room.

"Morning Asuka"

The red head looked at her boyfriend confused and said "Who are you and what have you done to my broody boyfriend?"

Hunter smiled and said "I'm the same me, Just in a better mood"

Asuka sighed and looked To Misato and said "Thanks Alot Misato you broke my boyfriend"

"I didn't break him"

Asuka stormed over to Hunter Slapped him hard across the face.

Hunter's hand flew to his cheek as stood up glaring at his redheaded girlfriend and yelled "What the actual Fuck Asuka!"

"There Fixed him"

He growled before storming into their shared room.

he shrugged his Jacket off and changed his shirt to a black shirt with a Silver knife on it.

He threw his jacket back on grabbing his motor cycle Helmet as well as the key and Walked out of the apartment as he said "Fuck this, Find your own way to school"

"Where are you Going?"

"For a ride" was all he said Before storming down the stairs walking to the parking lot

He got on his motorcycle putting his Helmet on.

he put the key in the ignition and started it.

The engine roared as he clipped his helmet on and took off, weaving in and out of the small amount of traffic.

He took a empty Road leading up a mountain.

he Sped up, The Engine roaring as he increased.

soon a call came through the Bluetooth headset built into his helmet.

he answered it.

"what?"

"Wow someone's in a shit mood" came Kaji's voice.

"Yeah well, Make it quick"

Kaji sighed as he said "I got a very Worried Phone call from Misato saying that you took off to God knows where"

"I'm just taking a ride" Hunter said reaching a Stretch and speeding up again "You know, Clearing my head"

"Where are you? I'll head there now, Commander Ikari's given me the day off"

"Don't worry about me Kaji" Hunter sighed "I'll be alright"

"Hunter" Kaji said sternly "Where are you"

Hunter slowed down Eventually coming to a stop on the side in the road and said "I'm About half way up mount takanobay"

"I'm on my way" Kaji said "I'll bring a bottle of Scotch"

"Add whisky to that list"

"on It" Was all Kaji said before hanging up the call.

Hunter revved the Engine and took off again reaching the Top and parked his Motorcycle kicking the stand down.

unclipping his Helmet he pulled it off and looked out over the cliff.

the wind blowing through his Hair, It made him feel free.

Like nothing was holding him back.

He walked over to a nearby Tree and punched it.

"Fuck it"

-twenty minutes later-

Hunter sat at the edge over looking Tokyo-3.

he heard the now over familiar Sound of Kaji's V8 Mustang GT.

Kaji parked next to Hunter's Crimson red Ninja Kawasaki.

Hunter's motorcycle Seemed to be a brighter red when parked next to the sleek Black of Kaji's Mustang.

Kaji got out locking the car and sat down Next to Hunter with a light Grunt handing him the bottle of Whiskey and said "This is For Misato's apartment, I know you can't stand her taste in beer you figuratively Choke it down"

Hunter nodded placing the bottle next to him while Kaji opened the Bottle of scotch before taking a swig.

Hunter took the bottle from the man and took a swig of his own.

"So what's happened?"

"I woke up in a relatively good mood considering the events of yesterday, and Asuka freaked out, asking who I was and what happened to her 'Broody Boyfriend' Before claiming Misato broke me and slapped me, really hard" Hunter said before taking another swig handing the bottle to Kaji.

"If anyone can Survive a Relationship with Asuka, Who's class calls her the Redheaded She Devil, it would be you and Only you can Survive a Relationship with that girl, The two of you are like the Sun and Moon"

Hunter looked at Kaji and asked "how so?"

"Well look at it this way, Your the Moon you tend to be laid back, Easy going and Just all round Chilled out, She on the other hand is the sun, she Is uptight, not so easy going and Can be very mean at times, The only things the two of you really have in common are your both Pilots, your both very Protective of one another, if one of you got hurt then the other would be out for blood, The two of you fight like Cats and Dogs at times, I've seen that More than anyone, but at the end of the day you have each other's backs"

Hunter nodded taking the bottle from Kaji and taking a swig.

"I'll leave you with this advice, a Woman can handle anything life puts in front of her, as long as she knows who has her back"

Hunter nodded and said "Thanks Kaji"

"Oh and I've got somethings for you"

Hunter stood up at the same time as Kaji and said "and what are they"

Kaji jogged to his Car opening the door and Coming back with two Helmets.

One was black and red with 'Unit 03' written in red in a font that made it look like it was Written in Blood.

the other was red with Bits of Orange, White and green which Made it seem like unit 2 was hidden within the red, It also had 'Unit 02' Written in black.

Hunter smiled at his Formor Guardian and said "Thanks Kaji but you didn't have to"

"I know i didn't have to but I did, Custom made too, Didn't cost me much, ones for you and the other is for Asuka" Kaji said with a smile then his phone rang which he answered quickly "Kaji here... Hold up what? She's disappeared from School?... Misato Slow down" Kaji waited Paciently "Alright, I'm with Hunter now, we'll find her" he quickly hung up and looked at Hunter "Asuka's Disappeared from School"

Hunter Quickly launched his old helmet off the cliff and put the black 03 Helmet on Putting his bottle of Whisky and Asuka's helmet under his Seat before Getting on his Motorcycle and started it up "Any ideas?'

"Misato is already looking for her, She just needs the Extra Help, Check all her regular hang outs and Contact us"

"Roger" Hunter said clipping his helmet In place and took of faster than what he probably should have been.

He sped through the streets of Tokyo-3 looking every where he could.

He pulled up to the school and Called Asuka's Friend Hikari Also known as the class Representative before taking off again.

"Hello Hikari speaking"

"Hey Hikari it's Hunter"

"How did you get my number?"

"Asuka's phone, Thought I might need it and I do, Did you see Where Asuka Disappeared to?"

"Um, No I didn't sorry, Maybe try the Arcades? She mentioned she Developed a Enjoyment of Dancing games after training with you"

"Thanks Hikari" Hunter said turning onto a street leading to a arcade "Can you call me if you hear anything from her?"

"of course, I know how much you care about her"

"Thanks again Hikari" was all He said before hanging up the call.

He pulled up to the Arcade Turning his Bike off, kicking the stand down.

he took his helmet off and stormed into the arcade and looking around, There in the corner playing a fighting game was Asuka.

He walked out side and called Kaji.

"Hey"

"Hey, I found her, She was at the Arcade"

"Good, Get her and bring her back to Misato's Apartment"

"On it"

The call was Hung up and Hunter walked back into the Arcade and walked straight to Asuka and stood behind her with his hands behind his back.

"Glad to know your alright, Asuka"

"What do you want?" Asuka spat at him refusing to look away from her game.

"I needed to know that you were alright, Kaji got a very Panicked Called from Misato" Hunter sighed and said "Needless to say I was worried when I was told you Disappeared from School"

"Well I'm fine, You can go do what you want now" Asuka growled.

"I told Kaji that I found you, He wants me to bring you back to Misato's apartment"

"And how are you going to do that? You only have one Helmet"

"Kaji's bought Custom made Helmets for you and me"

Asuka Didn't Respond, Just continued to play her game.

"Come on Asuka"

"After this Game"

"Asuka, The longer you avoid them, The worst it'll be"

"I know That"

"come on then"

"Why are you so obedient to them"

"I'm really not, Not to Misato At least"

"well why are you so obedient to Kaji then?" Asuka said Turning away from her now finished Game.

Hunter sighed and said "Because He was there for us when Nerv just wanted us to Train, He had our backs when we were almost Separated, He knows what he's doing, He was better than Misato at Raising us"

Asuka Sighed nodding.

"Come on" Hunter said walking out glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was following and she was.

he Grabbed her helmet out from the seat and put it on her head clipping it in place.

he got on the bike and kicked up the stand holding it up with his Legs.

He felt Asuka get on the back of the Motorcycle.

He put his Helmet on also clipping it in Place as he started the motorcycle and said "Hold on" which he did.

-Ten Minutes later-

-With Misato-

Misato Paced back and forth.

"I still can't believe She just Ditched school to go to an Arcade"

"Emotions were running High Misato"

"That's no Excuse, Hunter Rolls through me like" she Gestured around her "Like he Runs the place, Asuka Just doesn't Give a shit, Clearly they lack any respect for me"

"Have you tried earning it?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kaji?"

"Hunter and Asuka came into your care Straight after you got the all clear, Yes you were easy on them at first but the longer they were here the harder you tried to be on them Without getting to know them, Without befriending them, You met them what? Twice before they were transfered, You met them at ages four and six for the first time then again at eight and ten, by the time they were transfered into your care they were Teenagers they didn't care, and they still don't, They do as you say when it comes to Angel attacks, Because your their Operations Director, but When their at home they see you more As a Roommate, They do as they Please when they please, Because they don't see you as their Parent, Just someone who gets Drunk all the time"

Misato looked at her Ex boyfriend with Shock on her face.

"Expected me to Sugar coat it?" Kaji said with a smirk before leaning over in his seat and said "Not a chance"

The pair of Adults heard the roar of Hunter's Ninja Kawasaki and a few minutes later the two teens walked in.

Kaji nodded at Hunter who rolled his eyes.

"What were you thinking Asuka!" Misato Shouted.

"I was thinking I needed a couple of hours away, I was worried about Hunter after he took off this morning, I was thinking I just needed a fucking break Misato"

"Hunter only took off because you slapped him" Kaji said Calmly

"I don't like change, I like the way he is, Waking up to him in a good mood caught me by surprise"

"we could have died yesterday Asuka" Hunter said from behind the redhead.

She looked at her boyfriend, shock plastered on her face.

he folded his arms over his chest as he said "The headquarters self destruct Sequence had been initiated, I had to compete with the head scientist and her little Pet"

Asuka turned to her boyfriend tears in her eyes.

He looked down needing to make his point clear before bursting into tears himself as he said "everyone at head Quarters had a near death experience, that's why I was so happy this morning Asuka" He said his eyes starting to water "Yesterday could have been the very last day we had together, Hell even today could be our Very last day together, and you spent today being pissed off that I was happy to be alive"

he looked up at her tears falling from his eyes as he said "I love you Asuka, but this morning you truly pissed me off for the first time in our friendship, in the ten years that our friendship has built up to us finally going out, You had never truly pissed me off, Yes you got on my nerves, Yes you have irritated me but you haven't pissed me off until today"

"Asuka go to him" Kaji muttered

"I'm sorry Hunter, I didn't know, I didn't know that the three smartest people in headquarters had cut it that close, I didn't realize that the Angel was so smart that the three of you had to cut it that close" her tears began to fall as she continued "I didn't know the angel was so intellegent that you and Ritsuko and Maya were down to the very last Second"

"Hunter go to her" Kaji muttered.

Hunter nodded looking up as he sniffled a little before looking at his redheaded girlfriend as he said "It was stressful Asuka, It's one thing for us to be in our Evas, we have Twelve thousand plates of fortified armour" He put emphisis on the word 'Thousand' then continued "But on the bridge, With Misato, Ritsuko and the bridge Bunnies, It's scary... No, It's fucking Terrifying Asuka, You don't know true fear until your on the bridge when an angel attacks"

"Why aren't you two going to each other" Kaji muttered before he said "Ow! Damn it" Caused by Misato punching his Arm.

Asuka quickly shot forward wrapping her arm around her boyfriend beginning to cry into his chest.

Hunter quickly Wrapped his arms around her beginning to cry as well.

While both Misato and Kaji sat at the table allowing the two teenagers hold each other.

after a short while Hunter and Asuka stopped crying and were cuddling on the couch watching a show.

Hunter was closer to the back of the couch while Asuka laid in front of him, He was playing with her hair and watching her rather than Watching the show like she was.

Misato and Kaji sat at the table talking amoungst themselves knowing the teens wouldn't care nor would they be paying any attention.

for the first time it was Relatively peaceful in the Katsuragi Residence.

When School Finished Shinji quietly Entered, Greeted Misato and Kaji before Asking Kaji if he'll be staying for dinner Which Kaji said he would.

Shinji quickly began Cooking for the Five people in the house.

Once he was done cooking he moved a Table into the loungeroom and started placing cushions around the table and began placing the plates around the table.

the Apartment was peaceful, Asuka and Hunter barely keeping themselves awake, Misato and Kaji having not moved for any other reason than to get a beer or use the bathroom and Shinji happily Humming as he set the Table.

"Alright everyone, Come dig in"

Kaji and Misato got up from the kitchen table and sat down.

"Hunter, Asuka" Came Misato's voice.

Hunter looked to Misato and so did Asuka.

"Dinner"

the couple slid off the couch Lazily and began eating.

"your Cooking is Amazing Shinji, How did you get so good?" Asked Kaji

"just gathering tips from who ever offers them, as well as a bit of experimentation"

"It's astounding" Kaji Commented with a kind smile.

"Thank you Mr Kaji"

Hunter was the first to finish Eating and just sat quietly with a hand on Asuka's thigh.

The rest of them Continued to eat Quietly.

"So are you always this Quiet?" Kaji asked

"Not always" Misato sighed "Sometimes there's an Argument"

Kaji sighed and said "Of course, Who's the ones Arguing?"

"Mostly Misato and I are the ones Arguing while Shinji cooks but it's almost always this Quiet when were eating"

Kaji sighed nodding as he said "Of course, Can't Argue with your food in your mouth"

"Can't argue with a lot of things in your mouth" Hunter muttered before yelping out "Ow, Son of a bitch Misato!"

Kaji sighed and Muttered "I see what you mean" Kaji finished his food and said "Right, Hunter, for one you shouldn't be saying something like that at the dinner table and Second if you say anything like that in front of Asuka again I'll punch you"

Misato took a sip of beer muttering "that's not how you get respect"

Hunter looked at Kaji nodding and said "Yes Kaji, Sorry"

Misato almost spat out her beer.

"No don't apologize to me, Say sorry to your girlfriend there"

"I'm Sorry Baby"

Asuka nuzzled into her boyfriend muttering "it's fine, Your not wrong"

Misato Glanced between the two men with surprise as she said "what the fuck was that"

"None of your Business Misato" Hunter said.

Kaji sighed as he stood up and said "I'm headed off, Misato remember what I said, Hunter just act your age not your Shoe size, Asuka... Your perfect the way you are at the moment just ease up on Shinji-"

"I'm not easing up on that Idiot"

"Neither am I, Might actually cause him to Grow a back bone"

Kaji growled and said remaining Calm "Shinji, Keep up the Amazing cooking and don't let that Couple Knock you down"

Shinji nodded as Kaji left the apartment.

Hunter sighed allowing Asuka to finished her meal.

the apartment was dead silent.

Once Asuka finished her food the couple got up and walked into their room without another word and just laid in bed with a content sigh.

"I've never seen you show so much emotion" Asuka said nuzzling against her boyfriend's Chest

"you have actually, you probably don't remember but I have shown more Emotion than that"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"When"

"April 21st, 2005" Hunter said Simply looking up at the Ceiling.

"Why that date Specifically"

"Miss Kyoko" Hunter said Simply, the name Rolling off his Tongue with ease, Like he had said the name a million times a day for the last ten years.

The name Caused Asuka to stiffen and clutch at his Shirt holding herself Close.

he Tightened the one arm he had wrapped around her and said "I showed more Emotion that day, Because I felt for you, I loved Miss Kyoko like she was going to be my Future mother in law" he reached up to Asuka's hair and began to run his finger through it and continued "I used to try and help her when you were asleep, I used to try and help her regain her Sanity, But it failed, So when the day came I had held you close, And we Cried, You screamed, You cursed the world, I just hoped she would watch over you, You Fought against my touch and I backed off not want to push, You crawled into my bed at night and I pulled you close, Every day for six months it was the same pattern, but I never complained, Because I knew you just needed someone to be there for you"

he felt Asuka's Grip on his shirt loosen.

"Everyday For Six years I watched as you cried, Begged and pleaded, Asking the world Why, Until one day there was no more crying, No more screaming, no more pleading, You just came to me and Hugged me, That day when all the sadness stopped, I had woken up and saw you were already gone, so I did my usual Training, Had my Usual meals, Kaji Stopped by for the first time that day bringing me a snickers then not long after he left, the door opened and in came you, your hair in small little pony tails being held by your A-10 nerve connectors, You made a B line for me and just hugged me, I picked you up and carried you around for the rest of the day"

Hunter concluded his recap but realized that Asuka must have silently cried herself to sleep on his chest he ran his hand through her hair falling asleep himself with a sigh of comfort.


	11. Chapter 11: What's Happening!

Hunter awoke the next morning to see Asuka Getting Dressed in her yellow Sundress with red Flats.

"Morning baby" Hunter said tiredly

Asuka turned around to her boyfriend with a smile "Morning baby"

"don't we have school?"

"Neither of us even attend school at the moment, and I don't want to be there without you so where you go I go"

Hunter chuckled sliding out of their shared bed and got dressed into a fresh Plug suit, a fresh pair of black jeans, His favourite blood red shirt and his standard leather jacket.

he grabbed the key to his Koenigsegg Regera and slid it into his pocket as the two walked out of their room and into the Kitchen.

"Oh no" Came Misato's voice "Not again, The two of you aren't Skipping school again"

"Really?" Hunter asked, glaring at the major "watch us"

"No, It's time for some ground rules"

Hunter chuckled and said "Wanna try and earn our respect before setting some 'Ground Rules', What was it that Kaji said? Remember what he said" Hunter smirked at the Major's shock before he said "We'll see you at Headquarters"

"there's a test at Lunch and Commander Ikari wants to talk to you Hunter"

"Whatever" Called the couple.

"That Certainly could have gone better" Shinji muttered from behind his Coffee.

Hunter and Asuka walked down to Hunter's Koenigsegg Regera.

he unlocked it and got into the drivers seat starting the car while Asuka got into the passenger side and buckled herself up.

"Drifts?"

"Of course"

Hunter turned on the Bluetooth on his phone and started blasting X gon' Give it to ya by DMX.

He sped out of the apartment parking lot and sped through the Streets drifting around Corners.

It was still too early for anyone to be driving to work.

the only sounds that could be heard through the streets of Tokyo-3 was the screeching of Hunter's Tires and the song X gon' Give it to ya.

Hunter stopped at a light and turned the music down then said "What do we do until Lunch? All the Evas are contamination free, None of them need Repairs, so what do we do?"

"We could just do Skids for a few hours"

Hunter shook his head and said "Nah, Too much Ware on the tires"

"We could chill at the park"

Hunter shrugged turning the music back up and took off once the light turned Green.

his tires Screeched as he took off.

He drove to the nearest Park and Parked his car.

He got out and so did Asuka.

he walked away locking the car.

he put the key in his pocket and intertwined his fingers with Asuka's and they began to walk through the fairly large park.

"So..." Asuka started Trailing off.

"So?" Hunter asked confused.

"So this is our first, Real Date, Between Nerv and the Evas we've barely had time for us, Yeah we sneak a make out session in the early morning or between Tests but we never go out, Have fun, and be normal kids"

"If your referring to that Okinawa Trip before the eighth angel appeared, Then you should have expected that you couldn't go, We're all on stand by"

"I know that but we can't just sit down and have dinner out-"

"Because Misato would pop a blood vessel"

"We can't even have some fun in our own room"

"Because Misato is Concerned about teen pregnancy, You know like a mother would be"

"Are you referring to her as our mother? That makes us like step siblings"

"Not what I mean babe" Hunter said chuckling before Dropping her hand and walking in front of the redhead and put his hands on her shoulders as he said looking into her sapphire orbs "Misato just doesn't want us complicating our lives with a child, and to be fair neither do I"

"Does that mean you don't want a kid"

"of course I do Asuka, fuck I'd love to But..." Hunter said before trailing off.

"But?"

"but we Can't, Our jobs need to come first, Yes it's hard, Yes it'll probably give our relationship troubles but we can't bring a baby into this world, You Are Fourteen Asuka and I'm Sixteen, We're still young, but we already have too much on our plates, We defend the fucking world for fuck sake"

"So you don't want to have a kid with me?"

"Asuka, Baby, your hearing what you want to hear"

"Then tell me exactly what you want me to hear"

"I want you to hear this" Hunter bit his lip before continuing "I want you too hear that I do Want to have a child with you, One day in the future, it could be four years in the future or fourteen years, But we can't now, Because of the Angels, Because of Nerv, Because of units 2 and 3, We need to focus on keeping the world alive long enough to have that future"

Asuka nodded wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will never love anyone other than you"

"I'll never love anyone other than you either"

She unwrapped her arms and they intertwined their fingers continuing their walk.

Suddenly Hunter's phone started ringing.

he answered the call quickly and said "Yo"

"Hunter, Ritsuko moved the Test, How quickly can you get to Headquarters"

"we can be there in about ten minutes"

"alright, It's going to start in about fifteen to twenty minutes"

Hunter turned running towards his car as he said "Have an express car ready, Saves us time"

"Understood"

Hunter Hung up the call, Unlocking the car and starting it with the touchscreen key.

He got into the Drivers seat buckling himself in and Asuka effortlessly Slid into the passenger seat buckling herself in.

"Angel?" She asked.

"No Ritsuko moved up the routine sync test, it starts in about fifteen maybe twenty Minutes"

Hunter floored the accelerator and reached the parking gate to Nerv headquarters.

"Express car is ready for you Hunter, Go on in"

Hunter drove to the Express car train and parked on it sighing as he muttered "Even the door guys know me by name, That can't be good"

"How is that bad?"

"It means I spend to much time driving to headquarters"

Asuka nodded with a 'Fair enough' Expression on her face.

-With Misato-  
-Twenty Minutes later-

Misato stood at her usual place watching the sync Tests.

"Shinji has almost reached the contamination Zone"

"But he can still go a little Further can't he?" Ritsuko mused to her self "Lower his plug depth by another Zero point eight"

"How's Hunter doing?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko's eyes flew to Hunter's reading and said "He still has the highest Sync Rate, But his Plug depth Can still go further"

"Make it so"

"Lower Hunter's plug depth by the same as Shinji's"

Misato walked forward and saw Hunter beginning to struggle a bit with the plug depth before adjusting and relaxing in the test plug.

"He's amazing" Misato said amazed.

"He's definitely a Scientific astonishment"

"How's Asuka?" Misato asked cautiously.

"She's..." Ritsuko trailed looking At Asuka's sync rate "She's a little behind Shinji, Not by much, But she's still a little behind"

Misato nodded.

-half an hour later-

"Alright kids, You can hop out now" Ritsuko said into the intercom.

-With Hunter-  
-Moments later-

he stood next to Asuka an arm wrapped around her.

"all of you did very well, Hunter your still on top"

Hunter smiled and muttered "Shocker" Sarcastically.

"Shinji your in second, if you want to top Hunter's score, You'll have to focus a lot more"

"Wait does that mean I'm in third place?" Asuka Asked with annoyance.

"This isn't a competition Asuka" Misato stated Bluntly "It's merely your results, There's still room for you to improve Asuka, Don't see this as a lose, See this as just a reason to try and focus more"

"Hunter, Commander Ikari Would like to talk to you" Ritsuko said after getting off the phone.

"Of course"

Hunter and Asuka walked out and took the Elevator up to Commander Ikari's office.

Hunter walked up to the door and knocked.

"Enter" came the Commanders voice.

Hunter and Asuka walked in.

"Pilot Soryu, you can wait out side, I asked for Pilot Drake Specifically"

"Yes commander" responded Asuka as she walked out.

Hunter walked closer the desk.

"Do you know why I called you to my office, A place very few people Enter"

"To induct me into your cult?" Hunter asked unable to stop the smart-ass comment.

"No" Gendo said.

Hunter could have sworn he saw the commander smirk.

Gendo stood up walked around the desk Standing in front if the Six foot two pilot and said "It seems we have started An Evangelion Squad, Much like we have the Research Department, The technicians, and the bridge crew" Gendo looked Hunter in the eye and said "I want you to lead that Squad"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"But i don't know the first thing about Leading at all, Let alone a Squad of Pilots"

"Pilot Ayanami has already been instructed to do as you say, Pilot Soryu trusts you to make the right calls and Pilot Ikari he's scared to do anything but what he's told, and is scared of you, I've seen the reports where you've taken control, Your a quick thinker, I've seen it first hand, When the eleventh angel attacked the Magi, your the ideal candidate to lead this Squad"

"But Commander, I can't"

"You can Pilot drake"

Hunter looked at the Floor then back back to Commander Ikari and said "Alright, But Under one condition I want you to call me and My Squad by our names, Our first names to be specific, I'm sick of just our titles and our last names, Hell even if it takes you a while to get used to it start by calling Shinji by his name, He's more than a pilot, He's your son!"

Gendo seemed to be taken aback for a moment before regaining his composure "Awfully bold of you to make demands against your commanding officer"

"You want me to lead the Other pilots, You meet My demands, Each and every single demand that I come to you with, is that clear"

"You've got yourself a deal, Hunter" Gendo Said Extending his hand left hand to Hunter who shook it.

Suddenly the Alarm went off and a report appeared on Gendo's Desk, Hunter could distinctly make out the words 'Twelfth angel'

Hunter quickly Rushed out and met Asuka out side while he rang Misato who picked up instantly.

"It's Hunter, Asuka and I are on our way to the Cages, Have Shinji in the plug in Five minutes, No excuses" he ordered as he and Asuka walked towards the Elevator.

"Who made you in charge?"

"Commander Ikari about thirty seconds ago, I'm the leader of the Eva Squad, I want the plugs for unit 2 and 3 ready for Asuka and I when we get there"

"What about Rei?"

"Have her on the Catapult as Back up, I want the ones I can trust out there"

"You don't Trust Shinji"

"Your right I don't, But he's damn good at being a pilot, I want our best out there with me at least until we know more about the angel"

"Understood"

"Once I'm loaded into Unit 3 launch it immediately, I'll activate it as I'm being launched, Send Shinji and Asuka Up with me once their Ready, Asuka is to be sent up with a Sonic Glaive Axe, Shinji with the Eva Sized IMI Desert Eagle"

"What about you"

"Send me up with the Position Sniper Cannon"

"Roger"

Hunter hung up the phone as the two pilots got into the Express Elevator that opened up when the Alarm was Activated and took it down to the Cages they got out and walked to their plugs for the two Eva Units.

Hunter pecked Asuka's lips muttering an 'I love you' before getting in the plug before being loaded into unit 3's neck.

He felt unit 3 being moved to the catapult as he said "Activate Unit 3 Prepare for combat"

-With Misato-  
-Moments before-

Misato put her phone in her jacket and said "I want Shinji in unit 1 immediately, No exceptions, once we have confirmation that Hunter is loaded into Unit 3 I want It launched, I want Asuka to be sent up as well, Rei is to remain on the catapult as back up"

"Unit 3 still isn't Activated"

"Hunter is activating on the move, Send him up with the Positron Sniper cannon, Asuka with the Sonic Glaive Axe, and send Shinji up with the IMI Desert Eagle"

"Roger"

-ten Minutes later-

Hunter was Carrying a massive Sniper rifle as he reached his location and set up ready to fire at the Floating, Zebra Striped beach ball that was the Twelfth Angel.

Hunter pulled the bolt back loading a fresh fuse into the barrel before pushing it forward.

"Thank god they made a Rifle that didn't need so much power compared to when Shinji took out the Fifth angel"

Hunter leaned Unit 3's back against a building and set the rifle on top of a Building.

"Are you three in position?" Hunter asked into the intercom.

"Not yet" said Shinji.

"You know an Eva can't move that fast you twit" Asuka replied in annoyance before Hunter heard her drop the External power cable replacing it with a new one.

Hunter began to aim at the Angel which was Stationary.

"Remember Hunter the plan is to draw it out of the City"

"I doubt that'll be possible Misato"

"Hunter the positions are your call"

"I'll take the point position, Shinji is to apply pressure with his Desert Eagle and His A.T. Field, Asuka Is to back up"

"I'm back up?" Asked Asuka making sure she heard Right.

"Yes, Babe, I can't have you get Hurt"

"Is this because I fell behind Shinji in the Sync Tests?"

"Babe!" Hunter growled "I have never cared about the tests, I want you as back up because I love you and don't want you Hurt"

"Alright" Asuka said backing down easily.

"I'm in position" Came Shinji's voice.

"So am i" Came Asuka.

"Roger" Muttered Hunter focusing as his Aiming interface covered his head.

once the cross hairs appeared Hunter pulled the Trigger Causing Unit 3 to fire the Positron rifle.

Before the beam hit the Angel it disappeared.

"It's gone!" Hunter yelled pulling the aiming interface off his head.

"Pattern analysis blue, It's right under unit 3!" Called Maya.

Hunter looked down and Found that a black shadow had appeared under his feet but due to being locked into his Position he couldn't move.

"Misato! What is this thing?! Misato!" Hunter yelled panic obvious in his voice "Asuka Help me, please! Asuka!"

-With Asuka-

"Asuka Help me, Please! Asuka" Hunter's intercom Started to sound like Static before cutting off entirely.

"Hunter, Unit 3 get your assess here!" Asuka called as she ran towards their location.

"Asuka and Shinji, Fall back now"

"But-"

"No arguments Asuka, this is an order, return to headquarters now"

-five hours later-

Asuka sat at the edge of a building while Ritsuko tried to figure out a plan.

"I know how you feel Asuka" came Rei's voice

"No you don't!" Asuka yelled "You don't know, Your just a Doll"

"Asuka that's not very nice!" Shinji yelled though still very meekly.

"and you!" Asuka Growled standing up and storming over to Shinji "How dare you, tell me what's nice or not, My boyfriend was just swollowed by an angel, How would either of you know how I feel?!"

"Asuka that's enough" Misato said walking over her arms crossed over her chest "They may not know how you feel but I do, I've lost so many boyfriends, But taking your anger out on Shinji and Rei is just cruel, Your vendetta is with the Twelfth angel, not your fellow Pilots"

Asuka looked at Misato.

tears began welling in her eyes as she said weakly "Will we get him back?"

"We have to wait for Ritsuko to make the plan"

"Is there a chance that he's Alive?"

"If he's switch to life support then yes he's still alive and will be for the next five or six hours"

-With Hunter-

Hunter sighed as he glanced at the small screen on the side of his Hand.

it read 5:30:59.

He sighed again leaning back closing his eyes as he muttered "I'll be dead in another five or six hours, Unless the S2 engine can provide unit 3 with power, I doubt that"

He opened his eyes and found himself standing in his normal Attire on a Cliff.

he stood in front of a younger version of himself.

his Younger self wore a small leather Jacket, A black and white striped shirt and black shorts.

"how could you possibly lead the Eva Squad, Your temper rivals Zeus, You can't control your temper how could you lead your fellow pilots into combat when you can't think with a clear head"

Hunter blinked at his younger self then said Anger lacing his voice "I think clearly and Logically, I always have"

"Were you thinking logically when you snapped at Your girlfriend? Were you thinking Logically when you almost hit your commander?"

"What would you know?!"

"I know a lot more than you think"

"Maybe you don't know as much as you think you do"

"I know your Hunter Kevin Drake, Boyfriend to Asuka Langley Soryu, Pilot of Evangelion unit 3, The fourth Child, ward of Misato Katsuragi, Leader of the Eva Squad, I know you have anger Issues, I know your feelings towards Shinji Ikari, you hate how he's so Spineless but perhaps it's because you see yourself as weak, and a failure, You see your inability to Help Kyoko Soryu as a Failure, it seems you don't love Asuka, If you did why would you have left that night?"

"I left because she told me to leave!" Hunter yelled at the apperition of himself.

"Is that why you let her take the defense position against my Brother Matarael"

"She took it herself, I couldn't argue with her!"

"But you say you love her, But you've allowed her to be put in harms way"

"She was safe!"

"how did you know that? You had left an entire bottle of alcohol with a mentally unstable girl who lives sith you on the third floor in an apartment complex"

"She was safe damn it!"

"How did you know that? How did you know she'd be alright against my brother Matarael?"

"Because we have twelve thousand plates of Fortified armour"

"How's those plates of armour working for you now?"

"Pretty well, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"But how have they worked for your girlfriend?"

"She's still alive as well"

"Didn't Your girlfriend have a giant Red Mark on her back from my brother?"

"That she did"

"Why did she have that if your armour is so strong"

"because we feel what the Eva Feels"

The younger version of himself chuckled and said "Your a failure, You fail to keep your girlfriend safe, You fail to lead your squad, You fail at being a pilot"

Hunter blinked and found he was back in his plug.

he turned unit three on and was met with A white space, and nothing but white Noise.

he turned unit 3 off muttering "No Communications, Nothing but a white space and white noise"

he leaned back and sighed muttering "I hope Asuka's alright"

-With Asuka-

Asuka listened to Ritsuko drone on about the science of the Angel then Ritsuko said "the plan is to drop all remaining nine hundred and ninety two N2 mines into the targets Centre"

"But what about Hunter?!"

"The operation is to recover Unit 3, Hunter's life is not a priority"

"That's bullshit, He's our best pilot"

"He can be replaced" Ritsuko said bluntly

"Please Asuka" Misato said "Keep yourself under control"

-with Hunter-  
-two hours later-

Hunter opened his eyes after having fallen asleep in the plug and looked around, the LCL had turn yellow again, and had began to go cloudy.

He started to panic as the smell of blood invaded his nose.

He quickly began panicking "Blood?!" he whisper yelled before reaching up to the latch trying to open his Plug as he yelled "This plug smells like blood, Misato! Ayanami! Asuka! Help me please" He began slamming his fist against the hatch and yelled "Kaji!" he gave up curling In on himself as he whispered "Someone please help me"

He looked around again and saw he was back on the cliff in front of the apperition of his Younger self.

"look at you, Mr Strong willed begging for someone to help him, Begging for his girlfriend to save him, Who do you think you are? Taking the lead position for the Eva Squad, You don't know the first thing about leading, You Bullshit your way through everything, You Don't actually know what your doing, through out all the angel attacks you bullshitted your way though everything you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" His younger self shouted back. "Your a failure as a boyfriend, A failure as a pilot, and a failure as a man!"

Hunter closed his eyes and collapsed to his knees.

"You failed her! You failed the one you say you love, You failed Nerv, and most of all you Failed your mother's Memory!"

Hunter opened his eyes and they began to glow a blood red red matching his red streaked hair.

-With Asuka-

"Alright, We're about to drop the N2 mines" Came Ritsuko's announcement.

Suddenly Asuka watched as the white began to drain from the floating sphere leaving a pitch black sphere floating in the air.

"What's happening?!" Asuka Asked looking at the Blackened Sphere panic obvious in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Splitting The Beast

"We don't know" Came Misato's panicked voice as her face appeared on Asuka's Display

Suddenly the shadowy black ground that Ritsuko said was the actual Angel's body began to shatter.

It seemed to bleed.

Asuka's eyes widened as she instinctively made unit 2 step away from the shattering black floor.

"Misato! What's happening?!" Asuka yelled.

"it seems the angel is being Destroyed, But unit 3 has to be well and truly out of power by now" Misato explained just as Panicked.

Red began to spurt from the Sphere, Dripping down onto the shattered ground almost like blood.

it seemed a hand extended out if a hole in the Sphere.

Asuka's Eyes widened "it can't be, Can it?"

"Impossible, Unit 3's Internal Battery must be at Zero!" Came Ritsuko's voice.

Asuka could barely see the hand writhing around, Seemingly stretching as it extended.

Suddenly another hand reached through the hole.

Right before Everyone's eyes the Angel Was torn apart, Allowing Unit 3's head to slowly emerge from the sphere, a low Roar escaping the Evangelion's throat.

When Unit 3's face was in view Asuka Could just make out the fact that Unit 3's jaw was open.

Unit 3 seemed to push apart the sphere letting out a mighty roar into the sky before the angel seemed to Crumble out of existence dropping unit 3 to the ground.

"Mien Gott" Asuka Muttered "Is that what I'm piloting?"

Unit 3 let out another mighty roar as it walked towards Asuka, Rei and Shinji.

it's eyes shone with a Red Glow, that stood out in comparison to the Dark red covering the fortified Armour.

It seemed to still be operational.

Asuka looked to her display and said "Hunter! Baby! Come in!"

His face appeared on her heads up display as he said "I'm here Asuka, I'm alright"

-With Hunter-  
-Hours later-  
-Nerv HQ-

Hunter Sat on a bed in the Hospital Wing of Nerv headquarters while Ritsuko preformed Tests on Hunter.

"What's your full name?" Ritsuko asked.

"Hunter Kevin Drake"

"What's your girlfriends full name?"

"Asuka Langley Soryu"

"What Evangelion do you pilot?"

"Evangelion unit 3"

Ritsuko sighed jotting his Answers down on a board.

"What Evangelion does Shinji Pilot?"

"Evangelion unit 1"

"Who is the vice commander of Nerv?"

"Kozo Fuyutsuki" Hunter said Sighing "Why do I have to answer all these Questions, I'm perfectly Fine"

"it's to make sure your memory wasn't tampered with, Trust me Hunter it's better to be safe than sorry, There's at least Twelve hours of Missing data up until Unit 3 went Berserk, We don't know what happened and it seems you can't remember the twelve hours of data that is missing"

Hunter sighed getting up getting changed and walked out ignoring the remainder of the questions.

Asuka Quickly walked up next to him as she said "Are you alright?"

"it's fine, Just tired to be entirely Honest"

Hunter suddenly Felt extremely Dizzy, His vision Blurred as he managed out "This cant be good" before everything went Dark.

-With Asuka-

Asuka Watched as Hunter collapsed, Passing out.

She crouched down shaking him "Hunter... Hunter!" She started to panic as she Yelled "Misato! Dr Akagi! Kaji! Someone Help!"

Suddenly Misato and Kaji appeared.

Kaji crouched down placing his fingers to the side of Hunter's neck.

Kaji sighed and said "He's still got a Pulse"

"It has to be exhaustion, dehydration and Having not eaten enough" Misato said.

Asuka couldn't say anything, She was too stunned.

"Hunter is already pretty underweight for his age and Height, there's no doubt in my mind that malnurishment has Something to do with this but, Right now we have to get him to the med bay"

Kaji lifted the Underweight teen up effortlessly and ran towards the Med bay finding Ritsuko.

"Ritsu" Was all Kaji said catching the doctors attention.

"Jesus Christ" Ritsuko muttered before jumping into action "Put him on the bed"

Kaji Jogged over to the bed laying Hunter down while Ritsuko rushed around getting the room set up then set up an IV drip into Hunter Blood stream.

Asuka slowly walked in but stopped at the door leaning against the door way.

"His physical tests came back fine, He shouldn't have passed out" Ritsuko said.

"Will he be alright?" Misato asked.

"He'll be fine, He just needs to stay here for a couple days or until he Wakes up"

"I'll stay with him" Asuka said having found her voice.

Misato turned to the girl and said "are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"I'll stay too" Kaji said

Misato looked between the two and said "Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow" She looked to Asuka and said "Want me to bring you some clothes?"

Asuka nodded walking over to Hunter's bed and sat down next to it.

Kaji walked over and sat down beside the girl.

Misato walked out.

The two were Silent.

until Kaji spoke up after five minutes of silence that felt like five lifetimes.

"i know your worried about him but Hunter is strong, He'll pull through this, He literally tore an angel a new one" Kaji said earning a small chuckle from the redhead before continuing "He's stronger than we all think"

"I know" Asuka managed out.

"Do you want to know what he did for the other pilots with Commander Ikari?"

"Yes please" Asuka said.

"Commander Ikari tried to make Hunter the leader of other pilots, Hunter turned it down, he didn't feel he was leading material, but Commander Ikari insisted But again Hunter Refused"

"What's the point of this Kaji"

"The point is that Hunter made a Demand, One of many I assume, The demand was a Simple one but it meant a lot to him, That demand is that Commander Ikari calls all of you pilots by your first names, No more just titles and your last names, Just your first names, Starting with Shinji"

"He really did that? But he hates Shinji"

"Yes he does, But he has one code, respect those who deserve, Hunter hated seeing Commander Ikari show no respect to Shinji, Commander Ikari's own Son, and that hatred out weight his hatred for Shinji himself, That's why Hunter has never shown Respect to Commander Ikari, Because Hunter feels he doesn't Deserve it"

Asuka nodded just as a deep commanding voice filled the room "That is Correct"

Asuka looked to the man and realized it was Commander Gendo Ikari himself.

"Hunter did make that demand, As well as Demanding I do Everything he wants, and I was happy to abblige, Because that boy knows what he's doing, He Knows how to lead, He proved it today, He devised a plan on the spot, and to be fair it was well made given what little information he had, Today's events couldn't have been avoided, Hunter took the first shot, and was locked into position"

Asuka nodded at the commander who smiled at her.

"That boyfriend of yours, He's smart, and he definitely loves you, Never let him go"

"I don't intend to Commander"

Gendo nodded walking out of the room.

-The next day-

Asuka hadn't slept for twenty four hours.

Kaji had drifted in and out of sleep but was now awake again.

He yawned and said "You want something to eat Asuka?"

"yes please, Something for him too please, I feel he'll wake up again soon" Asuka Responded squeezing Hunter's hand which she had Began holding a few hours Prior.

Hunter had woken up for a moment at about Three in the morning but had fallen back to sleep.

Kaji nodded getting up and walking to the door but stopping.

he looked to the red head and said "You should really get some sleep Asuka, He's not going any where" Before leaving.

Asuka sighed getting up and crawling onto the bed next to Hunter making sure not to mess up any of the tubes.

she had fallen asleep as soon as her Head hit the pillow.

-with Hunter-  
-An hour later-

Hunter opened his eyes and looked around.

He saw Kaji silently pacing, the only sound was the beeping of a heart monitor and The clicking of Kaji's shoes.

He looked next to him and Saw Asuka fast asleep on his pillow.

"She didn't want to leave your side, She's a keeper" Came Kaji's smooth voice.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, it could have been anything to be entirely honest"

"What do you think happened?"

Hunter nodded with a sigh and said "How long was I out?"

"Roughly twenty four hours"

"How much longer do I have to be here?"

"Your release has just been cleared" Came Misato's voice.

"Are you sure?" Came Kaji's voice

"Ritsu deems him well enough to go home but he's on bed rest for a week, He can pilot again in two weeks"

Hunter sighed and said "if I must"

"And you have to start eating more Hunter" Misato said "Ritsuko said that you are underweight but it's not the direct Cause of you passing out, She thinks it's mostly Exhaustion mixed with dehydration"

Hunter nodded.

"It also seems that you had a minor head injury, Hence the bed rest"

"yeah makes sense"

-Miasto's apartment-  
-Three days later-

Hunter laid in bed Asuka laying beside him.

"You want some dinner? Shinji should be done with dinner"

Hunter nodded with a smile as he said "yeah"

Asuka got off the bed skipping slightly to the kitchen.

He sighed sitting up and pushing himself off the bed.

He stumbled his way out of the room and walked towards the kitchen using the hallway for support.

"Hunter, Babe, your supposed to be on bed rest" Asuka said Quickly Rushing over to him.

"Asuka I feel fine, I just need a little support so I can walk after being in bed for seventy two hours straight, I owe it to you a normal Dinner sat at the table like a normal Family"

"Babe-"

"Baby, listen, I don't mean it like Misato's our Mum, I mean it like Misato's your mum and she's Visiting for dinner"

"That made no sense Hunter" Came Misato's voice.

Asuka rolled her eyes and said "Let me help you then"

Hunter shook his head and said "I just gotta get the blood flowing through my legs"

Hunter pushed himself off the wall and stumbled his way to the kitchen sitting down on his usual Seat with a sigh.

"beer?" Misato asked.

Hunter nodded and said "Beer me"

Misato smiled sliding a beer over to him.

Shinji quickly placed the plates of food at each of their places at the table and the four began to eat Quietly, The four just enjoy sitting at the table together.

Once the four finished eating and Hunter had finished his beer Misato spoke up "Are you sure your alright?"

Hunter stood up and said "Yeah, I'm just going to go to sleep" he looked to Asuka and said "You coming?"

"Yeah of course" Asuka Said smiling and standing up Walking with Hunter to their shared bedroom.

the couple Collapsed onto their bed.

Asuka rolled over and sat on Hunter's stomach kissing him.

He kissed back breaking the kiss and whispered "Asuka, Baby, I'm too tired for that"

Asuka Huffed laying down next to him with her head on his chest.

"I know" She muttered closing her eyes falling asleep.

Hunter closed his eyes not long after and fell asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13:The S2 Engine

-Two Weeks later-

After two weeks of nothing to do Hunter was finally back in Unit 3's entry plug for tests.

He didn't care that he was the only one being tested.

he was just happy to be back in the plug.

"How are you feeling Hunter?" Came Kaji's voice.

"I'm feeling fine"

"Well that last time you said that you passed out" Came Ritsuko's voice "Move the right hand please"

Hunter pulled the right joystick back focusing on moving the right hand.

"Alright, You can stop moving now" Ritusko said.

Hunter let the joystick slide back into its default position.

He sighed beginning to feel a minor headache Approaching.

"How are you feeling?" This time it was Misato.

"I'm alright Misato"

-With Misato-

Misato walked over to the screens and asked "How's his sync Rate?"

"It's at fifty five point five percent, Barely over the threshold for Unit 3's activation but it drops slightly when he moves unit 3"

"that's a huge drop, he went from averaging ninety to Hundred percent, but now this is just" Misato sighed gaping like a fish for a moment before continuing "This is just Depressing, He's worked harder than Asuka has, Only to have Dropped this low"

"Indeed, it could have had something to with being sucked into the Twelfth angel as well as the minor head injury he sustained two weeks ago"

"it would have been healed by now"

"Maybe it's more mental, Maybe he feels like he failed during the last battle, Maybe the injury hasn't fully healed" Ritusko said looking away from the screen.

Ritsuko looked at Kaji and said "You know Hunter better than Asuka, What do you think"

"I think" Kaji started before sighing and said "I think the angel might have had something to do with it, It could have gotten into his head, Made him believe that he failed, Made him believe he shouldn't be where he is, Maybe it's a more subconscious thing"

"What do you Suggest Kaji?" Misato asked.

"I suggest we Send him out when an angel attacks, We give him the power to call the Shots"

Misato nodded.

-with Hunter-

Hunter sat in the entry plug.

"Not yet sweetheart" Came a woman's voice before his head began to hurt like it was on fire.

the voice sounded Familiar but he couldn't place it.

Hunter's hands flew up and gripped his head as he groaned.

-With Misato-

Misato quickly heard all the sensors begin to beep quickly.

"Hunter's Synchro graph is reversing"

"The pluses are flowing backwards"

"The A-10 Nerv connections are breaking off"

Misato looked too unit 3 just as it ripped it's arms out of its Restraints.

it proceeded to slam it's giant fist against the glass before clutching it's head as if In pain.

Unit 3 turned to the wall beginning to slam it's fists into the wall.

"send the system Shut down code and the plug release code!" Ritsuko called out.

Misato watched as the plug was shot out of Unit 3's neck.

"Unit 3 will Cease activation in Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero!"

As Zero was said Unit 3 stopped in place.

"Get Hunter out of that plug Now!"

-With Hunter-  
-An hour later-

Hunter sighed sitting up in a hospital bed, Asuka sat in a chair at his bedside.

"What happened?"

"It seems Unit 3 went Beserk during the stability test, Ritsuko is going to give you another three weeks"

Hunter sighed looking at his loyal girlfriend "What's the point Asuka?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point in rescheduling the test, It's clear I'm not Suitable to pilot anymore, Nerv may as well just replace me, Isn't that how it works here?"

"Hunter" Asuka said leaning forward Cupping his cheek in her hand "Baby, It's alright, they can't Replace you as unit 3's pilot, Same with me and Unit 2, The idiot and unit 1, Wonder girl and unit 0, We can't be replaced"

Hunter sighed and said "I may as well resign, I'm not needed"

"Hunter, Shut up" Asuka said glaring at her boyfriend "You are needed, I need you out there by my side, all of us pilots need you out there with us, Your are our leader, You can pull through anything"

Hunter nodded with a sigh.

she stoked his cheek with her thumb as she said "Now, In three weeks, Your going to come back, Just as badass as you were, Your going to clear the Test with your normal Sync Rate, and your going to keep fighting angels along side me, Shinji Rei and any other pilots that are sent to us, Even if one comes down from the god damned moon"

Hunter smiled at his girlfriend leaning towards her pecking her lips which quickly turned to a full make out session.

"Pilot-" A cough "Hunter"

Hunter looked at the door to see Gendo.

"It seems these visits are becoming more frequent Hunter"

Hunter chuckled and said "It seems so"

"I was just curious how your feeling?"

"I'm alright"

"If your able to move out of bed, I'd like to see just you in my office for a moment"

"of course"

Gendo left as Hunter got out of bed, finding he was just in a pair of boxers.

Hunter pulled his black jeans on, Chucked on his shirt and pulled on his Jacket turning to Asuka who was already Standing.

Hunter walked over to Her and pecked her lips and muttered "meet me at the car" before pecked her lips again.

the two went their separate ways Hunter taking an Elevator, up to Gendo's office.

Hunter walked into Gendo's office closing the door behind him.

Gendo had beaten him to the office.

"It's come to my Attention that Unit 3 was able to move without power in its internal Battery and without an external Power cable"

"It was a fluke sir"

"See I don't believe that Hunter" Gendo said standing up beginning to pace "I believe Unit 3 doesn't entirely need a external power cable, Are you aware what's inside unit 3?"

"Amphibian styled equipment, internal battery-"

"No, Unit 3 has an angel's core in it"

"Wait an angel's core?"

"Yes, It's what you and Dr Akagi call an S2 Engine"

"what angel is it from?"

"The fourth angel, Shinji had killed the angel Leaving the core Relatively intact"

"and it was Rebuilt in German, then out into my Unit 3?"

"there's that Brilliant mind that I chose to lead the Eva Squad"

Hunter nodded and said "I'll see you in three weeks Sir, or before if an angel attacks"

"Understood Hunter"

-three Weeks later-

Hunter and Asuka sat in Hunter's Koenigsegg Regera in the School Parking lot looking at the school Building.

It was pouring down with Rain.

It was the first time either of them had See it rain since they moved to Tokyo-3.

they got out and Ran to their classroom which had already started but only barely.

Everyone stopped to stare at them.

"Well isn't it the newly weds, Back from your honeymoon?" Came the voice of the Darkly Clad Jock known as Toji.

"at least I could get Married Toji" Hunter said "I'll be at my peak when you start to lose muscle Mass"

Toji just Gawked at him.

"Damn, Alright you win Hunter"

Hunter smiled at the jock so Toji knew he was Joking.

Toji Smiled back as Hunter and Asuka took the two remaining seats at the very back of the room.

A Message soon popped up on his school laptop.

to Hunter's Surprise it was from Shinji.

"Are you sure about getting back in unit 3?"

Hunter sighed glancing at Shinji before typing back.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm the Best Pilot Nerv has got, I'm the leader of the pilots, I need to be back in unit 3, Otherwise I'm useless to Nerv and I may as well resign"

"I heard about the test, Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes Shinji I'm sure, I got a catscan, My brain is perfectly fine, The minor injury is completely healed with no reminents, I've been eating right thanks to you, I've been execising because Kaji has been forcing me to, I've been getting check ups from Dr Akagi every couple of days, I'll be fine"

Hunter Hit send and leaned back in his chair.

"If you feel your ready you'll be alright"

Hunter sighed and looked at the teacher quickly remembering why he didn't go to school.

He was bored, The teacher continuously droned on and on about the first and Second impacts.

Hunter already knew everything about the two impacts and for the first time in the very few Classes Hunter had Attended he realized that the Teacher was somehow confusing the Information.

"The second Impact was Caused by a Giant Meteorite that hit the Antarctic"

"It wasn't actually" Hunter called out unable to hold the outburst back

The teacher and the entire called turned to Hunter.

"Then what was it Mr Drake?" The Teacher asked.

"The Giant Meteorite actually caused The first Impact, the Second impact was Caused by A much Smaller Meteorite about four inches wide going roughly Ninety five percent the speed of light"

The teacher nodded and said "Very Well done Mr Drake, It appears at least someone has been listening when he attends class"

Hunter sighed, Pulling his phone out of his pocket while he turned off the monitoring software that the laptop had then he signed into his Nerv Profile then attempted to pull up the records titled 'S2 Engine Experiments'

The Files were locked but Hunter easily broke through the Nerv Firewall which wasn't completely fixed after the Eleventh Angel.

the first experiment file was titled 'Evangelion Unit 04 activation test"

"Unit 04?" Hunter muttered under his breath.

He opened and began to read the file.

'The Synthetic S2 Engine was Installed into unit 04 and activation was initiated, Activation reached The third stage before Unit 04 Rejected the Activation and The Synthetic S2 Engine proceeded to produce large amounts of heat from within, (Akin to the Fifth Angel's Particle beam Cannon, Dr Akagi), Unit 04, the entire Second branch of Nerv, and everything within an eighty mile radius Were sucked into a Dirac Sea (which is Akin to the Twelfth Angel, Dr Akagi) causing the entire area to vanish'

Hunter's eyes widened as he muttered "What the fuck? Why weren't we told about this?"

He continued to read.

'the pilots of units 00 through to unit 03 are not to be informed due to unit 03 having a S2 Engine that was Rebuilt from the fourth Angel, Nerv does not want to cause Panic amongst the Evangelion Squad'

Hunter nodded Sighing and muttered "Ah that's why"

Hunter closed out of the experiment file opening the one titled 'Evangelion Unit 03'

the file was full of schematics and Notes.

the file read.

'Evangelion Unit 03 has been fitted with a legitimate S2 Engine, which was Recovered from the fourth Angel, however, The Eva refuses to activate without an external power and will not remain active longer than the five minute internal Battery capacity'

Hunter scrolled down to the next Paragraph titled 'Activation'

'The activation test at the German Branch using the fourth child as the pilot proved Successful, However Unit 03 once again refused to use the S2 Engine'

Hunter scrolled to the next Paragraph titled 'Hypothesis, Dr Akagi'

'There are a few theories being tossed Around, One of Which states that Unit 03 might use the S2 Engine to keep the pilot alive, However There are no possible ways to confirm that, Another is that due to the S2 Engine inside unit 03, will give the Eva Berserker like Qualities Similar to those seen in unit 01 But those Qualities have been Exibited Twice within Unit 03, During the Twelfth angel attack and During the reactivation test'

"So that's why I woke up in the hospital" Hunter muttered "What else can these Forbidden files tell me about Unit 03?"

He scrolled down.

'the pilot' Was the next Title

'the Fourth Child has the best Mental state of Any long term pilot (He Adjusts to new Plug Depths with ease, Dr Akagi) His naturally High Synchronization Ratio could be problematic if it reaches an An average of Two Hundred Percent or Higher then the fourth Child needs to be replaced and put on back up Status'

Suddenly His Phone began to buzz on his Desk, Breaking his concentration.

Hunter looked his phone and saw that it was a Message From Misato "Your Activation test has been moved... again, When the bell goes grab asuka and head to Headquarters, Your test is just after lunch"

Hunter sighed and looked back to the files beginning to scroll through Unit 03's file when another Message from Misato Came through.

"Ritsu says get out of Unit 03's files, She can see you looking at them"

Hunter sighed again signing out beginning to bounce his leg impatiently.

After about Twenty minutes of the teacher Droning on and on about the first and Second Impacts The lunch bell finally rang.

Hunter shot out of his chair and said "Asuka, Let's go" Before walking to the Door his redheaded Girlfriend jogging up next to him.

"Where are we going?"

"Headquarters"

"What why"

they Jogged to Hunter's car as he unlocked it and said "my test has been moved up, It seems every test I've ever done since moving here has been moved up" Hunter shrugged sliding into the Drivers seat seeing all his classmates opening the windows to watch the Primarily black Sports car which had blood red highlights.

Asuka slid into the car pouting into the rear view mirror.

"My hairs all wet" She wined.

Hunter gave their Classmates a Rev before Throwing the car into reverse reversing out of his spot and Speeding out of the parking lot and onto the Wet roads as he said "There should be a towel in the back if you want to grab it"

Asuka Reached behind her seat grabbing the towel which Hunter had Put there that morning.

he turned a corner pulling up to the Nerv Car park window.

He didn't bother winding the window down because the Door guy just nodded at Hunter and lifted the gate.

Hunter parked on the Express car train and it took off to the sub parking lot.

Hunter drove off it and parked next to Misato's blue Alpine and got out.

He sighed and walked over to Asuka pulling her close.

"Are you sure you ready for this?"

Hunter shook his head and said "No I'm not sure, but I have to pass this, I need to be out there with you and Shinji and Rei"

Asuka Wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and said "You'll pass, You just have to focus"

Hunter nodded Lifting Asuka's Chin up and Kissing her softly.

-Five minutes later-

Hunter was Suited up and injected into unit 3.

He sighed and said "How's it looking Dr Akagi"

"Better" Came Her voice "Much Better than the last time, Move the Left hand please"

Hunter pulled the left joystick back causing the left hand to move.

"That's enough"

Hunter let go of the joystick go, Letting it slide back into place.

"We'll let you sit there for a bit longer if that's alright Hunter"

"Why's that?"

"Because Unit 3 went Berserk last time, We just want to make sure that nothing like that happens again" Came Misato's voice.

Hunter sighed.

"Just relax, Your focusing too much" Came Asuka's voice "You used to be able to pilot like it was Second nature, Just relax, Feel the Lcl all around you"

Hunter breathed deeply, Feeling the Lcl around him.

He breathed out Bubbles appearing within the Lcl.

"Hunter, Your Sync rate is at a steady hundred Percent"

"wicked, so I'm still fit to Pilot?"

"Your more than fit to pilot, You can get out now"

Hunter Ejected the plug and got out with a sigh.

"I kinda hope for an Angel attack now"


	14. Chapter 14: The Fifth Child

-the next day-

Hunter walked onto the command Center hand in hand with Asuka.

"Morning Hunter" Came Ritsuko's voice "Where's Misato?"

"She's at home, doesn't she start late today?"

"That she does however"

suddenly a Giant Multi winged creature appeared on the screen.

it was White with a light blue glow.

"The thirteenth angel?" Hunter Asked.

"Yes, It moved into Earth's Atmosphere About ten minutes ago and Since Misato isn't here yet your on command duty, You are the leader of the Eva Squad"

Hunter stared at the angel, His mind scrambling for even the most miniscule plan.

"Alright" He said taking on a more Commanding type tone and stance "I want Units 1, 2 and 3 on the surface, Unit 1 is the back up, Unit 2 is the defense and I'll take the offence"

"Deploy unit 0 in place of unit 1" came Gendo's voice

Hunter whipped around and looked at Gendo and said "But Commander Ikari, We need the most Experienced Pilots on the Surface"

"We have No knowledge of how the Angel works, Or what it's capabilities are"

"Understood Commander, AlrIght Then, Rei will be the Offense, I'll be the Defense and Asuka will be the back up"

"What weapons?" Ritsuko asked.

Hunter looked back to the head Scientist and said "Unit 0 will be Equipped with the Heavy positron Rifle, Unit 2 will be Equipped with the positron bolt rifle"

"What about you and unit 3?" Ritsuko asked.

"Did You End Up repairing the Shield that was made for the fifth angel?"

"Yes"

"I want it"

"Roger"

-Ten Minutes later-

after Ten minutes Hunter, Asuka and Rei were all loaded into their respective Evangelions and were on the catapults.

"alright, Rei, You will be set up at the back of Tokyo-3, Asuka, as you heard, Your back up, Cover our Asses"

"I'm not being saddled with back up again, Unit 2 launch now!".

"Asuka!" Hunter called out.

Misato's face popped up on Hunter's display looking annoyed but calm as she said "That's fine, Let her take the point position if that's what she wants"

"Pilot Drake, What's the new plan?" Asked Rei.

"the plan Remains the Same, Just you and unit 0 are back up, I'll keep the Defense"

Suddenly Hunter felt unit 3 be launched up the Catapult.

Soon all three Evangelions were on the Surface and in position.

"Alright" Came Misato's voice "All of you need to be careful, The angel is too far out of range for your Weapons and we don't have any Weapons that can shoot that far, So just sit tight and wait for the angel to come into range"

Hunter nodded.

He watched the sky as it continued to pour down with rain.

He glanced at Asuka and Unit 2, He sighed and muttered "That subborn girl, She needs to trust me to keep her Safe"

Suddenly a Beam of light Shone down onto unit 2 and was followed by a quick scream.

"Asuka!" Hunter yelled.

Unit 2 quickly lifted it's Positron bolt rifle firing into the sky.

"No effect" Came Makoto's voice.

another scream From Asuka

Hunter Watched Unit 2 rapidly fired it's rifle, but not into the Sky, the bolts landed throughout Tokyo-3.

"Hunter do something!"

"Do what?"

"Anything"

Hunter Moved Unit 3 Quickly Sprinted over to unit 2 standing in front planting the shield down but suddenly something entered his mind.

"Unit 2 has Shut down" Came someone's voice from the command center.

Hunter curled in on himself.

Memories flashing in his mind.

He clutched his.

Memories of a his room in Germany, Memories of a noose and razor Blades.

-Memory one-

a eight year old Hunter walked to the Hospital wing situated in the west wing in Germany.

He saw the woman he had gone to see shuffling around the small room.

the woman was Kyoko Soryu.

She was Tying two ropes.

He walk in.

"Miss Kyoko" He spoke.

Kyoko didn't say anything.

She just reached up tying the ropes to the Ceiling.

The ropes had Loops at the end.

"Miss Kyoko?" He repeated Quietly.

Kyoko again didn't say anything as she walked over to her bed picking up the doll that she had began treating like her real daughter.

"Miss Kyoko, Please say something" Hunter Almost pleaded.

Kyoko put the doll's head through the looped ends of rope Tightening it.

she then got up on a chair Pushing her head through the remaining looped end of Rope and without saying anything she kicked the chair out from Under her.

Hunter watched stunned as Kyoko Soryu strangled to death, Hanging from the roof.

Hunter turned and ran.

He ran back to his room grabbing the six year old Asuka and holding her tight, Refusing to tell her what he had just witnessed.

-the present-  
-With Misato-

Misato Watched as Unit 3 grabbed it's head.

Misato Believed the Evangelion was Mimicking it's Pilots movements.

"The shield isn't working, The angels psychic attack is penetrating the shield as well as Hunter's A.T Field" Ritsuko explained.

"Negative His Field isn't up"

"How's Asuka!" Misato called out.

"She's alive and it Seems that whatever was affecting her has Stopped, However her brain waves are extremely sparatic"

"Let me go out in unit 1!" came Shinji's voice as his face appeared on the main screen.

"No, We can't allow unit 1 to be contaminated by an angel" Came Gendo's voice from his Perch.

"if I don't go out Hunter and Asuka Will die!"

"Rei" Gendo Stated.

"Yes Sir?"

"Get the Lance"

-With Hunter-  
-Memory two-

a ten year old Hunter walked into his and Asuka's shared room.

he stopped dead in his Tracks when he saw Asuka Standing in a chair, What he recent found out was a Noose around her neck.

She hadn't noticed him.

He noticed her quickly crossed the room and Held her up just as she kicked the chair out from under her.

He Looked around seeing nothing he could use so he did the only thing he could think of.

He called out.

"Kaji" The panic was obvious in his Voice "Kaji come help!"

Nothing.

"Kaji help please! come quickly" Tears started to well in his eyes"

-real world-

Hunter screamed.

"it's inside my mind!" He called out "it's unraveling my mind!"

-With Misato-

"Where's Rei?!"

"She's just Passed the second floor, She's almost into Terminal Dogma"

Misato looked at the Screen growling under her breath.

"How's Hunter?!"

"His Psychograph is a lot better than Asuka's"

-With Hunter-

Hunter gritted his teeth Looked up Watching as Memories flashed through his mind.

But he was looking for a memory in specific.

Then it popped up.

He focused on it.

The memory was of Asuka and Himself laying in their bed, A blanket covering them, They were just holding each other, Both glowing from their Previous activity.

Hunter Glared at the Sky, still feeling the angel in his mind.

He forced Unit 3 to stand up straight.

He soon saw a Bright red Object Shoot through the Sky and Impale itself in the streets of Tokyo-3.

However Hunter was too focused on the memory to pay much attention.

-With Misato-  
-Moments before-

"Hunter's Psychraph has Returned to normal"

"His Vitals are stabilizing"

Misato Watched as Unit 3 slowly stood up.

The slowness to Unit 3's Movements showed that Hunter was struggling to focus on more than one thing, but it was Enough.

it was more than what Everyone on the Bridge expected from Sixteen year old pilot.

Unit 3's eyes Seemed to flicker As if Hunter was Struggling to keep it Activated.

Suddenly a Giant Spear like Object was Impaled into the ground at Unit 3's Feet

an Evangelion unit suddenly float from the sky Landing In front of unit 3 and 2.

The Evangelion Unit was Navy Blue with Yellow Trims, and a Horned Helmet Similar to Unit 1's helmet

the Light had Suddenly Vanished not long after the Spear was impaled into the streets.

Unit 3 stood up straight seemingly watching as the newcomer picked up the spear.

-An hour later-

Hunter was retrieved first then Asuka was Extracted.

She was helped over to Hunter who rushed over to her and proceeded to pull her into a hug.

The new Pilot was Extracted as well.

they walked over.

Hunter took a good look at him.

he had snow white hair, Blood red eyes, He wore a navy blue plug suit with what Hunter could barely make out as an '06'

"Hey" The boy said.

Hunter let Asuka go and walked over to the boy, extending his hand.

Hunter Felt Asuka clutch to his back.

"Hey, I'm Hunter Drake, thw fourth Child, Pilot of Unit 3 and Leader of the Eva Squad"

The boy Shook Hunter's hand and said "Kaworu Nagisa, The fifth Child and Pilot of unit 6"

Hunter took his hand back and said "Look, Thanks for saving my life back there"

"Oh, It's nothing to worry about, believe me" Kaworu smiled then looked behind Hunter at Asuka and said "And who's the Gorgeous Girl clutching to you?"

Hunter looked over his shoulder and said "Oh, That's Asuka" He wrapped an arm around her and said "She's the pilot of Unit 2, and my Girlfriend"

Kaworu smiled and said "That's just wonderful, it's amazing that the two of you manage a relationship given our line of work"

Hunter and Asuka Exchanged a look behind He looked to Kaworu and said "Believe me, It's rough"

Kaworu smiled and said "Of course it would be, Well I'll be seeing you two around Gotta report to Major Katsuragi" he walked away and called out "Bye Hunter, Bye Gorgeous"

Hunter stared Daggers at the back of Kaworu's head and muttered "That dude Smiles far too much for my liking"

"Which part of I have a boyfriend did he not get" Asuka muttered still Clutching to Hunter's back.


	15. Chapter 15: The Sixth Child Drops In

Hunter Awoke the next morning feeling like he was Hungover.

He got up and Rubbed his head with a sigh.

He looked to Asuka who was Curled in on herself slightly and walked out of the room Into the kitchen Grabbing a beer from the fridge.

he cracked it open and took a swig of it.

He looked to Shinji who was some how managing to cook both Breakfast and lunch for the three of them.

"You want a Hand Shinji?"

"oh Hunter" Shinji said Glancing at Him obviously not having heard him walk into the kitchen Area "Um, Not particularly, The kitchen has seemed to become my Place of Peace"

Hunter Distinctly saw that Shinji has Bandaids on his hands.

"What's happened to your hands Shinji?"

Shinji's entire body tensed for a moment Which Hunter picked up on.

"Oh um" Shinji said glancing between his hands "I burnt myself While cooking breakfast this morning"

Hunter nodded not believing the third Child but didn't care enough to Push the boy.

"So um, Father has started to call me by my name, Did you have something to do with that?"

Hunter sighed and said "No, I didn't, who ever did is the unsung hero"

Shinji Nodded boxing up Their Lunches and placing their breakfast on the table.

"Hey Shinji?" Hunter said watching the small boy.

Shinji looked at Hunter with a Curious Expression.

Hunter swollowed the lump in his Throat then said "Thanks, you know for offering to go out to save Asuka and I, It means a lot, Especially to me, You tried to help despite constant abuse from both Asuka and I"

Shinji put on a fake Smile and said "It's no problem, the two of you would have done the same for me"

Hunter sighed and said "No we wouldn't have, which is what makes you better than Asuka and myself"

Shinji Nodded almost sadly before sitting down.

Hunter looked at the three Plates.

"No Misato this morning?"

"No um, She has a meeting I believe"

Hunter nodded and walked down the hall way walking into his and Asuka's room closing the door behind him and walked towards the bed.

he crouched down and shook Asuka lightly.

"Asuka, Baby, It's time to wake up"

The red head Groaned rolling over.

Hunter sighed and stood up leaning over her to see her face.

"Asuka, If you don't wake up I will throw you in the shower again"

"No you won't" She muttered tiredly.

He pecked her lips feeling her kiss back before saying "Baby, You need to get up, We have School"

"Why" She whined "We went yesterday"

"Because we have to apparently"

Asuka sighed getting up out of the bed and Got dressed into her Uniform.

Hunter kept a close eye on her.

He knew first hand what the angel's abilities were and what effect they had.

lucky for him he Found out how to counter the Angel's Psychic Attack.

Asuka wasn't as lucky.

She was Targeted by the Angel for Five minutes before He had taken the attack for her.

he was attacked by the angel For a good twenty to thirty minutes.

He just wanted to make sure she was Safe because he had no idea how it Effected her.

Once she was dressed she walked out to eat breakfast.

He pulled out his phone and dialed ritsuko's number then put it to his ear.

"Dr Akagi speaking" came Ritsuko's absentminded voice.

'Must be multi tasking' Hunter thought before he said putting on a fake calmed panic tone of voice "so um ritsuko Asuka's water just broke"

"What!" Ritsuko said clearly now focusing on the call.

Hunter chuckled to himself and said "good now that I have your attention I need a favor"

"Wait so Asuka isn't pregnant?"

"Fuck no, if she was she'd be showing"

"Ok what's the favor?"

"Can you set up a harmonics test for Asuka?"

"Why?"

"The thirteenth angel brought back horrible memories of her and my childhood, I just want to see if it had any Effect on Asuka"

"Give me a moment" Ritsuko said before rapid typing could be heard on her end of the phone before Ritsuko said "still there?"

"Yep"

"I've got a free space in my schedule just after you finish lunch at school"

"That works"

"Any other questions?"

"Um yes, has kaworu finished being transferred?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm just doing the leader thing and checking up on things that might have an effect on my squad"

"Alright"

"So I'll see you after lunch"

"Yes, see you then"

Hunter hung up the call, grabbed his key, walked out of their room and walked over to Asuka pecking her lips softly and whispered "you have a harmonics test this afternoon"

"Just me?" Asuka asked pecking him back.

"Yes" he pecked her again.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure no damage was done after the angel attack"

"When is it?"

"Just after lunch, so we'll have lunch at school then head off to headquarters"

Asuka sighed looking up at her boyfriend from her sitting position at the table and whined at him.

-at school-  
-lunch time-

Hunter and Asuka sat on the roof eating their bento boxes which were made by Shinji that morning.

They were eating with forks due to their lack of skill with chopsticks.

Hunter closed his eyes and turned his head up to the sky and sighed feeling the sun shine warm up his skin almost wanting to stretch out like a cat.

He felt Asuka lay her head on his shoulder as she said "it's not often we get much time alone"

"That's true"

He opened his eyes looking down at the red head then to his finished lunch packing it away.

Asuka wasted no time getting onto his lap kissing him hard.

He kissed back tangling a hand in her hair.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss.

"We should start heading down to the car soon"

"Look Out!" Came a female's voice

Hunter wrapped an arm around Asuka quickly and pushed them out of the way.

Hunter ended up skidding back with his legs spread a hand on the ground and Asuka pressed to his chest.

He and Asuka stood up just as a girl about 14 or 15 parachuted down and landed on the roof and looked around.

She had brown hair tied into two twin-tails with bangs parted to the sides.

She was in a red and black plad skirt, a white shirt which had a golden Shield like crest on it, red rimmed glasses, an indigo headband with white robotic designs.

Hunter watched the girl as she muttered to herself before turning to the two of them seemingly stalking towards the couple smelling then both before smirking.

"That scent" she whispered "it's the scent of Lcl"

Hunter glared at her shoving her back as he said "your a little too close, Who are you?"

"So your the fourth child? Hunter Kevin Drake, designated pilot of unit 3, leader of Nerv's Eva Squad"

"That's right, who are you?"

"I'm Mari Makinami, the Sixfth child, designated pilot if unit 5"

"That's funny the fifth just got transferred this morning"

"The fifth is here?"

"Yes"

"You've got to be careful around him he isn't what he appears to be" Mari warned.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"And who's the red head?" Mari asked looking at Asuka.

Hunter looked to Asuka and said "That's Asuka Langley Soryu, designated pilot of unit 2 and my girlfriend"

Mari raised an eyebrow and said "you two are together?"

"Yes"

"Like together together?"

"Yes"

"Isn't that difficult?"

"A bit"

"But your both pilots and your edgy and darkly clad and she's so" Mari looked Asuka up and down before continuing "So prissy and girly"

"Well I love her and there's nothing that can change that"

"We'll see"

"What's that supposed to mean" Hunter growled.

"I mean there's going to he a time where the two of you disagree and eventually go your separate ways, just wait and see"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "so whens unit 5 getting here?"

"It'll he here by the end of the week, I believe the activation test is being held at the secondary testing facility at Matsushiro"

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well we have to go, see you around" Hunter said.

Once the couple were in Hunter's car Asuka looked at him and said "Do you think she's right?"

"I don't know, Possibly, there is a high chance that at some point in the future we will disagree on something and go our separate ways but that won't stop me from loving you" Hunter started the car.

"Yeah but I don't ever want to lose you"

"Someday we may not have an option"

He drove off towards headquarters.

Once he was there and parked he gave Asuka a kiss on the lips before they got out and Asuka went to the changing rooms.

Hunter however went straight to the test room where unit 2 was waiting for It's Designated pilot.

"Thought it was a harmonics tests"

"I thought An Activation test would be a better way to determine the effect caused by the angel, if any Effect at all" Ritsuko explain from her position behind Maya.

Hunter nodded then said "are you expecting another pilot? The pilot of unit 5 perhaps"

"Not that I'm aware of"

"Well it seems unit 5 will be here at the end of the week to be tested at the Matsushiro testing facility"

"That can't be"

At that moment Misato walked in a fairly large file in hand and an irritated scowl on her face.

"He's right" she spat "the Sixfth child Mari Makinami, designated pilot of unit 5 is in Japan, and unit 5 is on its way by air to Matsushiro"

"So what we have to set up for an activation test by the end of the week, why such short notice?"

"Pretty much America wanted it off American soil so they rushed it off"

Hunter sighed and said "this aught to be a good idea" sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Oh don't be so gloomy baby" Asuka seemingly purred dancing her nails down his arm "Mari seems nice enough"

Hunter crossed his Arms over his chest and said "Mari isn't the one I'm worried about, I'm thinking isn't it a little suspicious that unit 5 is on its way here just after unit 4 is covered up entirely"

"Wait unit 4?" Asuka asked.

Ritsuko glared at Hunter.

Hunter however stood his ground "Do you want me to continue Dr Akagi or are you going to explain?"

Ritsuko remained silent.

Hunter shrugged and said "unit 4 disappeared during its activation test, it disappeared along side, the Synthetic S2 Engine, the entire second branch of nerv and everything in an Eighty miles radius"

Hunter glanced at Misato and he could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Unit 5's activation is going to go wrong and I'd pilots will have to clean it up, I can guarantee it"

Hunter walked over to Asuka wrapping an arm around her giving her a kiss and said "get into the plug please"

Asuka sighed and got into her entry plug.

Hunter watched the screen as unit 2 h  
Began activating but suddenly went dead as if it's batteries were struggling to start before it finally kicked into gear.

The remainder of unit 2's start up went perfectly.

Asuka's harmonics appeared on the screen as well as her sync rate.

it was lower than last time.

Her sync rate was barely enough for activation.

Only barely.

Hunter sighed.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking regardless of unit 5's activation test prepare to have Mari become unit 2's permanent pilot"

"Yes" Was all Maya said.

"Let me try something" Hunter muttered before pressing the voice chat button "Eject the plug Asuka but prepare for another test I want to try something"

"Alright" was all Asuka said.

Hunter stripped off his civilian clothes handing them to Misato which left him in his plugsuit then he walked to Asuka's plug and got in behind Asuka before closing the plug.

He felt it get injected he placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder and said "alright baby close your eyes and relax I'm right here"

Asuka nodded closing her eyes and visibly relaxing into the plug.

She pressed a button on the joysticks and activated unit 2.

Soon an error appeared around them.

"Thought noise, my bad"

He began thinking in German like Asuka and Unit 2 activated again.

It ran the full activation.

Soon Misato's face appeared and said "Alright you two, Eject now"

Asuka switched off unit 2 and ejected the plug.

They got out and walked to the monitoring room.

Hunter looked at Ritsuko and said "I want the test results in my hand in half an hour"

"But you saw the first result"

"Don't care Ritsuko, I want all the results in my hand in half an hour have I made myself clear"

"Hunter enough" Misato said "I get your worried about Asuka but there is no need to be an asshole"

Hunter looked at Misato Sternly "Im the leader of the Eva Squad am I not?"

"You are"

"Which means in an event that your not here I'm in control, in the event that an angel attacks I'm allowed to Launch any Eva I see fit, i want Asuka's results in my hand in half an hour"

Misato glared at him before chucking his clothes at him and stormed off.

He got dressed and walked to the car where Asuka was waiting already dressed.

They drove off and just drove around, Enjoying eachothers company.


	16. Chapter 16: unit 5's failed experiment

\- the end of the week-

Hunter and Asuka laid in their bed a blanket barely covering their sweaty bodies.

The two were practically glowing.

They were taking the day off.

Misato had given the 'ok' for them to stay home from school due to their better attendance.

"What was that?"

"Round three?"

"Down for another?"

Asuka giggled and said " are we becoming Misato's original fear?"

"No, that's not us"

"Good" was all Asuka said before rolling over and sitting on his stomach kissing him.

-with Misato-

-an hour later-

Misato looked out of the observation window at a giant black evangelion with gold plates on it.

It looked oddly like units 3 and 6.

Almost as if they had a child.

"Unit 5 locked into place!" Called one of the technitans.

"The Sixfth Child is suited up and ready to go"

Misato tapped her foot and said "this isn't going to go well, I trust Hunter's word when it comes to the Evas"

"Unit 5's activation will go as planned Misato, Believe me" came Ritsuko's voice.

"Not subtly at all" Misato muttered.

"Pilot has been inserted, everything is ready for unit 5 to activate"

"Roger, start activation sequence" Ritsuko ordered.

"Status green on initial contact"

"Good move to Phase two"

The red pulses began to fill green while the technitans began listing off what was happening.

It soon made it to the absolute borderline surpassing the border line for a moment Before Evangelion unit 5's eyes turned red.

"The harmonics are reversing!"

"Abort the test, Shut off the circuit" called Ritsuko trying to salvage the test as much as she could.

The power was disconnected quickly while the Eva writhed and thrashed about trying to Escape the restraints

"Command Negative, high energy reading from inside the Eva"

Soon the Eva pushed it's head down enough for the neck flap to pop up, showing a string like fungus under the plate.

"An angel?!

Suddenly there was an explosion.

Before the explosion fully struck Misato could distinctly see unit 5's jaw open.

Similar to what both unit 1 and unit 3 have both exhibited when going berserk.

-with Hunter and Asuka-

Hunter and Asuka were laid back in the Same position they were an hour ago panting.

Suddenly Hunter's phone rang.

Hunter reached for it but Asuka tapped the same arm as she said with a whine "baby don't, let it go to voice mail"

Hunter smiled at her and said "as much as much as I'd love to it could be Nerv"

Asuka groaned as he answered the call.

"Hunter drake speaking"

He shot into a sitting up position "What? An Explosion at Matsushiro? Is Misato alright? Unconfirmed? Well make it confirmed, have all the Evas on standby when I get there"

He hung up the call practically slamming his phone down on the bed side as he got dressed into his plugsuit chucking Asuka one of her plugsuits as he said "there was an explosion at Matsushiro, no survivors confirmed as of right now"

"What about the other what is it now? Four pilots?"

"Three, Mari hasn't Transfered to Nerv yet, I'll get you to call Shinji and Kaworu on our way there I'd dare Say Rei is already at headquarters"

"Any idea on the situation?"

"Unit 5 has gone berserk, none of the codes seem to be working, our job is to stop the Eva unit Before it reaches the Tokyo 3"

Hunter decided to forget putting proper clothes on as he grabbed his car key and Phone before he ran down the stairs.

His bright red suited girlfriend following close behind.

He slide into his car starting it and pulled out the second Asuka was buckled in.

He turned towards headquarters as a message popped up on his phone which was on his lap.

"Kaworu and Rei are ready for Launch, still Awaiting You, Asuka and Shinji"

The Message from Maya.

Hunter pulled into the car park and took the express car.

He picked up his phone and message Maya back.

"Asuka and I are just parking, any word on the situation?"

Maya came back instantly.

"Misato and Ritsuko are alive, Shinji just walked through the door and is getting suited up Units 0 through to 6 are on standby"

Hunter drove off the express car and parked closest to the door.

He and Asuka got out of the car, leaving the shield shaped key inside and ran into headquarters and down to the Cages getting into their Evangelions.

They were injected into their Eva's and started the giant mechs.

Hunter pressed the buttons on his joysticks calibrating unit 3 knowing that the tech's don't do it right.

All the Evangelion units were activated.

"Alright" Hunter said "all we know is that unit 5 has gone berserk, I want us positioned at points on unit 5's path, Everyone got that?"

All the remaining pilots nodded as they were all sent up.

Hunter was the final defense.

'Of course I am' he thought.

-five minutes later-

"Are you sure any of us can stop an Eva?"

"What do you mean Ikari?" Hunter asked the pilot of unit 1.

"I mean can we really take this Eva out, it has a pilot, a person just like us"

Hunter hadn't thought of that.

"Irrelevant" came commander ikari's voice "Unit 5 has officially labeled as lost it has been reassigned as the fourteenth angel, it must be stopped at all costs"

"But who's the pilot?"

"Are you serious? You mean you don't know yet? The pilot of unit 5 is-" Asuka was cut off by a massive crunch and a Scream.

"Asuka!?" Hunter screamed at the static showing on unit 2's video feed he then turned to the command centre and called out "when unit 5 is out of her area, send a rescue team, Asuka has priority, if necessary unit 2 can be destroyed"

"Rei, the target is heading to your position"

"I cant" was all Rei said before she was quickly taken out.

"There's contamination detected in unit 0's left arm!"

"Get her out of there!"

"Sever the left arm Immediately" came Gendo's voice.

"But commander" Hunter said "her nervous System is still connected to the Eva"

"Cut. it. off"

Suddenly Rei's cry of pain can be heard.

"Two down, three to go" was all Kaworu said.

Hunter looked to the white haired male on his display and said

"Kaworu your next in line focus!"

"I'll be fine" Kaworu's eyes widened as he said "What the fuck!" Static quickly replaced Kaworu's image.

"Kaworu!" Hunter called out before slamming his fist onto his joystick and growled out "Damn it!"

"What do we do Hunter?!"

"We stand and fight!"

"What? Can you honestly say that you could harm another pilot?"

"Yes, now sack up, it's coming your way"

The targets location appeared on Hunter's display as he said "t-minus ten seconds until target reaches you Shinji, if your going to sack up now's the time"

"But there's another pilot in there, another kid just like us, I can't do this"

"Five seconds Shinji, it's time to nut up or shut up"

Soon Hunter could hear Shinji's screams.

"Hunter! Hunter! Help me please, some one help please!" Was all Shinji called out before his communications were replaced with static and so did his video coms.

"Hunter, the target has taken out the rest of your team, your the final stop, take it out as all costs" came Gendo's voice.

Soon over the horizon appeared the black Evangelion with golden yellow highlights.

"I'm aware if that commander" Hunter growled out as he Ejected his external power supply which to his Surprise didn't start a count down.

Hunter forced unit 3 up from it's position dropping it's rifle and engaged it's progressive knife.

"Hunter don't be a hero" came Maya's voice.

Hunter pushed the joysticks forward causing the giant Evangelion to run forward.

Hunter made unit 3 grab the progressive knife and Swung the knife at unit 5.

Unit 5 however dodged out of the way and Swung at unit 3.

Hunter blocked the attack.

Suddenly Hunter felt both of unit 5's hands wrap around unit 3's neck and force both Hunter and unit 3 to the ground.

Hunter suddenly felt something on his left arm.

"Contamination spreading through the Left Arm!"

Hunter growled pressing a few buttons on the left joystick before pulling it back effectively severing the left arm from the shoulder.

Hunter watched as unit 5 got up starting to walk away.

He forced unit 3 to its feet and charged at unit 5.

-with Gendo-

Gendo watched as unit 3 severed it's own arm and forced itself to its feet.

"He's truly remarkable isn't he?" Came Fuyutsuki's voice.

"Indeed, able to sever unit 3's arm and still get back up, absolutely astounding, it also appears he realizes how to utilize the S2 Engine within unit 3"

"Indeed, how long until he derails our plans"

"That comes down to the anomaly"

-with Hunter-

Hunter wrestled one handed against unit 5, forcing unit 5 to the ground,

"You took out my squad, the rookie, the Doll, my girlfriend and the weakest link" Hunter's eyes began to glow blood red with rage as he said "your going to pay"

Hunter moved the right joystick forcing unit 3's fingers under unit 5's armour plating and ripped it off the first plate.

Then went back for another one.

Then another.

He continued to rip the Infested Eva apart.

Plate by plate.

Each plate landed in the City.

Hunter started tearing the limbs from the body.

Hunter quickly slammed his right fist into unit 5's head causing all the blood too burst out.

Hunter picked up the plug and in a fit of rage he crushed the plug before deactivating unit 3 and sighed, calming down extremely quickly.

The plug around him went dark.


	17. Chapter 17: Invasion of Space

Hunter was Extracted from the plug and escorted back to headquarters in handcuffs.

He was escorted straight into Gendo's office.

"I've looked over the report" Gendo started.

"Cut the shit Gendo" Hunter said already sounding bored with the conversation.

Gendo rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance before he said "alright then, your entire Squad was taken out, you showed remarkable prowess when piloting an Eva and you did take out the Target but you quite possibly killed a pilot in a fit of rage" Gendo threw the file onto the desk and said "do you have anything to say for yourself"

"Yes, I defeated the Angel, fit of rage or not the Angel was destroyed, so I don't believe these" Hunter held up his wrists showing off the handcuffs "are entirely necessary, I completed the mission, I was the one to kill the Angel, if the pilot is killed then so be it, you made the order to mark unit 5 as lost and label it as the fourteenth angel, that was your call, I just carried out your orders, the death of Mari Makinami will be on your hands if she does die, not mine"

Gendo watched Hunter through his dark red lenses and said "my orders are irrelevant in this situation, unit 5's plug was crushed by your hand, while unit 3 was under your control, you carried out my orders yes, but the Sixth child's death would be your fault, not mine"

"Ikari" came the Voice of Fuyutsuki "cut the boy some slack here, he's our best pilot"

"Irrelevant he still jeprodized the heath of another pilot"

"Hunter it seems commander Ikari here needs a reminder, how many angels have you single handedly taken out?"

"Including unit 5? Three, unfortunately due to the capabilities of the thirteenth angel I'm unable to take credit for that one but I did play a major part in destroying the eleventh angel, you could also count the nineth angel due to me taking the killing blow"

Fuyutsuki smiled leaning down to Gendo's ear and muttered "if the dead sea scrolls are to be believed we need him on the field, terminating his piloting now will cause issues"

However Hunter couldn't hear the Exchange.

"Irreverent, he's a loose cannon, he acts as he sees fit and says to hell with anyone else"

"Ikari listen to yourself" Fuyutsuki muttered "Hunter's got a point, fit of rage or not he succeeded with the Mission, doesn't he deserve a bit of slack because of it?"

Gendo watched Hunter for a moment then sighed and said "Anymore of that childish behavior and your status as a pilot will be terminated, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, it won't happen again"

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind" Gendo growled out.

Fuyutsuki uncuffed Hunter.

Hunter quickly walked out and was met with Kaworu standing outside the door.

Hunter rolled his eyes and continued to walk away.

He quickly noticed that Kaworu was following him.

"What do you want Nagisa"

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"Funny cause I don't want to talk to you"

"Well can you humor me?"

"Nope"

"But-"

"Don't want to hear it"

"Its about Shinji"

"Oh when you say that I still don't care"

"Can you just hear me out please" Kaworu practically begged.

"No, I don't want to hear anything about that spineless idiot, Especially from you, I've still got to look over Asuka's activation results from earlier this week"

"Damn it Hunter Listen!" Kaworu shouted at Hunter grabbing his shoulder.

Hunter grabbed Kaworu's hand and in a blur Kaworu was pinned face first against the wall with his arm pinned behind his back.

"Let me make this Extremely clear" Hunter growled into Kaworu's ear "you do not touch me, you do not speak to me, Especially about Shinji, and you do not even look in Asuka's direction, have I made myself Crystal clear?"

"Yes sir, but please, i need to tell someone, and your the leader of our squad, it's your concern just as much as it is mine"

Hunter rolled his eyes letting Kaworu go muttering "Jesus your persistent" before he sighed and said "Walk and talk"

Hunter walked off while Kaworu struggled to keep his pace.

"Well I've noticed that Shinji has bandaids on his hands, I'm just wondering if you checked on him"

"Course I haven't, Shinji doesn't have the balls to hurt himself, or even end his own life, the most that would happen is that he'd lose all will to fight in the Eva and an angel will kill him off which in my opinion wouldn't be the worst thing to happen"

"Hunter, Jesus Christ, he's a pilot just trying to be happy, No different to you, your lucky though, you grew up with A gorgeous girl, you and Asuka know eachothers like the back of your own hands, Asuka was completely head over heels for you before you even realized she existed, what Asuka sees in you I'll never know but she sees something that drew her in, I believe it's the caring nature you keep hidden under lock and key"

"Kaworu, you are treading on some mighty thin ice, i'd watch yourself before I kick your teeth in"

"That's exactly what I mean, I've seen you on the field, you care so much for Asuka would it kill you to show even the slightest bit of care towards someone else?"

"You know, it's been so long it just might kill me"

Hunter turned and called the Elevator.

There was a strong silence between the two pilots.

Hunter was the first to break it.

"Tell me something Kaworu" Hunter said with a sigh while turning his head to look at the fifth child "why do you care so much about Shinji?"

"I just want to give him something to live for, Cause if he doesn't have that then he'll surely end his life, I just want to give him true happiness"

Hunter turned around and glared at Kaworu and said "then show him true happiness, why even bother wasting your time with me, I'm stubborn Arrogant and if it wasn't clear before, I couldn't care less about Shinji"

"Because your our leader, We look up to you, all of us, we rely on you to lead us to Victory every time an angel attacks"

Hunter rolled his eyes getting onto the Elevator hoping to Escape Kaworu but to Hunter's dismay, Kaworu also got on.

"Alright you can drop the Act" Hunter said with a sigh while he faced the Elevator doors.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no Camera's in here so you can drop the whole nice guy act"

"But this isn't an act"

"Then tell me Kaworu, what are you?"

"Well I see I'm not as convincing as I thought" Kaworu said taking on a darker tone of voice his niceness still shone through "I'm an angel, my real name is Tarbis, I'm the Angel of Happiness"

"So tell me Tarbis, Why are you here? Why save me and Asuka?"

"I'm here because I want to Give Shinji the one thing you seem to rob him of, I want to Give him Happiness"

"See I just simply don't believe that"

"Well believe it, and say goodbye to that pretty little redhead that you seem to have attached to your hip"

"Are you threatening me?" Hunter asked with a dark tone of voice that would send shivers up even Gendo's spine.

"More or less your little girlfriend"

Hunter didn't move from his place, not even to look at the Angel.

"You even touch her and I will end you personally"

The elevator opened and Hunter walked out and turned to Kaworu who smiled at him and said "i'd like to see you try"

The elevator closed.

Hunter sprinted to his car not bothering to get changed and saw that Asuka was Already waiting for him.

He sped to the drivers door as he said "Get in"

"Wow no kiss or hug? Not even an 'are you alright?' That's harsh"

"Asuka you'll get your kiss and cuddle when we're at home"

Asuka got into the car and sulked while Hunter practically threw the car into Reverse before shifting it into Drive and drove onto the express car waiting for them.

He pulled up the handbrake with a sigh.

"So what's got you so spooked?"

"I'm not spooked, just being protective" Hunter said Deciding not to Elaborate on it.

"But why are you being so protective, you've haven't been this way since The German branch of Nerv separated us"

Hunter remained silent.

He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Kaworu was going to do something and it involved Shinji some how.

Hunter sighed and said "here's what's going to happen" He breathed in trying to keep himself calm "I'm going into headquarters tomorrow while your at school"

"But why?"

"Because I need to talk to Mari"

"I'd dare say she'd still be in critical Condition"

"Well she better pull through by tomorrow cause I'm going to see her"

"Did something happen in Commander Ikari's office?"

"No, I just need to talk to Mari"

Asuka Reached over and placed her hand on Hunter's thigh as she said "penny for your thoughts?"

"Got any Pennies on you?"

"No"

Hunter chuckled and said "baby, it's nothing you need to worry about, I'm sorting it out, I just ask that you watch yourself around Kaworu, don't let him get to close"

"Alright"

\- The next morning-  
-Katsuragi residence-

Hunter awoke the next morning and got Asuka's uniform ready before getting Dressed into his plugsuit then throwing his favourite blood red shirt and black jeans on before throwing on his leather jacket.

He walked out into the kitchen space grabbing a beer and cracking it open taking a sip.

"Morning Hunter" came Misato's voice.

"Morning" Hunter muttered against the can of beer.

"Something on your mind?"

"I'm sorting it out" Hunter said and with that Misato dropped the conversation.

Hunter glanced to Shinji who was cooking in the kitchen.

Hunter scanned the boys hands and found there were more Bandaids than the morning before.

Hunter sighed and said "could you drive Asuka to school, I've got to go into headquarters"

Misato sighed and nodded.

Hunter chugged his beer throwing the can away as he walked out.

He walked down to his car and drove to headquarters, stopping only to pick up a small vase of flowers as an apology.

he parked and got out walking into the hospital wing.

"Morning Hunter what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you down here" came Ritsuko's voice from behind him.

"I'm here to see Mari"

"Well your in luck, she just woke up, can I ask your reason for the Visit?"

"I've got to talk to her"

Ritsuko nodded Escorting Hunter to Mari's room.

Mari looked to the sixteen year old and glared at him.

She was covered in bandages.

Hunter rolled his eyes walking in and placing the flowers on the bedside and said "I've got to talk to you"

Ritsuko walked away probably to over see the repairs to the Evas.

"And you think a small vase of Flowers will earn you that right?"

Hunter sat down and said "look, I'm sorry for crushing your plug"

"You nearly killed me"

"Again I'm sorry"

Mari sighed and said "What do you wanna talk to me about?"

Hunter hunched over bracing his Arms on his knees and said "I want to talk about Kaworu"

"Why him?"

"Cause your right, he isn't Human, he's an Angel"

"An angel?"

"Yes, I confronted him about it and he told me he's an angel"

"I think he's taking the piss out of you Hunter"

"See I thought the same but I've got a pretty good bullshit detector and it didn't go off"

"Why is he here then?"

"He wants to Give Shinji true happiness"

"That's it?"

"But that's the thing, my bullshit detector went off when he said that, he may be telling a bit of truth but that's not why he's here"

"What else did you find out about him?"

"I've still got to hack into his files but I doubt it'll give me any leads, he did threaten Asuka"

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course not, I don't want to worry her"

"Well what do you want from me?" Mari asked while attempting to open up a small cup of jello one handed.

Hunter leaned over opening it for her before putting it down in front of her

"I need any more information you have on him"

"I don't know anything else"

"You knew he wasn't Human, so spill, What else do you know"

"I don't know anything else Hunter"

Hunter glared "how do I stop him?"

"Wait for him to do what he plans I guess, the second Kaworu activates his A.T. field Nerv will Dispatch two Evas isn't that what happens"

"It's generally three, me, Shinji and Asuka"

"Well when the time comes dispatch Shinji and yourself, your the best pilots Nerv has, trust me, you need to be out there"

Hunter nodded and walked to the Eva Cages.

He cracked his Knuckles standing in front of unit 3 and said "Alright new Arm  
placement? This will be a piece of piss"

-four hours later-

After about four hours of work both unit 0 and 3 were equipped with new arms and units 1, 2 and 6 were all fully repaired

Hunter made his way to the command Centre and casually walked in with his hands In his pockets.

"How dare you!" Came Asuka's rage filled voice.

"Oh here we go" he muttered as the very angry redhead stormed up to him.

"Where were you?!"

"I was repairing our Evas"

"For four hours?"

"Hey if you want to give it a go then go on a head baby but it's difficult work"

"That's the technitans jobs, that's what their hired for"

"Ok, one, they don't Calibrate unit 3 properly so their not good at what their hired for, and two, an angel could have attacked am hour ago and want to know how many Evas we'd have running if I wasn't helping?"

"How many" Asuka growled folding her arms over her chest.

"One, unit 3, because it takes them three hours to reattach an arm to the Eva, i had it done in half an hour each for units 0 and 3 and an hour for each of the remaining Eva units"

Asuka blinked at him.

Hunter glared at his girlfriend and said "trust me if I felt they'd do a good job then I wouldn't bother helping them but since they can't do their job properly then I'm stuck helping them'

Asuka sighed nodding.

Hunter looked to Misato who was watching the couple with an amused smirk which quickly dropped when she made eye contact with Hunter.

"Why is she here instead of at school?"

"She insisted on coming to headquarters"

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "Well all the Evas are combat ready, there will be a report on your desk as well as Ritsuko's desk in about an hour"

"You really don't need to write a report"

"Oh but I do, i did all the work on unit 3, I write the reports as I go it just needs to he photocopied which I sent one of the tech's to do and given their track record it'll take an hour for them to do it"

Misato looked at him annoyed.

"Your not getting out of paper work that easily"

Misato rolled her eyes.

Hunter and Asuka intertwined their fingers and walked to his car.

There they saw Kaworu.

Hunter bit the inside if his lip as Kaworu said "hey, could you give me a ride to your place?"

"Why?"

"Shinji invited me for dinner"

Hunter gritted his teeth and said "fine get in".

He got into the drivers seat starting the car.

Kaworu got into the back and Asuka got into the Passenger side.

Hunter took off.

The roar of the Engine mimicked the rage that Hunter felt in that moment.

He had half a mind to turn around and choke Kaworu to death.

Hunter's fingers tightened on the steering wheel turning his Knuckles whiter than Kaworu's hair.

Asuka placed a hand on his thigh in an futile effort to calm her boyfriend.

"So-"

"Not a word Kaworu"

The white haired boy quickly went silent.

Hunter parked in his regular space and got out walking around to Asuka's door opening it for her.

She got out and Hunter walked away intertwining their fingers.

He walked up the stairs and saw Shinji already preparing dinner for the five people attending.

Hunter and Asuka walked straight to their room.

The second the door was closed Hunter lost his temper.

"What the fuck, why!"

"Why what?"

"Kaworu, in our house, in my car"

"Babe just relax"

"No, it's always been the four of us, you, me, Shinji and Misato, on occasion when Misato works late it'll be the three of us, but Kaworu is here less than a week and Shinji invites him for dinner? Isn't that a little bit odd to you?"

"Maybe Shinji finally found someone he can get along with"

"I still don't like it"

"Babe your reading too much into this, now you need to calm down"

"Its too convienent, it's too fucking convienent Asuka"

"Hunter you need to calm down"

"Mari's right, he isn't what he appears, he's not Human, he even went as far as to threaten you!"

"I doubt it, he's too nice to do that"

"That's what he wants you to think!"

Asuka glared at her boyfriend and said sternly "I'm going out there to socialize, when you've calmed down and able to think rationally like a normal person, you can come join me, have I made myself clear"

"Asuka don't"

Asuka walked over to him and pushed him as she said "I'm going out there and when your ready you can join me, until then stay here"

-with Asuka-

Asuka walked out of the room and into the kitchen area and saw Shinji still cooking and Kaworu sat with Misato at the table.

Asuka sighed and sat down rubbing her head.

"Trouble in paradise gorgeous?" Came Kaworu's voice.

"You could say that"

"Tell me about it" Kaworu said smiling kindly at her.

"Its nothing, just Hunter over thinking and reading too much into something"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it's nothing out of the ordinary, it just doesn't make any sense to me"

"Well, whatever it is I hope his mind gets eased, wouldn't want our best pilot and our leader to be misdirected during the next battle"

"I hope so too"

-with Hunter-

Hunter sat on his and Asuka's shared bed.

He opened the Nerv page and hacked into the files once again.

He made sure no one could trace him and that no alerts would be triggered.

He went to Kaworu's file and opened it.

Suddenly errors popped up on the page.

"What the hell" he muttered.

He exited out of Kaworu's file and went to unit 6's file.

More Errors appeared.

"That's not right, there has to be some sort of information on him and his Eva" he muttered.

He logged out of his Nerv profile and began pacing.

He sighed and walked out into the kitchen just as Shinji was placing plates on the table.

Hunter walked over to the table.

Asuka stood up allowing her boyfriend to sit down before proceeding to sit on his lap.

He began eating silently.

"So how was school Shinji?" Misato asked Desperate to start a conversation.

"It was fine" Shinji said bluntly.

Misato sighed before turning to Kaworu and said "so how are you adjusting?"

"I'm adjusting alright" Kaworu said still Smiling "I'm Just not used to attending school and I haven't Quite adjusted to Earths Gravity"

"That's right you mentioned you were from Nerv's moon base" came Shinji's voice.

"Yes, I haven't Quite adjusted to being planted firmly on the ground"

"Well that's fair enough" Asuka said "if I lived on the moon for as long as you did I'd have troubles adjusting as well"

Kaworu smiled at her and said "it's still so weird to wake up and not be floating"

Hunter continued to eat silently.

"How was your day Hunter" came Kaworu's voice.

Hunter's piercing Emerald orbs locked with the blood red of Kaworu's eyes.

Hunter's eyes held a darkness that told anyone he would willingly rip their throat out with his teeth.

"Pretty good until you got into my car" Hunter practically growled at his fellow pilot.

"Hunter play nice" Misato said absentmindedly.

Hunter continued to eat silently never taking his eyes off Kaworu.

Kaworu continued to smile At Hunter as if oblivious to his non verbal threat.

Misato sighed and said "here's something you should know Kaworu, Hunter here has single handedly repaired all the Evas today"

"Well I believe thanks are in order"

"You can thank me by shutting the hell up" Hunter growled at Kaworu.

"Hunter that's enough!" Misato yelled at the boy.

"Oh you shut up too" Hunter growled at his Guardian.

"What has gotten into you today?" Misato yelled at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Hunter muttered beginning to eat his food again.

"Shinji, it seems this is a very Volitile house hold, why don't you spend the night at my place"

"Hey that's a good idea" Misato said Excitedly "Why don't you go pack a small backpack"

Shinji nodded as he said "Yes ma'am" before getting up and going to his room.

Suddenly Hunter felt something hit his shin.

He ignored it proceeding to continue eating.

Then it happened again.

Hunter quickly slammed his foot down on his causing Kaworu to yelp In pain.

"I thought I told you earlier not to touch me" Hunter growled his Emerald eyes locking with Kaworu's red ones once again.

Kaworu smiled through the pain as he said "I'm so very sorry, can you please release my foot"

Hunter lifted his foot turning back to his half eaten plate of food.

He placed his foot back on the floor.

Hunter was the first to finish his food and Asuka finished not long after him.

The next two were Shinji and Kaworu.

The two quickly took off.

Asuka yawned and said "I'm going to bed" she got off Hunter's lap and said "you coming?"

"I will in a bit.

Asuka nodded kissing her boyfriend and went to their room.

"So what has you so up in arms against Kaworu?"

"As I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Well he's still a pilot just like you, we need him on the squad"

"Can't we replace him with Mari?"

"I was meaning to talk to you about that, it Seems Miss Makinami is being placed in back up status" Misato sighed and said "for unit 2"

"Wait Mari will be piloting unit 2?"

"If Asuka is ever unable to pilot then yes"

Hunter sighed and said "i'd dare say Mari will be piloting whenever she's able too"

"What makes you say that"

"Because Asuka's sync rate took a massive hit after the thirteenth angel, then she was beaten pretty badly when the fourteenth attacked her"

"So you think she'll be unable to Pilot"

"I hope she'll be fine but Its a high possibility"

Misato sighed and said "we'll send her up in the next battle, if unit 2 doesn't activate then, then we'll sit down and talk about it"

Hunter nodded and said "I hope it doesn't come Down to Mari piloting unit 2" before he got up, walking into his room and laid Down next to Asuka falling asleep with her wrapped in his Arms.


End file.
